Dirty Shield Brothers
by DirtyShieldBrothers
Summary: Seth Rollins recovers from knee surgery with help from his lover, Dean Ambrose, their Shield brother Roman Reigns, and Seth's get-well-soon gift from the Authority, his houseboy, Miz. (Contains WS, MM, MMM, BDSM, filthy language, etc. Not safe for work. In the process of being revised and updated.) Sequel to "Slave Seth".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Seth's Knee Surgery**

Seth awoke for the first time he could remember after the surgery. He had to piss so terribly he thought he was going to wet the bed. It was even worse than the awful pain coming from his repaired right knee. He was also nauseated, yet thirsty, like he had the flu. He honestly felt like he might throw up, and moaned.

"Hey, you're awake!" Dean's voice said, brightly, and he sprang out of a chair Seth hadn't yet noticed. "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

"Trash can, I think I'm going to be sick."

Dean got the trash can there just as Seth began to retch and dry-heave, but that's all it was. Dean was alarmed. "I'll call a nurse." He pressed Seth's call button, and did his best to comfort his lover, who felt cool and clammy. He stroked Seth's hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

Very soon a young, sandy-haired male nurse appeared, smiling kindly. "Good afternoon, Mr. Rollins. I'm Matt, your evening nurse. How are you feeling?"

Seth felt so awful he couldn't do anything but shake his head. Dean had to speak for him. "He's really feeling sick to his stomach, and feels cold and clammy. He tried throwing up, but nothing came up, since he hasn't had anything since last night."

Matt nodded. "Very common way to feel after surgery. A lot of stress on the body, a lot of drugs and anesthesia. I'll get you something for the nausea. Are you having any pain?"

Seth nodded, and cleared his throat. "Yes. It hurts worse now than it did before. I don't think I've ever felt worse overall. On top of what he said, I feel weak, tired, thirsty, and I _really_ need to, well, you know."

Matt lifted the blankets near the end of Seth's bed. "I'll take your catheter out and get you a urinal right away."

"I'll step out for a bit," Dean said, and squeezed Seth's hand affectionately before leaving.

Matt pulled the curtain around Seth's bed. "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you this won't hurt at all, but it won't hurt nearly as much as you think. Just try to relax, and take deep breaths."

Seth tried to follow the nurse's advice, but it still burned when Matt pulled the plumbing from his cock, and helpless tears sprang to his eyes.

"It's okay, it's out now. I'll go and get your meds and and some water so you can have some privacy." Matt positioned a urinal for Seth, who exploded before his nurse could even turn away. As soon as that discomfort was taken care of, the pain in his knee grew exponentially, and he began to cry like he was six years old again.

Matt reappeared, took the urinal away, and handed Seth a box of Kleenex. "Is it the pain?"

Seth nodded and wiped his eyes.

"As soon as I get your vitals, I'll give you something for the pain," Matt assured him.

Seth continued to sniffle while Matt took his temperature, blood pressure, and looked at the monitor and IV lines. Then, he cleaned off a port in the IV line with an alcohol swab, and gave him two injections through it. "You should be feeling a lot better in a few minutes, Mr. Rollins."

Seth wiped away the last of his tears, and blew his nose. "Thank you. And, call me Seth."

"Okay, Seth. Did you want a wet cloth for your face?"

"Yes...That would feel nice." He took a sip of the water Matt had brought, and it didn't unsettle his stomach. His parched mouth chanted relief.

Matt brought him a cool, wet, washcloth from the private bathroom, then busied himself in a computer, putting notes in Seth's chart. Seth washed his face, then folded the cloth over his eyes. He looked horrible when he cried, and even though he had cried a lot worse in Dean's arms not two weeks ago, he didn't want the man he'd fallen in love with to see him looking like shit. He wondered how long Dean had been here; Seth had made it known to his friends and coworkers that he didn't want any visitors, so he hadn't expected to find his lover beside him. But, Seth was really happy he did.

When the nurse was satisfied Seth was feeling somewhat better, he left, and Dean reappeared, pushing a cart laden with flowers, balloons, and gifts. "Lots of well-wishers, babe. I already weeded out the fan stuff and had it sent on to the children's hospital."

"Thank you." Seth smiled, feeling fuzzy from the drugs, and from being with Dean.

Dean gave him a hug. When he pulled away, Seth thought he saw tears in his lover's eyes, happy tears. He turned his attention back to Seth's get well gifts. "Just look at all this stuff! I don't know where to start."

"The flowers," Seth suggested. "Because nothing says 'get well soon' like a dead flower."

"Oh, sweetness, have a heart!" Dean chided playfully. He picked up an arrangement and read the card. "This is from Mark Henry."

Before Seth could reply, there was a knock on his door, and Dr. Shu, his surgeon, came in. Dean excused himself again. Seth hoped he wouldn't come back with yet another cart full of gifts. Dr. Shu told Seth his surgery had gone very well, and he would be using crutches first thing tomorrow, and that he would have been using them tonight if he hadn't had a shot of morphine. Right then, walking on crutches didn't even seem like a remote possibility to Seth.

After Dr. Shu left, Matt came in with an in-room dining menu. "You can order your dinner from here by calling the number on the front, or your friend can bring you whatever you'd like from the outside."

Seth thanked him, and Dean came back as Seth was looking at the menu. He knew he should eat, he hadn't since dinner last night, but he wasn't hungry.

"Did you want me to get you some takeout?" Dean asked, and sat down in the chair beside Seth's bed.

"I'm not hungry." Seth set the menu on his table.

"You need to eat something, though. Dude wouldn't have brought that to you if they didn't want you to eat something."

"True," Seth sighed. He tried picking the menu back up, but drugged, he could not.

Dean picked it up instead. "Wow, they've got practically everything!" What are you in the mood for? If it's not on here, I'll go get it."

"No, honey, you don't have to do that. I just want something small."

"Soup and a sandwich?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Tomato and grilled cheese."

Dean searched the menu. "They've got it!" He exclaimed triumphantly. "Comfort food. I'll get the same."

"Will you call the number on the front?" Seth asked. "My brain isn't..."

"I've got it handled." Dean picked up the room phone. He ordered their trays, adding milk, coffee, and chocolate cake to the agreed upon tomato soup and grilled cheese, but Seth didn't object, it sounded good.

"They should be up in forty-five minutes or less," Dean told him, after hanging up the phone.

"I hope it's less," Seth said. "I wasn't hungry before, but now I'm so hungry I feel sick all over again."

Dean jumped up and went to the cart of gifts. "There's food in here. Lots of candy, a tin of giant cashews from...Neville... Team Bella sent you four gourmet cupcakes... And Roman sent you this ridiculous chicken-shaped mug, and good old Mrs. Grass."

Seth giggled at the ugly mug. "Let's try the cashews."

Dean opened the decorative tin, and plastic bag within, and extended the tin to Seth while munching one. "These are awesome!"

Doped-up Seth nearly upset the tin, so Dean fed him one. As Dean had said, it was awesome. Dean continued to feed him, and Seth started to feel better than he had all day. He caught Dean's hand and kissed the salt and oil from his fingers. "Thank you, honey. I know I said I didn't want anyone here, but I'm really, really happy you're here. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

Dean snugged and kissed him. "I'll always be here for you. Do you want some more water?"

Seth nodded, and Dean handed him the styrofoam cup. "Thank you."

"Want to look at more gifts?"

"No, actually."

"How about a social media update? I did call the boss, let him know your surgery went well, so I'm sure WWE will issue a statement, but you should really do a tweet or something."

"Yeah, I guess I kind of have to. Can you help me?"

"Of course."

Just as Dean finished posting updates as Seth, there was a knock at the door, and Matt came in with a young, plump, redheaded nurse's aide. Both of them were carrying dinner trays. "Soup's on, guys," Matt said, and put Seth's tray on his bed table. "This is Rochelle, one of our certified nursing assistants."

Rochelle handed Dean his tray, and turned her attention to the patient. "Hi, Seth, I'll be your CNA until eleven tonight. Is there anything I can get for you right now?"

"More water, please." He also wanted to piss before dinner, but didn't want to tell her, or any other female for that matter.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Rochelle replied, and left.

Matt began pulling the bed table across Seth's lap. "Wait." Seth blushed. "I want to piss, I mean pee, first."

"I'll get your urinal."

"I'll be right back," Dean said, and stepped out. Matt drew the curtain around Seth's bed again and handed Seth the necessary. Embarrassed, Seth slipped it under the covers.

He found he couldn't piss, despite all of his efforts, his body just seemed to have forgotten how. "I can't go," he admitted to Matt.

"That happens sometimes with pain medication, especially morphine," Matt explained. "Do you really need to go bad?"

"Well, no, I'm just a little uncomfortable, nothing major."

"Okay. Why don't you have dinner, and some water, and I'll come check on you in an hour. Of course, if you need me before then, you can call me. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that's cool. Um...what if I still can't go?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to, once the morphine wears off. We'll give you a different pain medication next time."

"How long before it wears off?"

"Hours yet, but with a full bladder you should be able to go before then," Matt assured him as he pulled the bed table across Seth's legs. Rochelle reappeared with water and left with Matt.

Dean came back in. "You okay?"

"I couldn't piss." Seth drank some water. "The nurse said it was because of the morphine, so they're going to change my pain meds, but I might not be able to piss until it wears off unless-"

"Eat, sweetness," Dean gently interrupted. "Oddly enough, this is really good! Hospital food has gotten a lot better since I was fifteen. That's the last time I was in a hospital."

Seth began to eat. "What for?"

"BMX stunt gone wrong. I landed on my face, and my friend was filming it, so the whole thing was caught on tape. We tried to send it in to _AFV_ , but they rejected it on the grounds that it was too gory. I won't go into detail, but I looked like I'd been hit by a bus."

"Damn," Seth mused. He glanced at his IV drip of saline. It was dripping slowly. He sighed.

Dean put down his sandwich and took Seth's hands instead. "What's wrong babe? Can I get you anything?"

Seth shook his head. He felt so helpless, and hated himself for it. He wanted to cry again, and hated himself for that, too. Dean sensed his distress, and hugged him tight. Seth winced.

"Oops, sorry. Forgot you needed to pee." Dean loosened his hold.

"No, I don't. I just want to, but I can't. I'm so...uncomfortable."

"Do you want me to get your nurse?"

"No, honey, he said he'd come check on me in an hour. And, I probably won't even be able to piss then... Fuck, I hate this!"

Dean rubbed his shoulders. "Shhh, sweetness. Just relax; stressing out will only slow your recovery."

"I feel like...like I've... Oh, I don't know... I was on top of the world. And I know I've only been here for a day, and I wrecked my knee only a few days ago, but it feels like forever... And the belt, the glory, the glamour, the acme all seems like it happened decades ago. Even the rape feels like it happened in another era." Seth had never felt more depressed. He slumped in bed. "And, a year's recovery! That may as well be forever!"

"It's not a year, it's nine months, babe, tops. And, knowing you, you'll be back in the ring before then."

"Forever," Seth repeated. "I can't believe this happened to me. All of it."

All Dean could do was hug and pat him. Roman, with his recent injury, surgery, and recovery would know best what to say, and Dean made a mental note to text him the next time he stepped out. "Let's focus on right now," Dean tried, and handed Seth the box of Kleenex.

Seth hadn't realized he was crying again until then.

"Come on, dinner is getting cold," Dean coaxed, and Seth resumed eating, feeling detached from himself, Dean his only port in the storm of negative emotions, a save haven, and Seth was so grateful Dean was at his side. That was love. Dean didn't need to say the words, and neither did he. They could both feel it.

When Matt came back, Seth was more than ready to piss. Dean excused himself again, already busy in his phone texting Roman for help. Despite having to piss so badly he was in pain, Seth was unable to, once again. Matt tried to help him by running water, putting his hands in warm water, and even pressing on his visibly bulging bladder, like his owners sometimes did, but nothing worked, and Seth was a mess of frustrated tears and angry curse words.

Matt suggested a break, and there was a knock on the door. Matt went to answer it. "Do you want your friend to come in? He seems pretty concerned. And, he's brought coffee."

Seth nodded, and Matt waved Dean inside. Dean was carrying a drink tray with three large coffees in it. He handed one to Matt, put one on Seth's bed table, and kept the last for himself. "You should drink your coffee," Dean told Seth. "It's the worst thing for your bladder; at least that's what I heard."

"You heard right," Matt said. "Drink up, Seth."

Seth refused. "Hell no. I'm not putting any more piss in my bladder... _Grrrr...I want the piss out NOW!"_

"Maybe another position might help. Let's get you sitting up, on the edge of the bed." Matt suggested.

Automatically, Dean set down his coffee and came to help. Seth was crying again. He wondered if he had the courage to just ask for the catheter. Seth was a perched cripple; Dean holding him around the waist from behind, nurse supporting him in front. He was humiliated, and cursed again.

"Shhh..." Dean whispered in his ear. "I'm here for you, my love. Everything's going to be okay. Now just relax... Oh my gosh, Seth, I can actually _feel_ your bladder."

"So can I," Seth sobbed. He heard Matt tell Dean to do something, and suddenly, Dean squeezed Seth tight, pressing his laced-together hands into Seth's bladder. The discomfort was too much to bear, and his body finally gave in. Piss splashed noisily into the bedpan the nurse held.

"That's it, Seth, just keep peeing. Dean, you can stop pressing on him, but hold on to him."

Seth was finally pissing on his own. It had never felt better to do so. He was growing shaky, and tired from the relief. He sniffled. Dean snugged him. "Everything is fine, sweetness, don't cry," he whispered. But, Seth couldn't help it. He was exhausted, not only physically, but also mentally, which was weighing harder on him. He just wanted to go to sleep and wake up a week ago.

When Seth finally finished pissing, Matt and Dean settled him back into bed. Matt took his vitals, Dean coaxed him into having some coffee. Matt brought him another cold cloth for his face and asked him if he needed anything else. Seth shook his head, and Matt left, promising to check up on him in a couple hours.

Dean giggled. "I'll bet you feel better after _that._ Matt said that was three times as much as the average guy could hold."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, that was a lot of piss. I still ache from it. Thank you for helping me get it out."

Dean smiled, and they shared a kiss. "I couldn't bear to see you in pain."

"Come here." Seth patted the bed, and Dean climbed in beside him. They held each other, Seth affectionately stroked Dean's hair, and Dean sighed happily. "You have no idea how worried I was when you were under the knife," he confessed.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you disobeyed my no visitors rule," Seth responded. "I'm so happy you're here with me, helping me out."

"I want to help you once you're back home, too. With cooking, and laundry, driving, you know, stuff like that," Dean said, nervously, and Seth was surprised, and pleased, to see him blushing. "I mean, I won't be able to be there when I'm working, but I want to be there for you as much as I can. I...I love you, Seth."

"Yes," Seth said, happily. "I'd love that. And I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Long Drive Home**

Seth was discharged Friday morning, on schedule. He had proven to his care team that he was capable of using crutches (although he hated them), and had made his physical therapy appointments. Dean was there to drive him home. He'd put a ton of pillows and blankets in the back seat so Seth could ride with his leg comfortably elevated.

"It's a four-hour drive home," Dean said, as he helped Seth get settled in. He was blushing at his somewhat Freudian slip, referring to Seth's condo as _home_ , instead of saying _your place._ "I brought a cooler with some food and water and junk in case you don't feel up to stopping for lunch. _I'm_ going to have to stop to pee at some point, maybe twice since I've had so much coffee, but I'm not a chick, or Jey; I can just pull over and pee by the car."

"Jey can't piss on the side of the road?" Seth asked, amused.

"Oh, tarnation! Me and my big mouth... Don't tell anyone, but no, he can't. Pee shy."

"I won't tell anyone. And, I like to stop a couple of times on long drives, or at least I did before I blew my knee out. I don't know how much of a pain in the ass it'll be to get in and out of the car."

"It's not a pain in the ass," Dean objected, as he handed Seth his sunglasses, a bottle of water, a lighter, and his traveling bong, already packed with the finest weed- straight from the Emerald Triangle. "If you want to stop every hour, we will. Ready?"

"Mhmm." Seth took a hit from the bong, and cracked his window after Dean began to drive to blow it out. "I won't want to stop every hour, maybe just once to eat what you brought along for lunch. A little cold to picnic, so we'll just eat in the car. If we combine that with a gas stop, we'll have a restroom, too. I can get out and stretch my legs... Is that a pun?"

Dean laughed. "In your situation, yes. Otherwise, just a worn out cliché."

"You want to hit the bong?" Seth asked.

"Nah, I've still got coffee. Besides, it's pretty cumbersome to hit a bong while driving."

"True. I can't wait to get home and take a hot shower, or sponge bath, whatever." Seth took another rip.

"I'll wash your hair," Dean volunteered. "I'll even touch up your highlight-"

"Touch up? But it's _natural_ , _"_ Seth declared, dramatically.

"And why am I called the lunatic fringe?" Dean teased. "Want some music?"

"Well...no." Seth blushed. "I'd just like to...talk."

"Okay," Dean said, and the smile was in his voice. "That's something we've definitely got in common; we both love to talk."

Seth was never happier. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Tacos! Since we'll be on the road all day, I wanted to keep it simple. I'll make salmon tomorrow night, and I'll make white chili, chicken pot pies, and casseroles you can freeze and warm up in the oven or microwave when I'm gone."

"When are you leaving?"

"Sunday morning. I'm sorry it's so soon, I wish I could just take off-"

"I know how it is, honey. _This_ is the only way to take off." Seth pointed at his knee.

Dean chuckled. "Oh, it's not the only way. You could get sick, too, like Ryback's staph infection."

"Which was likely caused by Rusev's bare feet," Seth revealed. As property of the Authority, he'd learned that.

"Oh gross, really?"

"Yeah. Why do you think he wears boots now? He was ordered to, for everyone's safety."

Dean shuddered. "That's nasty."

"Actually, a lot of people carry around staph bacteria. They swabbed my nostrils for it when I went in for the surgery."

"Subject change!" Dean declared. "Now, I got the guest room downstairs all ready for you so you don't have to go up and down. I made the whole downstairs crutch-friendly, wide paths, no throw rugs, the works."

"Thank you." It dawned on Seth that with all Dean had done after leaving his side yesterday after dinner, he'd probably not had time to sleep. "You must have been up all night."

"Uh-huh. That's why I've had so much coffee. But, it was worth it. Less obstacles to a faster recovery."

"With your help, I'll be back in the ring in no time." Seth leaned forward to caress the back of Dean's neck and tousle his hair, the only two things he could reach comfortably. He wanted to tell Dean to pull over, just for a cuddle break. But, that was unfair to ask. Dean had been up all night, and probably just wanted to get the drive over and power nap for a few hours. "I owe you so much."

"Nah," Dean shook his head, then wiggled.

"Time for a break?" Seth asked.

"Nah, I can wait."

"Sure about that?"

"No," Dean admitted, and rocked back and forth. "Coffee makes me pee. I almost didn't make it to the hospital dry when I came to pick you up. Well, my undies did get a little wet... Did I tell you I got some new briefs?"

"No!" Seth thought of Dean in his briefs, and instantly got hard.

"I bought some colored briefs. The ones I'm wearing are teal, with white contrast trim; boyish and fun."

"And wet," Seth teased.

"Seth!" Dean squirmed. "Mmmpf! It's like you _want_ me to pee in my new briefs."

"Maybe I do," Seth replied, sassily.

"If I don't find some place to stop soon, you might get your wish." Dean loosened his belt and undid his jeans. He whimpered.

"Just pull over, babe."

Dean did. "I'll be right back." He slammed the door. Seth looked around for him, but couldn't see him. He squeezed himself through his baggy sweats, and hideously tight boxer briefs. He was so horny for Dean, they hadn't played together since before they'd left for Europe.

Dean came back. "All better. Do you need to go, too?"

"No, but... I have another...problem." Seth blushed.

Dean became alarmed, of course, and moved the rear view mirror to look at Seth. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"Not from the surgery. It's..." Seth wanted to be coy, but he was cum-dumb. "I've got yearnings, honey."

"Me, too," Dean admitted. "I haven't cum since before your injury."

"Same here." Seth thought of the last time he'd cum. It had been with Dean, that made him smile. He tried to adjust the way he lay in his drawers, but they were tight, and sticky with pre. His poor cock was aching. He pawed and squeezed it through his sweats, and the too-small, too-fucking-tight boxer briefs that had no fly. He tried to bring some level of relief to that awful pressure, and he knew Dean was watching him via the mirror.

"I'm so horny for you it hurts," Seth complained.

"I haven't even tried putting myself back in my pants," Dean admitted. "Wouldn't work."

"Hey, no fair! I can't see!"

"Hold on." Dean took a pic of his crotch with his phone, and sent it to Seth.

Excited, Seth grabbed his phone. Dean's pic made him moan. His jeans were still undone, and the purple plum-head was poking like a periscope above the pure white waistband of those tropical ocean-blue boyish briefs. Dean's tummy was shiny with pre; Seth longed to lick it off, and his briefs were spotted dark with it.

"Fuck, Dean, you're so hot. I want those briefs!"

"How does the song go? _Baby, you can have whatever you like..."_

"I want _you."_ Seth reached down inside his sweats and pulled the boxer briefs down as far as they would go inside his pants, freeing his erection. It made a big tent in his sweats, and he caressed the bulge and sighed.

"Tease." Dean blew him a raspberry, and seconds later, Seth's phone buzzed. Dean's sexy cock, freed.

 _"_ _I'm_ a tease?" Seth asked. "I hate to play my privileges as a patient, but I _demand_ you stop this car at first opportunity and play with me, Dean."

"Of course I will. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Seth pulled down the front of his sweats. "What do you think?"

"Oh, Seth...I think I want you. Right now." Dean guided Seth's car on to the off-ramp.

"Where are we going?" Seth wanted to know.

"A motel that popped up on my GPS. I saw a few signs for it, too. The Starlight Motel. I have a feeling it's not going to be a Holiday Inn Express, but hopefully it's not too seedy."

"Could be exciting. I've never gone slumming."

"Honey, this definitely ain't the slums. This is the sticks."

Seth leaned forward to caress Dean's neck again. "I don't care where we go as long as we're together."

Dean caught sight of an unfinished subdivision. "In that case, let's skip the motel." He turned in.

"Oh, Dean... You're a bad, bad, boy."

"I know." Dean pulled to a stop in front of a vacant lot for sale, hung his sunglasses over the visor, and smiled back at Seth. "Now... How are we going to do this?"

Under Seth's direction, Dean moved the front seats forward as far as they would go, folded them up, and soon he was in the back with Seth, jeans and shoes off.

"Thank goodness I got my windows tinted," Seth commented, just before Dean's lips locked down on his. He was in the arms of the man he loved, and nothing else mattered. Dean was pawing him through his sweats, so Seth slipped himself out. Dean, who was sweating, and breathing very fast, took it into his hand immediately.

Seth was moaning with pleasure; he would not be able to hold out long. He stroked Dean through his boyish briefs. Dean mmmm'd with delight, and suddenly cried out: _"Stop!_ Oh, fuck, never mind..." and Seth felt Dean fill the front of his briefs with hot cum. It soaked through, and wet Seth's hand. "I'm sorry," Dean panted. "Just couldn't...hold out..."

"Now I _really_ want those briefs." Seth rubbed Dean's cum on his own cock like lube.

Dean giggled. "I'm dripping everywhere."

Seth hugged him tight. "It's okay, love."

Dean clung to Seth just as tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I had hoped to last longer, but it's been a long time, and I get so aroused by you. When you touched me, I couldn't help it."

"Want to help me?" Seth asked coyly, as he casually stroked himself.

Dean grinned. "You know I do."

"It won't take much," Seth warned, and Dean began sucking him off. Immediately, Seth wanted to explode. "Oh, Dean..." His hands found Dean's hair, and he played with it frantically, trying to distract himself to prolong the pleasure. But, the delicious sensations were just too great to resist. He was going to explode like a firecracker.

"Mmmm...I'm going to cum!" Seth cried, just before it happened. Dean kept his mouth locked on, swallowing what felt like half a cup of cum to Seth. And, even after Seth was drained, Dean kept at it, until the pleasure was too much to bear and Seth's muscles were twitching. He thought he would pass out, and finally Dean stopped.

"Good boy," he told Seth, and smiled.

Again, they cuddled until Seth, as usual, began to fidget.

"Gotta pee?"

"Uh-huh." Seth squirmed.

"Want me to find you a bathroom? Or is here okay?"

"Right here. I need to piss _now."_

"Okay, let me just get these undies off and my pants back on and I'll open the doors so-"

"I can't wait that long," Seth claimed. He could wait, but felt like playing up the situation. "Just open the door and I'll piss from the car."

"But, Seth, some is sure to get on the floor and..." Dean trailed off, then broke into a grin. He opened the door and positioned himself to protect the car's interior. "Just in case you miss," he said, playfully.

Seth smiled sassily. "I won't miss." He began pissing, directly on Dean's cummy undies.

"Oh, Seth, you dirty boy... The floor... Fuck, that's so hot, though."

Mindful of his car's interior, Seth aimed out the door, but finished on Dean, who was rubbing himself through the cute, dirty briefs.

"Damn you, Seth! Now I've got a hard on again, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. Now give me those." Seth gestured at the briefs.

Dean took them off and handed them over. He wiped his hands with paper towel. "We should find a gas station or a McDonald's or something. I need coffee. I'm kind of tired," he admitted, and stifled a yawn.

Seth felt guilty for making Dean stop. "Are you sure you don't want to stop at that motel you were talking about for a catnap? We don't have to get home right away."

Dean pulled his jeans back on. "Nah, babe, I'll be okay with another coffee."

"That stuff's going to melt holes in your belly, love."

"Nonsense, I put half and half in it, protects my tummy. Wish it would protect my poor bladder, too." Dean replied, as he put the car back in order.

Seth took another hit from his travel bong. "You just drink way too much of it. You're like the poster boy for coffee. Bet you don't even use k-cups."

"Guilty." Dean chuckled, as he guided them back on the road. "I do have a Keurig, it was a gift, but I don't use it because it doesn't brew enough at a time. My trusty old Mr. Coffee can make twelve cups."

"And I'll bet that if I stopped by your house, any time of day or night, you'd have a pot on," Seth teased.

"Well, except for at night. But, I have it ready to go, so all I have to do in the morning, or if you stopped by after bedtime, is flip the switch. I usually don't drink it after seven or eight at night-"

"Yes you do."

"Okay, I do, but not when I'm at home."

"Afraid you'll wet the bed?" Seth teased.

Dean giggled. "Maybe. Ever wet yours?"

Seth blushed. "Yeah, quite a few times. But not while sleeping, not since I was a kid, anyway."

"Explain?" Dean asked, curiously.

"My Wall Street guy controlled my restroom privileges. At night I was often in some form of bondage, and sometimes I would wake up just bursting to piss, and if I couldn't wake him, well, I can only handle so much." Seth hated to continue to be dishonest to Dean about who his Wall Street guy really was, or were, if you would, but he felt he had no other choice. Nothing about what had gone on with him and the Authority during his title run could ever become common backstage, or worse, public knowledge.

"That sounds hot," Dean commented.

"That one time he wouldn't let me piss before he fucked me, I went all over the bed during, and afterwards, when I still needed to go, he ordered me to finish on myself, in my bed. I drank some." Seth smiled sassily for Dean who was again watching him in the mirror.

"Dirty boy," Dean scolded, playfully, then squirmed.

"Uh-oh," Seth giggled.

"I'll just go when I get that coffee."

"Sure you can wait that long?"

"Yep. GPS says we're two-point-six miles away from McDonald's."

"You could always just go in your pants," Seth suggested.

"But the seat will get soaked."

"That's okay."

"Seth, you're a dirty little fucker," Dean said, with great affection.

"I'm _your_ dirty little fucker."

"Mhmm, all mine. And I'm your...um..." With his mind on his cramping bladder, Dean couldn't think of a cute pet name for himself.

"You're my bad boy," Seth supplied, cutely.

"Perfect," Dean sighed, contentedly as he pulled into the McDonald's parking lot. "Do you want anything, love?" He asked Seth.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't let you drink alone. I'll get a coffee, too."

"Did you want to come inside with me?"

Seth shook his head. "Nah, it's too much of a hassle."

"No it isn't," Dean insisted. "I'm going to run in and pee real quick and come back to help you out." Dean left the car and hurried into the restaurant.

He was back out to the car in a moment.

"That was fast," Seth quipped.

"Bathroom's busy." Dean pee-danced as he helped Seth from the car.

Seth used his crutches to make an ungraceful entrance, following Dean. He sat down at a table while Dean tried the men's room again.

Again, he returned unrelieved. "I'm going to get our coffees. Hopefully, I'll finally be able to pee when I come back."

When Dean was gone, the men's room became available, and just when he was on his way back, it became occupied again, and Dean saw. "Fucking bastard," he mumbled. He sat down across from Seth and wiggled. "Hurry the fuck up in there..." Dean snapped under his breath and fidgeted madly.

"Honey, just relax," Seth whispered, looking around at the other patrons staring at them. None of them were under the age of seventy, so he felt pretty good no one would recognize them.

"If I relax, I'll pee myself," Dean whispered back, tightly.

"Please just...calm down, love. People are starting to stare."

"Then they're really going to stare at the puddle under my chair."

"Dean, you're not going to piss yourself. The restroom's going to be free real soon. Now just calm down, please honey, people are staring."

"They could be staring at your crutches," Dean snapped nastily.

That stung, and Seth looked away.

Dean wasn't too oblivious to notice he'd hurt his lover's feelings. "Oh, fuck, I'm sorry, Seth. Having to pee so bad makes me...bitchy."

"I noticed, honey, while we were in Europe. I think I just heard the toilet flush."

Dean got up and began pacing back and forth in front of the men's room. Seth saw that yes, some of the older people were looking at Dean and laughing at him; not at the cripple and his crutches. Finally, the man who'd kept Dean waiting left the men's room, and Dean scrambled in. The man who'd left the bathroom stopped by Seth. He was forty-something, fat, and wearing a hideous oatmeal-colored sweater.

"Hey, you're Seth Rollins! Sorry about your knee, hope you get better fast!" The big guy said. He smelled like sweat, cum, and onions.

Seth wanted to vomit. "Thank you," he managed to say, and sipped his coffee.

"Mind if I take a pic?"

"Actually, I would appreciate it if you didn't, big guy. I'm just getting out of the hospital and don't feel up to any photo ops. I'll sign an autograph for you, if you want," Seth compromised.

"I _do_ respect that, man," stinky man said. He pulled a business card from his wallet and a pen from his pocket. "Can you make it out to Ben and Emma? Those are my kids."

"Of course," Seth replied, and signed the back of the card, wondering who had laid down with stinky man.

"Thank you." Stinky man stuck out his hand and even though Seth really didn't want to, he shook it. "Get well soon."

"Thanks," Seth replied, glad it was over. He felt like taking a shower.

Dean came back. "Come on, let's go," he whispered quickly.

"I want to wash my hands," Seth said.

"You've got hand sanitizer in your car. Come on, let's go," Dean repeated.

Seth clumsily got on his crutches and followed Dean out to the car. "What's wrong?" He asked, as Dean helped him get settled.

"Your number one fan there made me pee my pants."

Seth saw he'd tied his hoodie around his waist to try to hide it. And, he was blushing. "Let me see the 'damage'."

Blushing cutely, Dean lifted the hoodie to show Seth the wet stain that had spread on the crotch of his tight jeans.

"Poor thing, you must have been totally bursting." Seth touched the wet places.

Dean nodded. "Uh-huh. I almost made it, too." He gave Seth a kiss, and closed the back door. He got in the driver's seat and took a big swallow of coffee.

"Take it easy, honey, unless you want to get your pants even wetter."

"Maybe I do, just for you, but I'd like to do it when we get home, not in the car. This is just like that trip to Arlington, only worse because I don't have any extra clothes with me. This is my last clean pair of pants, too. At least I have clean undies at the condo."

"Yes, just look at what you did to these." Seth held up Dean's filthy teal briefs.

"Hey, that's not fair. You made me do it. And, _you_ peed on them."

"You liked it, bad boy."

"Hell yeah, I did, you dirty little fucker. I loved it, it was hot as hell. When you need to go again, let me know."

"Don't worry, I will. And, don't be afraid to tell me: 'No, Seth, you need to hold it'. I like being denied, and pushed to the point of begging and still being told no. I want you to make me piss myself."

"Mmmm, I like that idea, making you piss yourself like the dirty little fucker you are," Dean decided.

"Let me wear a pair of your cute new briefs, then spank me for pissing in them," Seth suggested.

"Tie me to the bed when I've really gotta pee, then spank me for wetting in it," Dean propositioned, brightly.

"Ever done that? Wet the bed? You asked me earlier, so it's only right you share, too."

"You got a good point. Yes, I have, but I wasn't spanked for it."

"As an adult?"

"Three times, all while passed out drunk. One of those times, the second time, I was sharing a bed with someone else. Not for play, just for sleep. None of it got on him, but he told freaking everyone he could."

"What a dick," Seth commented.

"Yeah, he's probably still a dick. But, the other two times I was alone in bed, though the last time I wasn't alone in the room." Dean giggled a little.

"And when did this happen?"

"The night before we flew to Atlanta. Partied at the hotel with Roman, Jimmy, and Jey. Jey's a terrible influence on me! Anyway, I only had _this_ much-" Dean pinched his thumb and forefinger together. "Every five minutes. I bunked with Jey, as usual, and passed out. When I woke up, I was soaked, and the whole room smelled like pee. Jey was already up, too, so I couldn't deny it. He didn't make a big deal out of it, though."

"And, he didn't tell everyone."

"Jey wouldn't. He's good like that."

Seth wanted to tell Dean who'd really raped him, but he knew Dean would probably accidentally blab about it someday, the same way he'd blabbed about Jey to Seth. Not like Seth would tell anyone about Jey's pissing problems, but not everyone had Seth's discretion. Besides, his injury had essentially made him a free man. But, if he wanted that title again, he might very well find himself back in servitude to the Authority on some level. He would never agree to what it had been, never again. Nothing was worth that. He wondered if the Authority knew about him and Dean yet. They had to have known Dean was at the hospital, as he'd called them after the surgery. When Dean had put in for his leave days, had he said he'd be caring for Seth?

"You okay, babe?" Dean asked, when Seth didn't say anything.

"Mhmm," Seth replied, since he couldn't discuss any of his current thoughts with his lover, he made something up. "Just thinking about how nice it'll feel to be home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Seth's Homecoming**

Two hours later, Dean pulled into Seth's two and a half car attached garage. He threw it in park, turned it off, and leaned forward, head down on the steering wheel. He held himself and whimpered. "I'm not going to make it to the bathroom."

"Yes you are," Seth encouraged, even though he agreed that Dean probably wouldn't make it to the bathroom; he'd been wiggling in the driver's seat since before they'd left the freeway. Seth used his crutches to hobble out and open Dean's door. "Come on, I'll help you," he offered, then felt stupid for doing so, as the thought of him helping while on crutches was laughable.

Dean shook his head. "No, I can't. If I even move my little toe, I'm going to pee. I don't want to pee in your car, Seth!"

Seth stroked his lover's hair. "I won't get upset if you have an accident in my car."

"I know... I just don't want to do it!"

"You're going to if you don't get up," Seth pointed out.

"True," Dean agreed. "Here goes..." Carefully, he got out of the car. "Oh, fuck..." Dean managed to shuffle two steps towards the door. "Not again!" He cried in dismay, and squatted down as his poor bladder exploded.

Seth watched the piss make Dean's already damp-stained jeans shiny and wet. It dripped off his shapely ass into a quickly-spreading puddle on the garage floor. Seth was so turned on he forgot to breathe, but Dean, who'd been awake for nearly two days, buried his face in his hands, as if he were ashamed, and that brought Seth back to reality.

"I'm so sorry, Seth," Dean said, his voice weary.

Seth snugged him as best he could without losing his balance. "Don't worry about it, my love."

Dean slowly stood. He untied his hoodie from his waist and let it drop into the puddle he'd made on Seth's nice clean garage floor. He sniffled. He was exhausted, and now he had a mess to clean up. Hot tears stung his eyes, and he swallowed hard.

Seth let his crutches drop and hugged Dean tight. "Hey, it's okay. Let's go inside. We can deal with that later."

Dean nodded, picked up Seth's crutches. He helped his boyfriend negotiate the step up in to the house, and made sure he was settled comfortably in the living room, with refreshments, remote controls, and his PS4 and XBox360 controllers.

"Dean?"

"Yes, love?"

"This is probably the wrong thing to say right now, but I have to say it...You look damn sexy in your pissed pants." Seth blushed, and couldn't help but smile.

Dean blushed, too, and struck a pose in the mirror that covered one wall of Seth's living room. "You're right," he agreed, then yawned. "I'm going to crash for a few hours before dinner. Call me if you need anything. Love you."

"Love you, too." They shared a hug and a kiss.

Seth fell asleep, too, in his favorite recliner, and it was sunset when he awoke to the delicious aroma of tacos. He grabbed his crutches and headed for the kitchen. Dean, wearing only briefs and a WWE t-shirt, was at the stove. Seth sat down at the counter, where all the fixings had been laid out.

"A feast!" Seth declared.

Dean nodded. "Mhmm. Wasn't sure what you liked on your tacos, so I got everything."

"You're the sweetest thing ever. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh, I feel pretty chipper now. How about you?"

"Knee hurts some," Seth admitted. It actually hurt pretty bad, but he was trying not to focus in it.

"Did you want a pain pill?" Dean asked.

Seth shook his head. "I don't like the way they make me feel. Maybe some Tylenol? Otherwise, I'm feeling great, happy to be home with my guy."

Dean smiled and snugged him. "Everything's done. What would you like to drink?"

"Water," Seth replied, thinking of later. "Cute undies."

Dean giggled, and looked down at them. They were another one of his new pairs; grayish-violet with white trim. "Not exactly my dinner tux, but all my pants are in the wash, literally."

"That's okay. You don't need them," Seth replied, sensually.

"Seth!" Dean chastised, playfully. "It's dinner time. And, you have to eat dinner to have energy for...dessert." He pressed his quickly-stiffening semi against Seth's hip, and they both watched precum wet-spot Dean's new briefs.

They began kissing, and petting, but Dean pulled away. "Later, sweetness," he told Seth, and himself. "Food first. Dig in, I'll get your water and the Tylenol."

"Lots of it, please." Seth winked.

"Water, or Tylenol?"

"Water, of course."

Dean's tacos were delicious. Afterwards, Seth helped out by putting lids on the remaining containers of toppings while Dean hurried through the rest of the post-dinner chores, looking awkward, but still unbearably sexy with "another god-awful hard on", as he'd called it.

Seth, who was also hard, and who'd had nearly four bottles of water with his four tacos, really needed to piss, but wanted to wait for Dean, of course. He idly stroked himself. The pain in his knee had lessened some, to the point he could mostly ignore it. He wanted Dean to fuck him. He watched his boyfriend build them a nest on the kitchen floor, with layers of quilts and blankets.

"Is there any bedding left on the beds?" Seth asked, playfully.

Dean stripped off his shirt and smiled. "Of course, my love." He sauntered over to Seth and helped him off with his clothes. Seth shivered.

"Oops, sorry, I should turn up the heat a little. Did you need anything?"

"Just you," Seth replied.

Dean embraced him for a moment and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll be right back." He dashed away.

Seth heard the furnace kick on, and Dean came back with another pair of colored briefs, yellow with white trim. "I brought you these. Now don't go peeing in them," Dean teased, as he helped Seth pull them on.

"And what if I do?" Seth asked.

"Hmmm... What did you say earlier? That you wanted to be spanked?"

"Mhmm, something like that," Seth agreed, as Dean helped him get settled in the nest. "I also believe that _you_ said you wanted to make me piss myself like the dirty boy I am."

Dean kissed him. "Yup."

"Well, in that case..." Seth guided Dean's hand down to his bulging bladder. "I need a piss break."

"Oh, I don't think so, Seth."

"But I had three and a half bottles of water with dinner!"

"Yeah, but you can hold it," Dean told him. He groped Seth's hard-on through the cute yellow undies.

Seth mmm'd with pleasure. Dean slipped him out and began to jack him off and the pleasure grew and grew. Soon, Seth felt that now-familiar, intense _will I cum or will I piss_ sensation he enjoyed greatly. To prolong it, he fought doing either by pulling away from Dean and holding his cock tightly. It felt hopeless, he was going to lose it, he was beyond the edge. But, what spurted from his cock in clenched fist was only piss. So, he struggled against that, jacking himself, but the piss kept leaking out in drips, trickling down his fist, shaft, and balls. The new undies were getting wet, too.

"I seem to have sprung a leak," Seth said, breathlessly.

"Oh, Seth, that's so hot."

"Oh, fuck, I think I'm going to cum!" Seth cried. He was over the edge for sure this time; everything was tingling, and his heart was racing. He was spurting piss again, it was splashing down on his groin and tummy, and then an explosion of cum and euphoria. He laid back in Dean's arms, panting, dazed, and splashed with his own cum.

Dean snugged and kissed him. "Intense?"

Seth managed to nod. It wasn't as intense as it had been from the inside, but it was still an amazing experience.

"So that's what it's like to do both at once," Dean mused.

"Mhmm. Pissgasm."

"Looked fun, may have to try that sometime... And, you've still got to pee." Dean rubbed Seth's still-swollen belly.

Seth smiled sassily, tucked himself back into the new undies he'd already wet like he wasn't supposed to, and went with the cramp that resulted from Dean pressing on his bladder. Hot piss poured into the yellow undies, soaked into the bedding, and pooled under his ass.

"Seth! You dirty boy, you're not supposed to wet your undies...or _my_ undies, I should say," Dean scolded playfully.

Seth freed his pissing cock and aimed it at Dean and himself, washing his cum away. Dean began rubbing their wet, slick bodies as if he were hypnotized, and his eyes had that shadowy, hazy look they got whenever he was especially horny. When Seth finished, he kissed Dean from his lips downwards; tasting his own piss on his lover's skin was very erotic.

Dean stopped him short of sin by simply pulling away and standing up. "Not so fast there, love. I owe you a spanking."

Seth made his puppydog eyes at Dean.

"Now don't try looking all innocent; you did that on purpose. You knew you were supposed to keep _my_ briefs dry. Now you know you must be punished."

Seth nodded. "I've been a dirty boy." He looked down at the wet undies.

"I have no idea how we can do this without potentially hurting your knee..." Dean mused. "Hmmm... Maybe bend over the counter, and support your weight on your good leg." He helped Seth up and into position. "Now, I'm not going to spank you hard, but they won't be love taps, either. I won't spank you any harder than I like being spanked... Undies on or off?"

"I think-"

"I wasn't asking you, dirty boy. I think I'll spank you with the undies on, since they're wet because of you. Fuck, Seth, there's not a dry spot left!" Dean exclaimed, as he felt them.

Seth automatically apologized. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Dean laughed. _"Sir?_ Oh, I'll give you _Sir!"_

 _Whack!_ Dean's first spanking caught Seth off-guard; it was pretty sharp, and stung.

"You're a dirty boy, Seth, a bad boy," Dean playfully scolded, and caressed Seth's wet ass. "And, this is what bad boys get!" _Whack!_

Seth was definitely getting turned on again; he'd known he would. He still wanted Dean inside him. Dean pulled the wet briefs down around Seth's thighs and administered one final smack. "I think three's enough, since you just had surgery," Dean said brightly. He stroked Seth's naked, now-red ass. "Perfect," he declared.

"It's yours." Seth blushed, and stammered. "I...I want you to fuck me."

Dean hugged him tight, and planted a kiss on the back of his neck. "Let me get the lube. I put it right by the heat vent so it would be nice and warm."

Seth was nervous. Dean was bigger than Seth's previous lovers, and the dildo Stephanie had mounted him with, though not as big as Hunter. Would it hurt? It was his first time making love since the rape. Dean dripped the warm lube into Seth's cute crack and gently stroked him between. When he fingered Seth, it felt good, and his body did not fight Dean's intrusion. Still, Seth was so scared he trembled, and caring lover that he was, Dean noticed.

"You're shaking! Are you okay?" Are you sure you're ready for this?" Dean stopped everything he was doing and held Seth close, and stroked the blonde streak in his hair as he gazed into his lover's big, dark eyes, which he was not surprised to see were glimmering with unspent tears. "Seth, sweetie, it's okay if you're not ready to make love."

Seth cleared his throat. "I'm ready for you to take me, Dean. I know you love me and would never hurt me." He titled his head up to brush his lips gently against his lover's neck. He guided Dean's hand down to his rock hard cock. "I'm ready, Dean."

Dean smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm very gentle. I won't put him in all the way. And, if anything I'm doing hurts, tell me right away, don't try to man up."

Seth knew that his words spoken earlier were true. Dean would never hurt him; Dean loved him. "I know you'll feel good. Now do me."

Dean kissed him on the neck one last time and stood up. He coated his hard-on with the lube and gently grabbed Seth by the hips. Softly, he poked and prodded Seth the same way he had with his fingers until he gained entrance. "Oh, sweetness, you're so tight!" Dean gasped.

Even though Dean had only penetrated him a little, Seth already knew he really was going to be okay, because it felt good, special-like. Maybe it was the warmth, the closeness, the mere fact it was Dean. "You feel so good," Seth told him. "You can go in more."

Dean was now the one trembling, struggling not to cum in Seth's tight ass. Why did Seth turn him on so much that he had to cum like it was his first time every time? Sometimes all Seth had to do was casually grope him, and Dean would shoot his load like a fifteen year old. "Oh, god damn it! I'm gonna cum!"

Dean pulled out, and Seth felt hot, gooey jiz hit his ass and trickle down his crack. Dean clung to him, sweaty and breathing hard. After he'd recovered a bit, he helped Seth back down to a dry spot on the nest of blankets and quilts, and again held him close. "Are you okay, my love?" He asked, and stroked Seth's blonde highlight.

"Quite." Seth snuggled up closer, and kissed Dean's chest before laying his head down. "I love you."

"I love you, too. _This_ much!" Dean declared, and held his arms open as far apart as they'd go. "You make me so happy, Seth." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed him tight.

"I feel so good whenever I'm with you. I don't even feel like I've just had major knee surgery."

"But you have. We probably shouldn't have played so rough..." Dean realized. "I'm sorry."

"No, I loved it. I needed it. And, I'm not hurting anywhere."

Dean smiled, and pulled a dry blanket over them.

Later that night, Seth and Dean lay in the guest bedroom downstairs, feeding each other rainbow sherbet.

"My love, I have to tell you something. Roman's coming to visit tomorrow. He'll be here in the afternoon, and he'll leave with me for _RAW_ on Sunday. I figured he could stay upstairs in your room, or on the couch, but if you're not okay with that, I'll tell him he has to get a hotel room," Dean blurted, nervous Seth would be upset he'd made plans without checking first.

"Don't be an ass, of course he can stay here! It'll be a Shield reunion!" Seth was laughing, but he remembered Dean crushing on Roman recently and wondered if any of those feelings remained. He did understand, Roman was very handsome, and Seth would admit that he, too, had fantasized about Roman, and even stolen peeks of him in the locker room. He wondered if Roman had done the same or felt the same.

"Whew! Thank goodness you're okay with it. I knew I was taking a risk, but he really wanted to come see you."

"That's sweet of him."

Dean nodded. "He knows what you're going through, with the surgery. I didn't tell him about the other thing. It was supposed to be a surprise visit, but I didn't feel right not checking with you."

"Do I still have to act surprised?"

"Or I can tell Roman I told you. He probably knows I would, anyway, me and my big mouth."

Seth giggled, and fed Dean another spoonful of sherbet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Shield Reunites**

When Seth awoke the next morning, Dean wasn't beside him in bed, but the condo smelled of cooking aromas, and he quickly appeared with a tray.

"Breakfast in bed?" Seth was delighted. "Oh, Dean, you're too sweet."

Dean started to set it down, then stood back up with it. "Do you have to pee first?"

Seth tested his bladder. "I can hold it for this." He patted his lap and Dean set the tray across his legs. A cheese omelet, orange juice, bacon, toast, and coffee. He probably should piss before he drank the coffee, but he could handle everything else.

"It's not much, but it's better than Lucky Charms," Dean said.

"Thank you."

Dean gave him a quick kiss. "Back to the kitchen."

He spent most of the morning in the kitchen, making the dishes he'd promised would sustain Seth while he was away. Seth worked out (except his immobilized right leg), played more games, and posted a social media update all from the comfort of his den. Dean popped in from time to time with updates from Roman, who arrived just after one.

He brought the cold in with him, it clung to his heavy leather coat, but his hug to Seth was still somehow warm. "What a nice place!" He complimented Seth. "Where's-"

"Here I am, bro!" Dean seized him from behind in a big hug.

Roman winced, and shifted his weight from foot to foot as Dean gushed on about the lunch that was waiting, oblivious to Roman's body language that was screaming for relief. He managed to free himself. "Restroom?" He asked, urgently.

"Through the kitchen and to the right," Seth said.

"Oh, sorry, I should have known you'd need to pee! Let me show you," Dean said.

Dean led Roman away, and Seth made his way into the kitchen. Dean had made a huge crock pot of chicken tortilla soup, using many of the leftover taco toppings, for lunch. It smelled awesome, but Seth didn't trust himself to serve up any while using his crutches. He did manage to produce the chopped cilantro, sour cream, and shredded cheese.

Dean and Roman came into the kitchen, laughing. Roman sat down beside Seth and patted his back. "It's so good to see you getting around."

Seth smiled and rolled his eyes. "So to speak."

"Stop, man. You look great, wouldn't be able to guess you'd just had surgery. Dean the drama queen here had me thinking you had one foot in the grave."

"Hey, I resent your characterization-" Dean began as he began dishing up the soup.

"I _did_ have some really low points," Seth admitted.

Roman squeezed his leg. "We'll talk after lunch."

Lunch was a slow meal; soup, conversation, reverie, and lots of laughs. Afterwards, Dean gave Roman the grand tour of Seth's condo before excusing himself back to the kitchen. Roman parked himself on the couch in the den, beside Seth's recliner, and put one paw on Seth's arm, tenderly.

"Listen, Seth. When I had to have surgery, I thought that life as I knew it was over. For a little while, I guess it was. Now don't get upset, but I have to ask: Have you been keeping current with the storylines?"

"No...I just don't think I can bear to. Everything going on without me." Seth felt the depression tugging at him, like the undertow at a beach.

"Neither could I," Roman admitted. "I tried once, the first night I was home from the hospital, and found I was just...gone. It felt terrible."

Seth nodded, and some of the sadness and self-pity ebbed away. Roman understood where he was right now. "Did you ever think your career might be over?"

"Yeah. And even later on, when I was almost back to normal, and my return was being written, I'd have nightmares about it. I wouldn't remember them, but I'd wake up with my pillowcase wet with tears." Roman had never told that to anyone, not even family. "I dreaded not getting medically cleared, but I did. I came back, and was given a huge push. You'll get the same, if not better, believe that."

Seth laughed. "Uh-oh, break out the Shield gear."

Roman laughed, too. "They never let me take mine off. They'll probably just _give_ you the belt, since you're the golden boy and all."

"If only you knew." It was out before Seth could stop himself. Dean's blabbermouth had apparently run off on him. Open mouth, insert foot.

"Knew what?" Roman asked, with great interest.

Seth blushed and lost composure. His natural submissive tendencies to seek Roman's approval were coming in strong. "I'm...I'm definitely a 'golden boy'," he said, finally, keeping his eyes down. He wondered if Roman would get the innuendo.

He did, mostly. "An age player into watersports," he mused.

"Almost," Seth corrected. "A sub into watersports. I've never done age play before, but I've done puppy play."

"Tell me about that."

"I was treated like a dog. Talked to like a dog; fed like a dog from dishes with my name on them set on the floor; collared, harnessed, leashed, muzzled, and penned."

Roman let out a relieved chuckle. "For a minute, I thought you were going to say something else, son."

"Sufferin' succotash, I'm not _that_ freaky," Seth teased.

"Then what's your interest in watersports, if you're not that freaky?"

"Seems to tie in with my naughty, submissive, nature."

"I meant, what do you enjoy about piss play? It's a multi-faceted fetish."

Seth realized it was a fetish that Roman must have as well. Already, his mind was teeming with dirty thoughts. "I love being denied the right to piss and being forced to hold it; pissing on people; getting pissed on by people; wet briefs... Hell, everything I've done so far I've really enjoyed."

"Same here," Roman replied. "I only started exploring a few months ago. A partner turned me on. He's a sub, too, and very into age play."

Roman had never told Seth he played with guys before. Unlike some people in the locker room, Roman was tight-lipped when it came to his conquests.

"I'm a Dom by nature," Roman continued. "And he sensed that right away, and put me in the role of his big brother."

Seth smiled, thinking of Roman role playing someone's (Seth assumed it was someone from work) big brother.

"Anyway, he was also into piss play, and diapers, and I got pulled in. I guess my start was when we'd go out drinking. He always broke the seal, so I started making him hold it the first time he needed to go, to at least delay the frequent restroom breaks. A couple of times I pushed him a little too far, and my poor sub got a little wet. I kind of wanted to know how he felt, so I started limiting myself, too. Found out I have a pretty strong bladder."

"Me too," Seth smiled. "As a sub, I've been forced beyond my limits. I even found myself struggling not to piss my pants on _RAW_. Worst promo I ever did; the whole Authority reamed me a new asshole for that one while my bladder was still aching from what I'd been forced to put it through. Dean said he would've just pissed his pants and hoped no one noticed."

Roman laughed. "He would, too, he's crazy. And, he's had me close to an accident a couple times with the way he sneaks up from behind and does that bear hug thing, today was the second time he caught me on the way to the restroom. Maybe the next time he does it, I won't be able to handle the added pressure. Wonder what he'd think of that."

"I could tell you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. He'd love it. So would I."

"Quite bold for a sub, aren't you?" Roman gave him a half-reproachful look.

Seth lowered his gaze. "Maybe a little. I _have_ been spanked and otherwise punished an awful lot. I guess I'm a bad boy."

"You _guess_ you're a bad boy?"

"I used to be a good boy, but Dean's a bad influence," Seth replied, cutely.

"I'll bet." Roman considered the situation. "And you want a Shield threesome."

"Oh, yes, Sir! Please, Sir, I'll be a good boy, I promise!" Seth begged.

"How does the other bad boy feel about these plans?"

"I want it to be a surprise," Seth gushed with excitement. "He's always wanted to play with you, he thinks you're hot as fuck. So do I."

Roman smiled. "Alright, bad boy. This is probably already understood, but I'm going to run the show."

"Of course, Sir! Thank you, Sir!"

After dinner, Seth whispered to Dean that he again had yearnings, and once Roman excused himself to take a shower in the master bath upstairs, the couple hurried into the guest room. In a flash, Dean was bound to the bed, fully clothed, oops. Laughing, Seth started undoing the straps to fix the problem, but didn't get past the first one.

"What are you dirty boys doing?" Roman was suddenly there.

"Fuck!" Dean gasped, in shock and wonderment. But Seth just replied in his most innocent voice: "Playing."

"Redo that strap now, boy," Roman ordered. "What kind of game is this?"

Seth redid the strap around his boyfriend's wrist. "I'm going to make Dean piss the bed, Sir."

Dean had recovered and realized he wasn't dreaming. He smiled at Roman. "It won't take long; I already need to go."

"You will keep that bed, and yourself, dry," Roman told him.

"But-" Dean protested.

"You can go when I say you can. Until then, wait."

Seth suddenly remembered his own full bladder. Anticipating the threesome, he'd been pounding water ever since Roman had agreed. "May _I_ be excused, Sir?"

"Come here."

Seth slid to the edge of the bed, wearing only a pair of gray boxer briefs. Before he knew it, Roman had him tied to a chair, his right leg left loose, and elevated on the bed.

"No, you have to wait, too," Roman told him, as he admired his handiwork.

"But-" Seth began.

"I _hate_ that word. If either of you talks back to me again, I'll make you both wait even longer," Roman warned. "Now be good boys while I go do some adult stuff." He stepped out, leaving the bound lovers on their own.

"Fuck, this is fucking hot!" Dean declared. "I can't believe you did this, you're the best!"

"I only got Ro' to agree to a threesome, and knew he was going to come in. He said he'd run the show, and he's definitely doing that." Seth squirmed in the chair. "Fuck, I really gotta piss."

"Me, too," Dean said, and wiggled on the bed. "Have you noticed you have a harder time not pissing yourself since you've started playing with it? I sure have."

Seth nodded. "And when I get horny, my bladder starts cramping."

"Oh, fuck! I just peed a little, thanks a lot."

Seth could see the wet spot on Dean's jeans. That made it very hard for him not to do the same. "It's not my fault," Seth protested. "Aw, fuck!" His bladder was cramping now, and it was too painful to fight for much longer. He started calling for Roman. _"Sir! Sir! I really need to piss now! Sir!"_

 _"_ _We_ really need to piss now," Dean corrected. _"Fuck!"_ He struggled against his restraints, and the wet spot on his jeans grew.

That was more than Seth could handle. _"Oh no! Sir!"_ He cried, as he felt some of the piss escape. Shiny darkness bloomed on the crotch of his undies, and piss dripped off the chair. He felt a little better with some of the pressure off, but he knew it wouldn't last.

Dean was whimpering and quivering as he struggled to hold the rest, even though he was growing wetter by the second. _"COME ON, ROMAN!"_

Roman came back. "You bad boys! Look at what you've gone and done! I told you to wait!"

Dean kept wiggling, and Seth put on his puppydog face.

Roman addressed Dean first. "You _still_ need to go? Even after what you've already done in your bed?"

Dean nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Sir," Dean corrected himself.

"What about you?" Roman asked Seth. "Do you still need to go?"

Even though his bladder was a visible bulge, Seth coyly shook his head. "No, Sir."

Roman palpitated the bulge. "Yes you do." He re-positioned Seth's chair, and slipped him out of his fly. He aimed him directly at Dean. "Out with it."

Even though he wanted to explode, and piss all over his boyfriend in the process, Seth forced himself to stop after only a little while, the piss not even reaching Dean because Seth hadn't dared piss full-force for fear of being unable to regain control.

 _"_ _All_ of it, Seth," Roman ordered, and Seth dutifully obeyed. "That a boy." Roman directed Seth's endless stream as much towards Dean as he could, but wasn't too successful due to the height difference between the chair and the bed; most of the piss went over Dean and on to the floor on the other side of the bed.

After putting Seth back into his wet undies, Roman turned his attention back to Dean. "Okay, bad boy, it's your turn."

Dean was soaked. "That won't be necessary, um, Sir. I couldn't wait. I tried to wait, I really did, but I just couldn't."

"You know it's wrong to go all over yourself," Roman half-scolded.

"Yes, I know...Sir. It was an accident." Dean kept playing the cute card. "Seth did it, too!"

"Yes, I know that, tattle-tale piss-pants. Whatever am I going to do with you two bad boys?"

"I think you should not punish us, and just forget it happened," Dean said, brightly, and Seth emphatically nodded and tried not to laugh.

Roman did laugh, a lot. Every time he tried to be serious, he'd look at Dean and Seth and literally double over with the giggles. Finally, he was able to continue. "I'm sorry, but you guys are just too fucking cute." He undid Seth's restraints and helped him to the bench in front of the bed. "Just the same, I have to punish you." He undid Dean's restraints. "Make sure Seth doesn't hurt his knee while I give him what he's got coming," Roman ordered Dean.

Dean obeyed, and helped Seth bend over. Roman pulled down the wet boxer briefs and swatted Seth's naked wet ass. Four sharp, stinging slaps, and Roman and Dean settled Seth down on the bench, on his burning ass cheeks.

"Now it's your turn," Roman told Dean, and sat down beside Seth on the bench. "Over my knees boy, bare-ass."

Dean lowered his soaking wet jeans and tighty whities. He laid prone across Roman's legs, his head in Seth's damp lap. He turned so Seth could see his sassy grin. "You're the best!" Dean whispered. "I love you."

Seth tousled Dean's dirty-blonde hair. "I love you, too."

"What's that?" Roman asked, stroking Dean's very spankable ass.

"Nothing, Sir," Seth replied, and Dean giggled.

"Dean, you're going to get it!" Roman threatened, but his tone was that of a big brother teasing a little brother. Seth found that very hot, and felt different wetness in his damp boxer briefs.

"I'll be good!" Dean promised, put he poked Seth to show him his fingers were crossed.

Roman laughed and swatted Dean's ass five times. Then: "Dean!" Roman stood up. His lap was wet. "You dirty little bastard!"

"I, um, couldn't help it," Dean lied, and Seth began laughing.

"Such a nasty boy... I have no idea what to do with you..." Roman began, but Seth noticed he seemed distracted. He was casually pacing before his Shield playmates with authority, but his posture and gait was somehow...tight. Seth realized it was the same way he himself had appeared during his worst promo ever, struggling not to piss himself. Just as he made the connection, Roman stopped pacing, and bent over with one hand in his crotch.

"Aw, fuck..." Roman said. He straightened up. The stain Dean had left on his jeans had grown, and spread down one leg. "And to think I punished you guys... I've never pissed anything but underwear before." He chuckled a little.

"Fuck, Ro', that's fucking hot!" Dean exclaimed.

"Fuck yeah it is," Seth agreed, and he and Dean automatically began kissing and petting each other.

"I still _really_ need to go," Roman said. He took off his shirt, and put a hand on his bulging bladder. He undid his belt and jeans and stepped out of them. He was wearing tight black boxer briefs, and he had to hold himself. "I haven't been to the restroom since I first got here. I've been needing to piss since before dinner. I don't know how I managed not to piss in the shower, but I didn't."

"Damn," Seth commented. "You must have a crazy-strong bladder."  
"I do, but I'm beyond my limits now," Roman admitted, and made a helpless face. "I'm about to piss everywhere."

"Piss on _us!"_ Seth exclaimed, and Dean nodded eagerly.

Roman shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I don't think your surgical incision should be getting piss in it, Seth."

"I'll make sure it doesn't," Dean promised. "I'll protect it. Please, Ro'! I'll do anything!"

"Alright, but you protect Seth's knee!" Roman pulled out his cock, and Seth and Dean were both a little envious. Roman was _very_ well-hung, even though he wasn't fully hard, and smooth and pretty, like Seth. He stroked it to try to keep from pissing.

"Are you going to pee on us or what?" Dean asked, as he stroked Seth's hard on through his wet undies.

"Are you going to get something to protect Seth's knee?"

"I was just going to, you know, protect it with my body. I won't let one drop get anywhere near the bandages."

"Dean, go and get something waterproof to cover Seth's knee _now,_ or neither of you is going to get pissed on. I'll waste it in the bed, or even worse, the toilet," Roman threatened.

"Okay, okay." Dean dashed from the room.

"Hurry up!" Roman called after him. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Fuck, I'm about to piss," he complained to Seth.

"If I wasn't temporarily crippled, I'd come over there and tickle you," Seth teased.

"If you weren't temporarily crippled, I'd be pissing already." Roman tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace as he bent over and blushed, dealing with a particularly bad bladder cramp. "Fuck. _Hurry up, Dean!"_

Dean reappeared with a trash bag. "I wanted to find something a little classier, but you kept rushing me-"

Roman snatched the bag from Dean and hastily threw it over Seth's leg. Instantly, he let loose a powerful stream of piss all over Seth's hard cock, re-wetting the snug gray boxer briefs. Roman closed his eyes, and sighed with relief.

"Hey, what about me?" Dean asked, and jumped in front of the waterfall.

"Go sit down, there's plenty for you, too." Roman grinned, and pissed on his brothers while they played with each other and themselves. Seth even managed to catch the stream in his mouth, and drank some. Dean was playing with him as he drank Roman's golden (well, it wasn't golden at all, it was virtually clear, but it didn't matter) nectar. The whole situation was a sensual overload, and Seth shot his load, the first spurts went somewhere across the room, but Dean managed to catch the rest in his hand.

"Oh, Seth, you dirty little fucker, I love you," Dean murmured in his ear as he caught the handful.

Roman directed the remainder of his piss at Dean. All over his hard-on until Seth recovered enough to take charge of that, then all over his wifebeater and in his mouth. It was Dean's first time drinking, but it actually tasted pretty good, and he swallowed everything Roman gave him. Seth's hair got very wet when he was going down on Dean, who already seemed ready to explode.

"I.. Want... More..." Dean panted to Roman, while struggling not to cum inside his boyfriend's mouth.

"Sorry, fresh out." Roman shrugged. "But now I'm hard." He stroked it and moaned for Dean's amusement.

That pushed Dean over the edge. "Damn you, Roman!" He cried, as he exploded Seth's mouth. Seth sucked him eagerly. "I didn't...want to do that...yet."

"Mmmm, Dean, you bad, bad boy," Seth cooed, and they snuggled.

Roman cleared his throat. "My turn. Who wants to help me?"

"Me! Me, me, me!" Seth and Dean chirruped.

Roman looked down at the scepter he held in his hand. Precum seeped, and dripped on floor. "I think I have enough for both of you."

"I'll say," Seth quipped. He still hadn't gotten over the perfection of Roman's huge, gorgeous cock.

"Mhmm," Dean agreed. "Is that a Samoan thing? Being so well-hung?"

Roman laughed. "I don't know."

"Or is it all in the family? Are your cousins so...gifted?" Dean prodded.

"Jimmy and Jey?" Roman asked, and Dean nodded eagerly. "You should know, you've roomed with Jey a lot."

"Yeah, but I never got a chance to see his cock except one time, and I didn't look because I said I wouldn't, I didn't even peek, and now I'm-" Dean wrapped his lips around the head of Roman's cock. "Mmmph," he commented, as he tried to perform decent head on something so large. Seth imagined Roman's sub must shit footballs, if they fucked. Roman certainly wouldn't bend over.

He playfully shoved Dean out of the way. "Allow me." He dripped strawberry flavored massage oil on Roman's massive hard on and took him in both hands. Roman groaned with pleasure, and dug his fingers into Seth's hair. Seth felt himself getting hard again. He knew he couldn't fit Roman's entire cock in his mouth, so he chose to focus on the head, and work the shaft with his hands.

Dean got up to make out with Roman, but soon Roman was in the throes of pleasure, and almost feral in his expression, panting and growling and cussing. Dean slid from his grasp, and underneath the bench where Seth was perched, and began sucking him instead.

Roman suddenly snatched himself away from Seth and held himself tight, orgasm was very near. "Get up here, bad boy," he told Dean.

Dean obediently sat down beside Seth on the bench.

"Not that I don't like seeing you two play together, but I'm about to cum." Roman began to jack himself. "Do you want it?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean replied.

"Yes, Sir," Seth begged. "Oh, please, Sir."

"Alright you dirty boys. Sit back, and open wide."

Dean and Seth obeyed. Automatically, their hands went into each others laps. Roman began to make those feral noises again, and they knew he was close. " _Ah, FUCK!"_

Dean and Seth tried to catch the hot jiz in their mouths as it spurted from their Shield brother, but they were mostly unsuccessful, most of it got all over them.

That night, the Shield slept together in the guest bed, with Seth in the middle. It was crowded, but all of them slept very well, and Seth had never felt more protected, cherished, or loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Dean and Roman Together on the Road**

Dean and Roman had a full day of travel in front of them. Shortly after breakfast, they bade farewell to Seth. Dean was a little nervous about leaving him alone so soon after his surgery, but he had talked to a retired couple two doors down, who'd promised to visit Seth and make sure he had everything he needed.

First, into Roman's rental car for a long drive to the airport. Then, three planes to Seattle, where they would arrive at eleven at night. Not even halfway to the airport, Dean was already wanting a pit stop, thanks to his coffee addiction. He didn't want to bother Roman, but then he remembered what happened on the way to Arlington, when he didn't speak up right away. He wanted to be cute about it, but just as he was about to speak, his bladder spoke up with a cramp. He bit his lips, and squirmed a little.

Roman noticed. "Don't worry, bro, I plan to stop before we get to the airport," he told Dean in his calm, cool, caring older-brother Dom voice.

"Soon?" Dean asked.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, actually. Can you wait for an hour or so?"

Dean was loosening his belt. "An _hour?_ No effing way. Maybe half an hour, or twenty minutes, and I'm not even sure I can wait that long."

"What if you were in the ring?" Roman asked.

"What would keep me in a match that long?"

"Drawing a low number in the Rumble."

"I'd just slip out under the bottom rope and sneak a pee under the ring, like Seth did that one time."

Roman laughed. "That's nasty. But what else would one expect from a dirty boy like you? Okay, no peeing under the ring. What do you do?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess I'd have to try to hold it until the match was over. And, if I just couldn't, or it was really starting to affect my performance, I think I'd have to pee my pants and hope no one notices. Not like it hasn't been done before."

"True," Roman said, matter-of-factly.

"Have you ever-" Dean began.

"No." Roman laughed.

"But you wear black, it would be easy for you."

"No." Roman shook his head. "And you wore black, too, when we were the Shield."

Dean nodded. "Can we stop soon? Like real soon?"

"No," Roman replied.

Dean held himself and rocked back and forth. "Please, Roman!"

"You can hold it."

"No, I can't!"

"Yes you can, Dean. And stop squirming around like you're five years old, have a little dignity."

"I can't help it; I really need to go bad!" Dean complained.

"Yes you can. I need a restroom, too, and you don't see me doing any of that childish stuff."

"You need to go, too? Then let's stop."

"Okay, we'll stop a _little_ earlier," Roman compromised.

"When?" Dean asked, urgently.

Roman looked at the clock. "About half an hour."

Dean bit his lips, and sighed.

Roman patted his leg. "You'll be fine."

Dean doubted that. He'd had too much coffee, again. Roman had had only one cup with breakfast, but he, like Dean, had also had a lot of water. And, even though Roman said he needed to pee, he was _still_ drinking a bottle of water! Dean didn't know how he did it; he himself couldn't even handle the thought of adding more fluid to his body.

The longest half-hour of Dean's life was finally over. Roman guided the car into a gas station. Dean scrambled out before Roman could park it, and hurried to the restroom as fast as he could; every step of the way he felt like he was going to pee his pants. He tried the knob, it was locked. He banged frantically on the door, but no one replied. "Fuck!"

"I'll see if there's a key," Roman called from the car. He made his way to the main entrance in tight, careful steps, awkward and stiff.

Dean paced back and forth in front of the locked restroom, stopping every so often to hold himself. He pounded on the door again, just in case there was someone in there. "Come on! I'm about to piss my fucking pants out here!" He whimpered helplessly, and shoved his hand down his pants to hold his cock.

Finally, he saw Roman coming with the key, which was attached to a kids' potty seat. He was moving slowly, and breathing hard, and Dean ran and yanked it from his hand. He jammed the key in the lock and turned it, but before he could enter the restroom, Roman shoved him aside and got in first.

"No!" Dean whined. "Please, Roman, let me go first, please." He couldn't let go of his cock, he needed to pee so bad it was burning.

Roman was already peeing in the toilet, not even caring that Dean was standing in the open doorway, struggling not to wet his jeans. Dean felt a little dribble escape, and wet his undies, and he helplessly whimpered. "Oh fuck, Roman, please hurry, please, I'm pissing my pants!"

Roman moved to make room for Dean. "Come on, there's enough space for you, too. Can't have you pissing in your pants."

Dean didn't need to hear that twice. Finally, relief! He leaked again before he could get beside Roman, and began to wonder if the pair of briefs he was wearing were cursed, they were the same teal and white ones he'd been wearing when he'd driven Seth home from the hospital, and he'd peed in them, too. As he finally emptied his bursting bladder, he actually felt faint, and weak in the knees, and had to lean against Roman. "Don't make me hold it that long ever again."

Roman smiled. "I can't promise you that."

Dean tucked himself away. The wet undies were cold, and he cringed. He put a hand on his stomach. "Fuck, I _still_ ache from that!"

Roman was washing his hands. He wasn't going to tell Dean, but he'd pushed himself a little too far, and pissed not only in his sheer black boxer briefs and down his legs a little (thank goodness for black, baggy sweats), but all over his hands, too. He'd drunk way too much water. He hoped to make it to the airport without having to stop again.

"I'll take the key back," Dean volunteered. "Did you want anything?"

"No thanks. I'm just going to go top of the tank."

After Roman finished pumping gas, Dean came back, smiling, with a big Styrofoam cup of coffee. "They put on a fresh pot just for me!"

"Really, bro?" Roman shot him a chastising look. "Do you really think you need another coffee?"

"Yes." Dean took a big swallow. "Mmmm, this is pretty good. Never know what you'll get when it comes to gas station coffee."

"I know what you'll get. A bursting bladder. And then I'll have to listen to you whine about it." Roman got them back on the road.

"I won't need to go again until we get to the airport," Dean said. "Probably can make it through the ticket counter and security, too."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Roman decided. "No restroom for you until we're through security. Sure you can make it?"

Dean took another big swallow of coffee. "Yup."

"We'll see."

Roman didn't need to stop again, but upon arriving at the ticketing area, he had to find a men's room before he could do anything else. One of the advantages of being tall was being able to see over most people in a crowd, and his eyes settled on that ever-important sign: MEN. "I need to use the restroom, come on."

He and Dean pushed their way through the crowd to the restroom. Dutifully, Dean stood by while Roman used the trough. "Don't you think you should go, too?" Roman asked him.

"You said I couldn't until after we got through security."

"I changed my mind. You can go now if you want."

"Nah, I don't have to."

Roman gave him a questioning glance. "Are you sure?"

Dean nodded. "Mhmm."

"Okay..." Roman washed his hands, and they went to get their tickets.

Then, they followed the signs to the security checkpoint. Of course, there was a long line, but it seemed to be moving, and Dean seemed to be moving around more than necessary.

"Are you sure you don't need to go?" Roman asked him.

"No, I'm good."

Roman gave him a doubtful look, but it was his turn to show his ID and boarding pass to the TSA officer, so he didn't get a chance to ask Dean anything else. Thankfully, security went off without a hitch, he never knew what to expect with his Samoan name. Dean joined him while he was putting his shoes back on, then they began following more signs to their gate.

Roman paused before a men's room, thinking Dean would probably want to stop. But, he didn't. Instead, he wanted to go to a little store up ahead to get provisions for the flight. Roman did, too. He liked to have something in his stomach, and lots of water whenever he flew. This first flight they were sitting in first class, but even in first class, the food wasn't the greatest.

"Aren't you going to get more coffee?" Roman quipped, as they passed a cafe.

Dean shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Learned your lesson, huh, bro?"

Dean didn't answer that. He continued to the little store, called The Plane Depot, and bought gum, two king size Snickers, and a liter of water. Roman bought overpriced beef jerky and two liters of water. One of them he gave to Dean.

"Don't want you getting dehydrated, bro." He smiled.

So did Dean. "Thanks, bro." He handed Roman a Snickers. "Don't want you getting cranky."

Roman took it. "Thanks. There's another restroom. Do you need to go?"

"Not right now."

Roman was beginning to doubt that was true. Dean was either in denial or flat-out lying. He'd had that large coffee, plus a bottle of water since their gas station stop, and hadn't pissed since. He had to be holding on to a lot.

"There's our gate!" Dean said, brightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to use the restroom before you get on that plane, son?" Roman asked him, as he checked the flight's time and the time on his phone. They'd made it with fifteen minutes to spare.

"No, I don't need to," Dean claimed, even as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Suit yourself." Roman sat down and began playing a game on his phone. He pretended to ignore Dean, who was practically potty dancing.

Dean was busy in his phone, too, texting Seth about their travels. He really _did_ need to pee, and was texting Seth about that, too. He was holding it on purpose, just to make Roman worry. Seth thought that was great. After five minutes, Dean couldn't take it anymore. "I think I will run to the little boys' room real quick," he told Roman, but just then, first-class boarding was announced.

"Guess you'll have to wait," Roman said, and led him towards the line to board.

Dean looked longingly at the men's room. There was a line for that, too. He wouldn't make it there and back in time; he would have to wait until he was on the plane. Maybe he could sneak in the bathroom before takeoff, he'd seen people do that before.

An airline clerk scanned their boarding passes, and Roman and Dean hurried through the gate and on to the plane. A male flight attendant showed them their seats, Dean by the window, Roman beside him. They stowed their carry-on bags in the overhead compartment above them. Now was Dean's chance to slip into the bathroom, but he found himself stopping traffic. At least ten people stood between him and the first-class bathroom. He turned around, maybe he could go in coach, but that way was congested with people, too.

"Dean, sit down," Roman said. "You're blocking the aisle, and making me block it, too."

He sat down, and adjusted the waistband of his jeans. He was regretting being a brat, yes, Roman thought it was cute, but he _really_ should have hit one of the four restrooms they'd passed by, because he'd been needing to pee for the last hour and a half. He bit his lips, and fidgeted.

"Relax, you look like an ass," Roman scolded.

"I can't help it, I need to pee."

"Now, Dean, you had plenty of opportunities to use the restroom. We only saw like five or six."

"I know," Dean muttered miserably, and squirmed.

"Dean, stop that."

"I can't help it," Dean repeated. "I gotta go bad."

"Serves you right, bro." Roman's voice was big-brother kind, but Dean's situation made him irritable, like at McDonald's, when he'd made an uncharacteristically catty remark to Seth about his crutches.

Dean bit his lips again. "Yeah, yeah. You don't have to rub it in. I wonder if I can pee before preflight. Can you stand up, bro?" Dean got up, the aisle wasn't as crowded, he could make it!

 _Ding!_ The seat belt lights came on, and over the loudspeaker came the voice Dean didn't want to hear, ordering him to sit down and put his belt on.

Roman laughed at the expression on his face. "Guess you'll just have to hold it, bro."

"I can run real quick, _move."_

"Sit down, Dean," Roman ordered, as he caught sight of a flight attendant heading their way. Dean saw, too, and quickly sat down and buckled up. He rocked back and forth. Roman cast him a warning look.

Irritated, Dean replied: "According to a tutorial Jimmy read to me, I'm supposed to do whatever I can to get comfortable."

"A tutorial on how to not piss oneself? Someone actually wrote that?"

"A few someone's," Dean replied. "There are quite a few out there, some with illustrations."

"Why was Jimmy reading it to you? Bedtime story?"

"Long story." Dean loved telling stories. Even in his condition, he wanted to share that particular story with Roman, and he fought that. The subject matter certainly wouldn't help him now.

But, Roman left him no choice. "Tell me about it," he said, as the plane began take off.

"Okay, but if I pee my pants while telling it, it'll be your fault," Dean said, playfully. "Jimmy, Naomi, Jey, and I were driving a rental car to Arlington. Jey was driving, and I was sitting shotgun. We weren't on the road long when I started feeling like I had to pee. I didn't want to be a pain in the ass, so I decided to just hold it until we stopped for lunch."

Roman smiled, and Dean was surprised he wasn't suffering more for telling the story, so he continued it. "Turned out they'd planned on a late lunch, so I had to tell Jey, there was no way I could wait that long. Jey said he'd stop as soon as he could, and Jimmy did a search on how to hold it when you really gotta go and there's no place to do it. He read the results out loud, and I tried some of them."

"Did they work?" Roman wanted to know.

"Some of them helped a bit, but I ended up peeing my pants anyway." Dean blushed. "There was a problem at the rest area. Two sheriffs were there. The women's room was broken, so everyone had to use the men's, switching off between men and women every seven minutes. I got there right after they stopped letting men in, fifteen seconds too late. I couldn't even take the time to plead my case, I just turned around and started heading for the woods. I had to pee so bad I could barely walk. I wasn't even halfway there when I started peeing my pants, so I started running, but the pee kept running, too. It was broad daylight, so I couldn't just whip it out and pee, but I didn't want to get my shoes wet, so I knelt in the grass and peed until I could finally stop it."

"Dirty boy," Roman scolded, playfully.

Dean nodded. "Filthy. When I was able to stop peeing, I got up, walked to the woods, and finished in the bushes. I had to tie my hoodie around my waist."

"Like a naughty school boy."

"Uh-huh. Not like it did a whole lot to hide the mess I'd made."

 _Ding!_ The lights went off, and automatically, Dean rose. Roman did, too, and stepped out to let his Shield brother make a mad dash for the restroom.

Dean was away a long time. When he came back, he had his hoodie tied around his waist, revealing a cheesy WWE t-shirt, Ambrose Asylum. Roman looked at him reproachfully as he stood in the aisle to let Dean into his seat. Once they were both seated again, Roman began to scold.

"You waited too long again, didn't you, bro?"

Dean blushed, and looked down. "Uh-huh. It was only a little accident, though, I _almost_ made it-"

Roman cut him off. "Let me see."

Dean untied his hoodie and showed Roman the fist-sized wet spot on his jeans.

"Dirty boy." Roman touched the spot. He pulled his hand away before the flight attendant approached.

"Would either of you gentlemen like a beverage?" He asked Roman and Dean.

"Coffee, please, with half and half," Dean said.

"No, he will not be having any coffee," Roman told the flight attendant. "I'll have a Miller High Life, and get the boy a kiddie cocktail."

"No cherries," Dean told the flight attendant.

The flight attendant looked a little perplexed. "So, no coffee?"

"No," Roman said, to both the flight attendant, and Dean.

"Very well, I'll be right back with those drinks."

"I can't have coffee?" Dean asked Roman.

"No."

"Why not? I'm a big boy."

"Yes, you are, but you're also a naughty boy. But, just being a boy anyway, you tend to not know your own limits."

Dean smiled and nodded in agreement. "No, no I don't." He took a few deep swallows of water from one of the two liter bottles he'd brought on board.

"Oh, and in such a hurry to put it back," Roman teased. "Filling your bladder all over again."

"Yeah, but I gotta prep for the next two days so I don't get dehydrated, and so do you."

Roman nodded, and the flight attendant brought their drinks. He opened his beer and took a swig.

"Shouldn't be having that beer, either," Dean said, and sipped his Shirley Temple through a straw.

Just for that comment, Roman slammed two thirds of the bottle and ordered another. He finished the last third and set it down on his tray table and glared at Dean. "And why's that?"

"It's makes you need to pee."

"No, it makes _you_ need to pee, just like when you drink coffee," Roman retorted playfully. "You're like a puppy."

"Oh no, that's Seth. Isn't he just adorable, though?" Dean got starry-eyed.

Roman nodded. "Yeah. It's hard to look into those big brown eyes and say no."

"He _loves_ that, though."

"I noticed that. You guys are really cute. How long have my Shield brothers been playing together?"

Dean replayed that night in Atlanta in his mind, and remembered how hot Roman had looked, and how much he'd wanted him. He also remembered thinking that Roman and Sheamus had something going on, and that made him upset. Seth had been there to comfort him. "Since that Atlanta after party. After you and Sheamus pulled the old bathroom-disappearance act, Seth and I burned one out on the patio. One thing led to another, and before I knew it, we were totally making out. Fucking Bo came out and slapped my ass and tried to make it a trio, but we weren't having it. He locked us out on the patio."

"Bo's such an ass...I didn't mean to disappear, but I had to help Sheamus, ah, make a quiet exit."

"He didn't make it, did he?"

Roman chucked. "No, bro. I had to go up to his room, find him some clothes, take them back down to the mezzanine, tucked inside my coat, and after all that, I just wanted to go to bed."

"With Sheamus?" Dean teased.

Roman laughed. "Nah, gingers are evil."

Dean laughed, too. Roman wasn't playing with Sheamus after all. "Anyway, Seth's been my dirty boy toy ever since that night. And, Sheamus' pants weren't the only thing that got wet that night. I peed on Seth! Twice!"

Roman opened his second beer. "Please continue."

"The first time, we'd just cum, and we both needed to go. Seth sat down on the toilet, and I sat in his lap, facing him, and peed all over his sexy cock. He peed, too. The second time, I woke up almost pissing my undies, and Jey was passed out, snoring in our bathroom, with the door locked. I was just going to go in a trashcan, but I texted Seth to be flirty. I asked him what I should do, and he replied that he would be right down, and I could pee on him."

"What a dirty little fucker," Roman said, admirably.

"Oh yeah, Seth's _terrible._ I'm a very lucky boy."

"What happened next?" Roman prodded.

"I wasn't sure if Seth was serious or not, hard to tell with a text. But, I decided to wait five minutes, just in case he did show up. It was only a couple minutes before he was knocking on the door, but I was panicking, I'd already wet myself a little, and was struggling to hold the rest. Seth sat down in the desk chair, and I straddled him again just as I lost control. I forgot to take my briefs off, I totally soaked both of us. Naughty boy was dripping. He drank some, too."

"Mmmm, that's hot. You guys are so bad."

"He didn't want to change clothes, but I made him. He took the undies I peed in, too."

Roman smiled. "Good stuff."

Dean nodded, happily. _"Seth's_ good. I don't know who taught him, but he taught him well."

"Someone from the business?"

"No, Seth told me he was a Wall Street broker. I think their relationship was on the Master/slave level."

Roman nodded in agreement. "I definitely see the tendencies. He's very sub. What would you call yourself, bro?"

"A switch."

"And?" Roman looked at him expectantly.

"A dirty boy."

Roman stroked a lock of Dean's hair and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Dean's Dilemmas**

At the airport hub, Dean and Roman had enough time before their next flight to eat a decent meal in a sit-down restaurant, and call Seth. Again, Roman denied Dean the right to order coffee, but didn't order him another Shirley Temple.

Their next flight was in coach, in the first seats. Extra legroom. Dean, who'd been without his drug of choice, his coffee, for hours, was beginning to flag. He slumped in his seat and waited quietly for takeoff.

It didn't happen on schedule; they were delayed almost half an hour, and Roman began to worry. There was very little leeway between this flight and their next one, the last one they had to make, as it was. Unless they made damn good time in the air, he and Dean could very well miss that last flight, and would have to spend the whole night driving to Seattle.

Dean fell asleep soon after takeoff, and Roman read the scripts for _RAW_ and tried not to worry about missing that flight. He didn't order anything from the flight attendant's cart. He ate half the Snickers bar Dean had given him and drained a bottle of water. Beside him, Dean slept on, unconcerned about their predicament, and Roman decided that if they missed that flight, _Dean_ could do all the driving. He didn't know how anyone could sleep on a commercial airplane, even in first class he found it impossible unless he was completely exhausted. There was just no getting comfortable. He could sleep in a car, though.

He needed to piss before he got off the plane. He hated the restrooms on planes, but it was his last chance to piss before landing in Seattle, if they made that flight. There would be no time to stop in a restroom at the airport; they would have to run to the gate. The next flight probably wouldn't have restrooms available on it, since it was only an hour long. He should probably mention that to Dean.

He nudged Dean a couple of times, but he just snored a little and mumbled something random. Roman gave up and used his celebrity to gain access to the first class restroom, better than putting himself on display to row after row of people who would all know he was going to the restroom and might even take a video of it.

When he came back, he made a more serious effort to rouse Dean, and succeeded. "Bro, you might want to use the restroom now. I strongly urge you to take that advice, because you won't have time at the airport. We're going to have to run, literally, to make that flight. It's a short flight, so the restroom will probably not be available."

"Good idea." Dean yawned. "I do have to go."

"Hurry up, we've got to be getting ready to land pretty soon. Use the first class restroom."

"But we're in coach."

"Just go in first class, it's closer," Roman told him again.

Dean looked back. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, go."

"I've got time, I don't have to go that bad yet," Dean said.

"Bro, they're putting on that light real soon."

Dean looked at his watch. "Damn, why didn't you wake me earlier? Guess I'd better go to the little boys' room now."

Just as Roman rose to let him out, the lights came on.

"Oh, fuck..." Dean whispered.

Roman sat down and shook his head, forehead in hand. Then he looked over at Dean.

Dean was blushing. "We should have time for a quick pee break, right?"

Roman shook his head. "I don't think so, bro. We'll have to run to the gate as it is, if we make it in time."

"Jimmy said you're not supposed to run when you need to pee."

"Son, you don't have a choice. If you'd listened to me and used the restroom when I first told you to, you wouldn't be running when you need to pee. Just don't let it slow you down. If we don't make that flight we'll have to drive to Seattle. It'll take all night."

Dean fell quiet, and stayed that way through the landing and the dash to the gate. Roman got a little worried; usually Dean wasn't mousy like that at all. They made it on board just before the door closed, and joined the rest of the passengers in the small plane.

As Roman had predicted, no restroom on the flight. When it was announced, he looked over at Dean, but Dean was looking out the window, into the night. Roman began to wonder if Dean was angry with him, so after the roar of the takeoff was over, he spoke again.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that we made this flight. I thought for sure we'd miss it."

Dean shrugged, but otherwise had no comment. Roman didn't know Dean couldn't even speak, all of his efforts were focused on not peeing. He was coming to the realization that his efforts were futile. There was no way he'd be able to hold it for an hour. He'd already leaked a couple of times. He would have to do what he said he'd do, wet his pants in the presence of strangers, and hope no one saw. Thankfully, it was just a small plane, not _RAW_ or a pay per view. The lights were off, the travelers encouraged to sleep, and many were. Not Roman, though Dean wished he would, he knew his Shield brother couldn't sleep on planes.

"Hey, did I do something that upset you?" Roman touched Dean's shoulder, and that small distraction was all it took for Dean to lose it.

He bent forward, hoping to keep the pee from running out of the back of the seat by soaking up some if it with his hoodie. It seemed to have worked, and he stopped as soon as he felt he'd let go of enough to make it to the airport. He sat up. In the darkness, he had to squint to see the damage.

Roman looked at him quizzically. "You okay?"

"Shhh." Dean put his finger to his lips. "I peed my pants. Trying not to let on about it so no one notices."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Roman looked over at his lap.

"It's not your fault." Dean saw where Roman was looking, and looked at Roman's lap. He saw Roman pitch a tent, and naturally followed suit. "I have no one but me to thank for this-" Dean gestured at his wet jeans and hoodie, "-I'm a brat."

Roman groped Dean's wet crotch. "Yes, definitely. Just look at you, soaking wet."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to have to change into my ring clothes at the airport. I don't want to go down to baggage claim like this."

"You don't put anything but ring clothes in your carry-on?"

"No, travel light. I know you don't, though. Can I borrow some clothes?" Dean asked, hopefully.

Roman laughed. "Hell no."

"Why not?" Dean wanted to know.

"Because you'll piss in them."

They laughed together. Dean fidgeted. "I still have to go, too. But, I did what I said I would if I was in an impossible situation. I guess if it came down to it, and I had to pee during a match, and couldn't deal with it, I'd probably do it then, too. Nobody's noticed this yet."

"We're sitting in the dark, bro."

They laughed again.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about anyone seeing you, either. At this time of night, hardly anyone will be at the airport."

"True."

"And those pants hide it well, it's not like you're wearing khakis. They should be somewhat dry when we land-"

"Roman?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Can you please just let it go? I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't want condolences. I just want to ignore it."

"Ignore it? But you're so hot when you're wet."

Dean had to smile. "You're right. Seth said so, too."

"But, you're still a dirty little brat. I'll deal with that later. I'm sorry for carrying on with the comfort. Force of habit, I guess."

"Because of Jey?"

Roman realized how close he'd come to revealing his relationship with Sheamus to blabbermouth Dean. He'd only seen Jey have an accident once, but it had been a rather embarrassing one, the night of Jimmy's bachelor party. So, why not use Jey to cover his ass? "Yeah, poor Jey."

"I can't imagine what it's like to be pee shy," Dean mused.

"I can't imagine _you_ being shy about anything," Roman teased.

Dean blushed and grinned. "Well, I guess I can be a little shy when the situation warrants it...well, maybe 'shy' isn't the best word. Quiet, maybe?"

"Quiet? That's an antonym for Dean Ambrose. I can count on one hand the times you've been quiet, except for when you're asleep."

"Come on, that's a complete exaggeration-"

"Is it? I'll list them off, starting with the most recent." Roman took a deep breath. "One: today, just a little while ago. Two: When we were practicing in Arlington, and you got the wind knocked out of you. Three: When we had a moment of silence-"

"Okay, I talk too much," Dean cut him off.

"You're like that dog that ate alphabet soup." Roman laughed.

"What?"

"Something I saw on PBS once, possibly while high."

Dean laughed, then winced. "Ugh. I'm so fucking uncomfortable." He began to fidget.

Roman touched his arm. "We'll be landing soon, and you can go potty."

"I know," Dean said, as he squirmed.

"Or, you could just go in your pants. They're already wet, after all," Roman teased.

"I won't go potty in my pants," Dean replied, cutely. "But how will I get off the plane without anyone seeing?"

Roman thought. "Well, if you carry your bag in front of you, and I walk behind you, no one should see a thing. You can change in the restroom, then we'll go get our checked stuff, and the rental car."

"Okay. Are you sure I can't borrow some clothes? I really don't want to wear my ring clothes-"

"Shush, son, you're wearing them now." Roman tugged at Dean's t-shirt.

"I never wrestle in t-shirts, or jeans that are this tight. If I tried to wrestle in these jeans, I'd split 'em. And, I can't wrestle in skate shoes, either, my ankles would probably snap."

Roman nodded. "Your shoes aren't wet, are they?"

"Thankfully, no, but if we don't get to the airport soon they very well could be before this ordeal is over."

The intercom pinged; they were about to land in Seattle. Roman put his seat upright and smiled at Dean. "You'll make it, bro."

Dean nodded, and smiled back.

Roman followed Dean into the family restroom at the airport. He'd never been inside one before, and was surprised at the odd mixture of regular and junior size plumbing fixtures. "Which one should I use?" Dean asked Roman, as he potty danced.

Roman laughed. "Not the sinks."

"I think I'll pee in the little toilet," Dean decided, and turned towards it. "Oh, fuck... My zipper's stuck!"

Roman just shook his head, and couldn't help but chuckle at Dean, poor Dean, who was struggling to get his zipper unstuck, and not piss himself at the same time.

"It's not funny!" Dean snapped. He gave up on the zipper, and began trying to pull his tight jeans down, but he was laughing, too. He had to stop messing with his jeans to hold himself with both hands. "These pants are cursed!" He quickly sat down on toilet junior just as his bladder, tired and sore from what he'd put it through during this long day of travel, exploded.

"Whatever am I going to do with you, Dean?"

"It's not my fault, it's the pants. I couldn't get the zipper down, I still can't." Dean tried getting out of the jeans again, and succeeded. "These undies are cursed!"

"First the pants are cursed, now the undies. Really, Dean?"

"Uh-huh," Dean replied, lowering the boyish teal briefs with white trim. "Every single time I've worn these I've ended up peeing in them. I'm not sure about the jeans, but these undies are _definitely_ cursed."

"Dirty boy." Roman gave him an affectionate shove.

"Are you sure I can't borrow something?" Dean asked for the third time.

"Yeah, my SWAT vest," Roman replied, and laughed.

"Come on, Roman, please?" Dean begged, still hanging around naked.

"Absolutely not, you dirty little fucker!"

"No, Seth's the dirty little fucker; I'm a bad boy."

"Cute," Roman said. "You're both dirty little fuckers in my opinion, but especially _you_ , Dean, because you're here with me now."

Dean pulled on his ring clothes. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" He zipped up his black hoodie and spun around to cockily challenge Roman's authority.

"What am I going to do... What... am I... _Sufferin' succotash, son!"_ Roman grabbed Dean, bent him over a sink, and spanked his fine ass several times in quick succession.

Dean straightened up and rubbed his ass dramatically. He pouted at Roman.

"Don't you give me that look, Dean," Roman warned, but his tone was coy. "I'm going to get our bags and the car. Meet me down there."

Dean began putting his wet things in his carry on. "Why don't I just go with you?"

"Dean! Rinse those things out, that's why you can't come with me. Try to find a plastic bag to put them in, too."

"Oh!" Dean said, and took his clothes over to the sink.

"Good boy, see you downstairs."

Dean got down to the rental car agency just as Roman was coming out. He rushed to help with their luggage; Roman didn't look merely tired anymore, he looked exhausted.

"Want me to drive to the hotel?" Dean asked, as they waited outside for their car.

"Nah, I'm good," Roman said, and stifled a yawn.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're only going down the street."

The car pulled up, a gray Hyundai Sonata, and Roman took possession of it from the valet while Dean loaded their bags in the back, careful to keep his wet thing separate.

Roman pulled into a convenience store parking lot.

"What are we getting?" Dean asked. "I wonder if they have fresh coffee."

"Seriously, Dean?" Roman asked, and shook his head. "The last thing you need is coffee. You'll piss all over the place. Probably won't even make it to the hotel with dry pants."

"Over _there?"_ Dean asked, and pointed to the Holiday Inn Express across the street. He opened the door for Roman. There was indeed coffee brewing, and Dean couldn't resist, even though he knew, or maybe because he knew, it would irk Roman.

After he fixed himself a cup, he looked around for Roman and found him in an aisle. He had a small bottle of Tide and when he saw Dean had gotten coffee, he threw it at him. Dean managed to catch it without spilling the coffee.

"Brat," Roman said. "I'm glad you're here. Since you've had...such a hard day, I think we need to take some precautions."

Dean looked at what was on the shelf, and realized Roman was going to make him wear a diaper, punishment for his accidents. "It won't happen again, I swear."

Roman ignored that. "Not a huge selection, but you should be able to fit these." He picked up a package, and turned it towards Dean.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. The diapers were of the pull up variety, made for older boys who wet the bed. He had to admit they were appropriate; he was an older boy, a bad boy, who wet the bed. They came in two designs, monster trucks and blue camo, and there was a picture of a smiling blonde boy of about twelve on the package, dressed in his pjs.

"Come on, let's go." Roman tucked the package under his arm and headed for the counter.

Roman let Dean drive the half-block to the hotel while he shoved his purchase in his carry on. He wouldn't make Dean parade through the halls with the package, he wasn't a jerk. Who knew who they could run into, practically the whole company was staying there. Somewhere there was a party, or several, going on.

Dean dropped off travel-weary Roman at the front. He dragged himself through the door and began the process of getting his key card.

Dean met him, bless his heart, with all of their bags. He got checked in, too. "I left my coffee in the car," he said, as they waited for the elevator.

"Oh, what a tragedy," Roman replied, and yawned. He was so tired he was feeling a little nauseated.

"It's okay, I can run back down for it."

"Do you mind running back to that little store?"

"Sure, if you'll dig up some trees," Dean agreed.

"I'll call my cousins."

"What did you want from the store?"

"Protein. I'm not feeling so good. How much did you want?"

"Whatever I can get, but no more than a quarter, I hate flushing leftovers."

In their room, Dean set their bags down and headed back out. Roman texted Jey, who could fortunately part with an eighth, and shuffled down to his room in his socks. He did the transaction, and stayed to match one. When he finally got back up to his room, he found Dean sitting on the floor outside the door.

"Oh, thank goodness you're finally here!" Dean got up, and began potty dancing. "I forgot my phone, and my key card, and I need to pee so bad I leaked a little in my ring jeans!"

Roman looked down. "I'd say that's more than just a little," he told Dean, and laughed because he was high.

"Hurry up, Roman," Dean urged, as Roman searched his pockets for the key card.

"Sorry, bro," Roman apologized. He finally located the key card.

"Come on, I'm peeing my pants!" Dean held himself and watched the wet spot spread. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!"

Roman got the room unlocked, and Dean rushed inside to the restroom, leaving a trail of piss in his wake. Roman brought in the bag of convenience store food, and Dean's latest cup of coffee. It was nearly empty, no wonder he needed to pee so badly.

He sat down at the table and began to eat, and listened to Dean pissing. He hadn't taken time to shut the door. He didn't piss very long, Roman guessed most of it had ended up in his pants. He was right, Dean came from the restroom, and his jeans were wet all the way down. Even the front of his tucked-in wifebeater was wet. His hard on was clearly outlined in the wet denim. He was very sexy, and Roman got hard, too.

"Better clean that up, bro," Roman said, and gestured at the trail.

Dean nodded, and feigned shame and disbelief at what he'd done. "I can't believe I peed in my ring clothes. I gotta call Seth and tell him, he'll love it."

"First you clean up your mess, you hot, wet thing." Roman told him, and discretely squeezed his cock under the table.

Dean used his wifebeater to clean up his naughty trail. Roman watched with approval. As the food began to work in his body, he began to feel better. He lazily fondled himself, and half-listened to Dean talk to Seth on the phone. Then Dean hurried over to Roman's side, smiling and giggling.

"You're on speaker, tell Roman what you just told me."

"I had an accident." Seth's most submissive voice came from Dean's phone.

Roman raised an eyebrow at happy, lovey-dovey Dean, and asked: "Just now?"

"Before bed," Seth replied. "I was playing a game, and I thought I could hold it until I finished the mission, but it took longer than I'd thought. I finished the mission pretty dry, but... Well, I knew I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom in time, not on my crutches, so I just went in my sweats."

"Dirty boy," Roman teased.

Dean laughed. "Dirty little fucker." He turned the speaker off, and put in back to his face. "Now honey are you sure-" Dean walked into the bathroom, and shut the door to continue his conversation with his boyfriend in private. A few minutes later, Roman heard the shower running.

He rose from his place at the table and went to his larger suitcase. He pulled out a pair of red plaid lounge pants and changed into them. His boxer briefs were rather sticky.

Dean came from the bathroom, a towel around his hips. His face was drawn, worried. "Is something wrong?" Roman asked, concerned. He sat up in bed.

Dean sighed, and sat down on the bed.

"Hey, no wet towels on the bed, bro."

Dean pulled the towel off and settled back down on the foot of the bed naked.

"Want a beer?" Roman asked.

Dean nodded. Roman went to fridge and got him a bottle of Miller High Life. "Thank you."

Roman settled down beside him. "Now what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Seth being alone. Not that I think he can't do for himself, because I know he can. I'm worried he's going to try to do too much too soon and totally fuck his recovery. And, I really, really miss him. All I could think about all day was how he should be here with us. Fuck, I miss him so bad." Dean began to cry.

Roman's big brother instincts were naturally stirred. He rubbed Dean's shoulders and patted his back. "I know you miss him," Roman said, and snugged him. "But before you know it, it'll be Tuesday night, and you'll be on a plane back to him. You know how fast Mondays and Tuesdays go, because we're so busy."

Dean nodded, and sniffled. He was embarrassed he'd been so emotional, but he'd been unable to control it. He realized he was tired. He just wanted to be home, curled up with Seth, but Roman's comfort did soothe him.

"Ready for bed?" Roman asked.

"Mhmm," Dean replied, and stifled a yawn. He got up and went to his bags. He pulled on another WWE t-shirt, "$9.99", and a pair of sweats. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Roman smiled. "Of course. But you have to put on a pull up, first."

Dean pouted. "I won't wet the bed."

"We don't want to take chances," Roman said, and went to his carry on to get Dean a pull up. "Camo or trucks?"

Dean shrugged. "Surprise me." Why did it seem like everyone wanted him in diapers lately? Well, not everyone, but two people within a month or two.

Roman handed him a camo pair. "Want help?"

Dean laughed. "No, I'm a big boy."

 _"_ _That_ remains to be seen," Roman teased, as he watched Dean pull on the Goodnites. They fit him well. "There, now don't you look cute?"

Dean was surprised. The pull up was actually almost comfortable, unlike the diaper Naomi had forced him into, after spilling water into his crotch while he slept in the car. He posed in the mirror, and had to admit he did look kind of cute. He could probably wear a Goodnites under his ring jeans (which he still had to wash) and no one would notice. But, it was bedtime. He climbed in under the covers with his Shield brother in pull up and t-shirt.

"Do you need to go potty before bed?" Roman asked.

Dean shook his head. "Uh-uh, I just went when I was in the shower." He snuggled against Roman.

"That was at least a half-hour ago," Roman replied. "And, you drank a lot of coffee tonight, and a beer just now. Don't you think you ought to try again?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay..." Roman said, doubtfully, and turned out the light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Monday Morning in Seattle**

Dean's bladder woke him early. He wondered what time it was. The room was still dark; only the haziest light was suggested behind the closed vertical blinds. He was being spooned by Roman, and was reluctant to get up out of the warmth of the warm, cozy bed. Maybe he could delay, and go back to sleep for at least a couple more hours; he didn't need to pee too badly. He shifted about into a more comfortable position, and dozed back off.

When he awoke again, the need was more urgent; he was about to wet the bed. Roman was still spooning him, and had also thrown one of his legs over both of Dean's. Roman was still very deeply asleep, his breathing slow and even, and Dean didn't want to wake him. His hands automatically went down to hold his cock, and he realized he was still wearing the Goodnites. He could let it go, and the bed would remain dry, that was the point, wasn't it?  
Dean began peeing in the pull up, and felt it growing in size as it absorbed the hot pee and kept it close to his body. Before he was done, he noticed, in horror, that the pull up was saturated. His pee was running right out, wetting the bed and Roman's pjs. Dean managed to stop peeing, even though it really hurt, but the puddle in the bed kept growing deeper and wider. Roman, still fast asleep and holding Dean tight, was wetting the bed, hardcore. There appeared to be a mattress cover on, since the pee wasn't going anywhere, so Dean let go of the rest.

Now he was hard. He waited in the puddle for a little while for Roman to wake up. When he didn't right away, Dean tried squirming out of the diaper, and Roman awoke with a start. He immediately noticed what he'd done, and blushed, at a loss for words.

Finally: "I was having one of those piss dreams. I was at a big family party at my uncle's place, and I really needed to piss, but every restroom I found had a line. I tried finding a place outside to go, but there were people everywhere. I saw some kids leave the hot tub, so I took off everything but my drawers, jumped in, and pissed. Guess I actually did."

"Mhmm, you must have really had to go bad." Dean rolled over to face Roman, and touch his wet pj bottoms. "You peed a _lot."_

Roman nodded. He was feeling embarrassed about having an accident. That kind of stuff didn't happen to _him_ , aside from one time in college, he'd _never_ wet his bed, not even as a kid. "I can't believe I did that; I never wet my bed before, not on accident, anyway. I can only remember having one accident as a kid."

"Care to share?" Dean asked.

Roman looked down at what he'd done. "Why not... I was at a big family party at a hall we'd rented, I think I was nine or ten. I held it too long because I was playing Mortal Kombat. Then, I forgot where the restroom was, and knew I didn't have time to look around for it. Feeling like a total ass, I begged my bro to help me find the restroom, and he took me out in the hallway and pointed out the men's room, all the way down at the end. I actually started crying and told my bro I wasn't going to make it. He was all like 'What do you want me to do about?' I ran for the restroom, and I made it there. But, I'd tied the drawstring on my basketball shorts too tight; they were a hand-me-down from my bro, and I couldn't pull them down or undo the knot before I pissed myself right in front of the row of urinals. I was alone, and I started cleaning up the puddle with handfuls of paper towel. I didn't want anyone to find out."

"And then?" Dean encouraged.

"I got caught. Jimmy and Jey's dad, came in, but he didn't yell at me or laugh or anything. He helped me. He told me to throw my underwear in the garbage, rinsed my shorts, and dried them under the hand dryer while I waited in a stall. He didn't tell my parents, or anyone else, but I still felt a little...uneasy for the rest of the night." Roman finished, feeling the same way now, because he'd wet the bed. "I'd be the biggest hypocrite in the world if I punished you for wetting the bed."

Dean knew Roman was feeling a little ashamed about having wet the bed. "I won't think you're a hypocrite if you punish me. I wasn't even asleep when I did it," he admitted. "I was just being lazy, and I wanted to try peeing in the diaper, since everyone seems to think I need one. Well, everyone except Seth, who just wants me to pee my pants, or on him. Speaking of, I should call him."

"In a little while," Roman told him. "Let's enjoy this mess we've made." The shame had faded. Even though what he'd done was completely unplanned, it was very hot all the same. End result, a sexy puddle in the bed. Why not enjoy it? He slid his wet lounge pants off, and ripped the pull up off Dean.

Dean turned into Roman's strong, warm, slippery-wet embrace. They kissed and humped in the puddle, skin soft-slick from the piss. Even in the non-privacy of the hotel room, Roman got very loud as the pleasure built.

"And you say I don't know how to be quiet," Dean teased, as he stroked Roman's perfect cock.

"Don't...be...a brat...Dean," Roman panted. Dean's handling of his cock had certainly improved from last night; he'd clearly been paying attention when Seth had taken over. He did so well handling the scepter of the Roman Empire that before long, Dean was drinking Roman's cum.

Roman held him tight in his afterglow. Dean was still hard as a rock, and wanted to cum, too, but he was content to enjoy the closeness with Roman, and his affection. Distantly, Dean heard the three of them doing the Shield intro, and realized he'd left his phone on the bathroom sink the night before. He'd only assigned that ringtone to two people, his Shield brothers, and since he was with Roman, he knew it was Seth, probably calling to say good morning. He would call him back. He snuggled closer to Roman, and pressed his hard on against Roman's hip.

Roman smiled at him, but then his phone, on the night table, rang, too. He looked over at it. "It's Seth." He slid his finger across the screen. "Hey, bro, how's it going over there?"

"Roman," Seth began, and cleared his throat. "Do you-" Seth's voice cracked, and Roman realized he was crying. "-know where Dean is?"

"Yes, he's right here, we're just waking up. What's wrong?" Roman sat up, and so did Dean, alarmed.

"I want Dean," Seth managed to gasp, before helplessly sobbing.

Dean had heard that, even though the phone wasn't on speaker, and nearly tore it from Roman's hand. "Honey, I'm here, I left my phone in the bathroom last night and I didn't hear it... They _WHAT?"_

Dean jumped out of bed, picked up last night's towel, and dried off with it. He was so angry about whatever had upset Seth so much that he was shaking. He yanked on briefs, jeans, and a t-shirt. "I'm coming home..." he told Seth. "Yes I can... Fuck the show... Fuck this job!..." Now he was crying, too.

It was killing Roman not to know what was going on. It had to be big; Dean really was preparing to leave with tears rolling down his handsome face. To his frustration, Roman couldn't infer anything from Dean's end of the conversation. After a few more endless minutes, Dean said "I love you," to Seth, and handed Roman his phone back.

"What the hell is going on?" Roman asked. "You can't just go home."

Dean shook his head furiously. "The hell I can't. Seth needs me."

"Dean, please tell me what happened," Roman asked, gently.

"The Authority sent Seth a present. Not flowers, not candy, but a _houseboy!_ And guess who it is...oh, you'll never guess, but go ahead, guess!"

Roman was still getting over the shock that his employers would send a person as a present, but maybe Seth and Dean had the gesture wrong; maybe they sent the guy to give Seth a hand around the house when Dean wasn't there. "Hey," he said, gently, "it could be a good thing; Seth could probably use a hand around the house while you're on the road."

"That's what I thought at first." Dean marched into the bathroom and grabbed his phone. It was nearly dead. "Fuck!" He unzipped his carry on, dumped it out on the bed, and fished out his charger. He jammed it into a socket. "Can I use your phone or laptop? I need to find plane tickets."

Roman got out of bed, and dried himself off with the same towel Dean had used and thrown on the floor. He pulled on yesterday's sweats and went to his bags. But, instead of pulling out his laptop, he pulled out toothpaste and a toothbrush, and went into the bathroom. Dean realized he hadn't brushed his own teeth, nasty. He hadn't had coffee, either, and if he didn't soon, he would get a splitting headache. He decided he'd better go down to the convenience store.

When Roman emerged from the bathroom, teeth brushed and 'fro tamed, he saw Dean had gone, but had left everything behind. _Coffee run,_ Roman thought. He wondered if he ought to call Seth. Seth was so submissive Roman had a feeling he had no idea how to handle his houseboy, whomever it was. Roman was quite curious about that, as well. Dean had invited him to guess, but had forgotten to tell him. So, he thought. He knew the inner workings of the company very well, and he had heard whispered rumors among the elite during Seth's title reign. If they were to be believed, Seth was a very important person to both Stephanie and Hunter, and not just in the ring. They would totally send a guy who wanted a push to go be Seth's houseboy, particularly if they didn't like him. A lot of names popped into Roman's head; who _didn't_ want a push? Maybe someone from NXT who wanted to move up, or even a guy who'd been around awhile, but didn't get TV time; it could be anyone.

Dean came in with two cups of coffee, and joined Roman at the table. "I didn't put half and half in yours this time," he handed Roman a big foam cup. "I remembered."

"Thank you." Roman took a sip. Nice and strong. He wanted very badly to ask Dean who the houseboy was, but couldn't. He didn't want to upset Dean any more than he already was.

They sipped their coffees, not looking at each other. Finally, as if Dean could read Roman's thoughts, he sighed. "The Miz," he said, bitterly. "The motherfucking Miz."

Roman imagined he must look like someone had just told him that scientists had discovered that the moon was indeed made of cheese, but he was frozen in shock. No wonder why Dean was so upset. His lover was in the so-called care of the most hated man in wrestling entertainment. "Oh, man, bro..." was all he could say.

"Now you know why I have to go. Can I please use your laptop?" Dean asked again.

"Dean, you can't just leave. You'll get canned, and possibly sued for failing to fulfill your contract." Roman said gently, and got up to put his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Seth can handle Miz," he added, though he wasn't sure that was true. In a match or a fight, sure, but in this weird setting, sub Seth might be at a disadvantage.

Dean turned into Roman's embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Seth's Houseboy**

It had been two hours since the Miz had shown up on his doorstep, ringing the bell the whole time it took Seth to come to the door, and Seth was still furious. He hated the Miz, everyone hated the Miz because he was a total dick. When Stephanie (Seth no longer thought of her as Mistress since she'd stripped him of his title) called to make sure her "gift" had arrived, Seth practically begged her to take the Miz back. Coolly, Stephanie replied that it was business. The Miz wanted a a push, and if Seth wanted to be pushed when he returned, he would use Miz as a houseboy. It was time for "Sethie" to put on his big boy pants and learn how to be dominant.

Seth had no interest in being dominant, or Miz, but he had to have that push. He wished Dean were here, he would know just how to handle the situation, and Seth already missed him terribly, anyway. But, he knew that Dean wouldn't really pull a no-show, he wouldn't be coming home to save him, not until early Wednesday morning, so he would have to establish control over Miz himself, and he had no idea where to begin.

Stephanie had told him Miz would help him out, but since Seth had barked at him to get the hell away from him, Miz had been upstairs in Seth's suite. It was noon, and he still hadn't appeared to see about Seth's lunch.

Seth folded the page in the book he'd been half-reading while he fumed to mark his place, and hobbled to the kitchen to see about lunch himself. He microwaved the rest of last night's chicken enchiladas and sat down at the counter to eat. He looked at the clock. Dean and Roman would be practicing at the arena now.

The smell of food brought Miz downstairs just as Seth was finishing up. Seth couldn't believe the audacity of the man. Miz had raided his closet, and was wearing his favorite suit. Seth was irate.

"I can't fucking believe it. Putting on my suit like you could fill my shoes... Motherfucker, you couldn't even fill the footprints on my fucking birth certificate!"

Miz ignored that, and eyed Seth's empty plate. "You didn't save me any?"

"Fuck no, you're supposed to be cooking for me, houseboy, not the other way around." Seth hoped his voice sounded stronger than he felt. Slipping into character helped, but he was still unfamiliar with establishing control, and he had a damn good feeling that fucking Miz knew that, and would challenge him even more because of it. "Take care of my dishes." Seth got on his crutches, and left the kitchen.

Miz followed him to the bathroom, and jumped in front of Seth to block the door. Seth, whose bladder had begun to loosen in anticipation of being emptied, was not amused. "Move."

Miz stood steadfast in the doorway, arms crossed. "Not until you apologize for the way you treated me."

"For the way I treated you? Are you fucking serious?" Seth asked, as his bladder throbbed. He had been drinking a lot of water all day, planning to work out off and on. He had to ignore the need for now. If Miz knew how badly he wanted to piss, he'd only use it against him.

"I am a A-list celebrity, and a WWE veteran, a champion many times over. I'm a hot Hollywood actor in demand, and you should not only respect me, but also admire me."

"You're my houseboy," Seth replied flatly. "Nobody in the locker room likes you, and I'd bet no one in Hollywood does, either. Take off my suit, you look stupid in it."

"I look far better in this suit than you ever did, or will."

Seth couldn't ignore his bladder any longer, being so close to relief made it impossible. It was either piss on Miz, or piss himself, and while the latter wouldn't help him gain control of Miz, the former just might. "Take it off," he ordered.

"Make me."

"Take it off," Seth repeated. "You're about to become my personal urinal."

"I think I'll leave it on," Miz replied, and cockily smoothed the lapels. "You won't piss on me while I'm wearing your suit."

Seth propped his left crutch against the wall. "The hell I won't. That's what dry cleaning's for." He took a few steps back, took out his cock, and used it to relieve himself all over Miz.

Seth shivered, closed his eyes, and sighed with relief. He thought for sure Miz would, at the very least, step out of the line of fire, but to Seth's astonishment, he just stood there and took that deluge of Seth's piss. When he was finally done, Seth tucked his now nearly-hard cock back into his workout shorts.

"Now do you want to take my suit off?"

Miz was still frozen, apparently shocked. "I can't believe you-"

"When you gotta go, you gotta go. _Believe that_ , as Roman would say." Seth picked his crutch back up.

"You pissed all over me, and the floor-"

"I really needed a piss, you were keeping me from the only restroom I have easy access to." Seth turned and went to the den, where his workout equipment was.

Miz shed Seth's wet suit and was following him in a pair of black bikini briefs that reminded Seth of a pair he'd worn years ago, during one of his Cyber Fights matches, a one on one with Marek. Suddenly, Seth wanted to giggle as he remembered another match, a triple-threat, also with Marek, and before the match, Marek said something about their opponent to the tune of: _Let's get him! He doesn't even have a big, sexy cock like we do, Tyler._

Seth spun around and looked down at Miz in his underwear, and played his twinky, but haughty Cyber Fights character. "You don't even have a big, sexy cock like mine," he said, and stroked his bulge for effect (thinking about Marek, and Cyber Fights had him at full-mast). "Go clean up that mess, boy."

"I'm not a boy!"

Seth lowered himself to a weight bench, and picked up a dumbbell. "You're my houseboy. My servant. My _bitch._ Go clean up your mess-"

 _"_ _My_ mess?"

"Don't you dare fucking interrupt me!" Seth snapped, calling upon his Authority character this time. "You haven't earned the right to ask jackassy questions! But, yes, it is _your_ mess, houseboy, so go clean it up. You'll find what you need in the pantry. Then, take my suit to the cleaners."

Miz opened his mouth, clearly about to object.

"If you want that push, houseboy, you'll do as I say. You know I'm very tight with Steph and Trips, and if I tell them I'm displeased with you, it's very possible you'll never be on TV again."

Miz blanched, but he was still punchy. "You're not the only one who can kiss ass, Seth. And, everybody's seen your dick."

"No, I'm not the only one who can kiss ass. But, I'm younger, more charismatic, more talented, better looking, better on the mic, more over with the fans even though I'm a heel, I sell more merchandise, and my dick's bigger than yours. As long as you're under my roof, you'll do as I say."

"Whatever!" Miz snapped, and walked away.

Seth set down the weights and listened. After a moment, he heard his houseboy open the pantry. He could hear things being removed, the sink turning on, so Seth felt confident he could return his attention to his workout.

Miz came back to the den just as Seth finished his special leg exercises. He had showered and dressed in a fall sweater and dress pants ensemble. "I'm going to need your car keys if you want me to take your suit to the cleaners."

Seth got up and slowly made his way to the guest room; his knee was bothering him now. Miz followed. The room was decorated with memorabilia from Seth's ten year-long career, huge framed photos, awards, belts, his MIB briefcase. Seth felt weird sleeping being watched by himself, but he was glad Dean hadn't taken anything down or put anything away to make room; his houseboy was quietly awed.

Dean had added something, however. He had bought a folding frame, put two pictures in it, and had given it to Seth in the hospital, as a symbol of their long friendship and love. The first, older picture was of the two of them back in FCW, before a match during their feud. They were breaking kayfabe; their arms were around each others shoulders, and they were smiling for whoever was taking their picture, Seth could no longer remember. The second picture was from their Shield days, they were in the ring, and-

"Hey isn't Roman supposed to be in this picture?" Miz asked, and picked the folding frame up from Seth's night table.

"Put that down!" Seth snapped, irritable from the pain, and Miz touching his stuff without permission.

"Yeah, Roman _is_ supposed to be in this pic, I've seen this one in a million thumbnails," Miz mused, but he did set it down, and looked around the room, thoughtfully.

Seth could guess what Miz was pondering as his eyes settled on the two dressers, and a pair of slippers at each side of the bed. He would find out anyway, once Dean arrived on Wednesday morning, which to Seth still felt like an eternity away.

"So that's where the dresser from the upstairs bedroom went," Miz said. "I was wondering about that."

"Easier for me to not have to climb stairs right now." Seth sat down on the bed. When Miz left, he'd take a nap. Tolerant, he allowed Miz to open the closet to reveal a few dressier items of Dean's wardrobe, and his face brightened when he recognized a unique sport coat Dean had worn to a company party last year.

"So," Miz began, "the Shield is really just you and Dean, isn't it?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "No, dumb ass, the Shield was, is, and forever will be _Roman,_ me, and Dean." He nodded at a picture on Dean's night table. _"That's_ the Shield, our debut night." It had not been Seth's debut in WWE, however. He had wrestled in a dark match, prior to a _Smackdown_ taping, as Tyler Black. That was also captured in a backstage photo, now hanging on the wall. "My debut," Seth pointed, "in WWE."

But, Miz wasn't interested in Seth's debut. He opened the top drawer in the dresser Dean used, and wrinkled his nose at the common cotton. He picked up a pair of tighty-whities and scowled at them. "Nice undergarments, Seth."

"They're Dean's," Seth informed him. "And, he looks hot in them."

Miz broke into a smile. "So you and Dean are..."

"In love," Seth said, impatiently. "We're living together, and he'll be here Wednesday morning." Seth dug the keys out of Dean's night table drawer and handed them to Miz.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Miz exclaimed, cheesily, but Seth detected no teasing in his voice. He looked at the double-frame again. "You guys make a beautiful couple... Now, I looked up cleaners, and found one nearby called Candy Dry Cleaning. Is that okay, or is there another you use?"

Seth stretched out on the bed. "Candy's is fine." He grabbed his wallet from the drawer in his night table and pulled out a ten. "Stop at Murphy's and get me a raspberry malt, too."

"Okay," Miz said, and took the ten.

"You should get one, too. Murphy's custard is amazing." Seth found himself smiling, despite his throbbing knee. "Since you've done such a good job cleaning up my piss, I'll even treat. You can take it out of that ten."

"Thanks." Miz shrugged, and left.

Seth swallowed some Tylenol, and cuddled Dean's pillow. Dean had misted it with his cologne before leaving. Seth breathed deep his scent, and missed him. As Seth drifted off to sleep, a few tears soaked into the pillow.

Seth hadn't been sleeping long when his phone woke him. Like Dean, he used their Shield intro as a ringtone for his brothers (Roman used the same factory-default ringtone for everyone), so he knew it was either Dean or Roman. Groggily, Seth grabbed his phone. Dean.

"Hey babe," Seth answered. "How's work?"

"Not the same without you," Dean replied. "I miss you so much."

"Same here, Wednesday morning feels like a year away. I can't wait until you're home," Seth said, carefully. He missed Dean so badly that hearing his voice made him want to cry.

"Is Miz behaving himself?" Dean asked.

"I guess he is, now, anyway. He's dropping off my dry cleaning, and picking me up a malt."

"Your dry cleaning?" The smile came through in Dean's voice. "Something happen? A little accident?"

Seth giggled. "No, an on-purpose. All over fucking Miz, who had the _balls_ to raid my closet and put on my favorite suit. He had the audacity to block the restroom, so I decided to use him, instead."

Dean laughed. "Oh my god! What did he do?"

"Just stood there and took it. I don't know if he was in shock or enjoying it or what. Afterwards, he still tried playing the asshole, but I put him in his place, and he cleaned up and all."

"Good," Dean said, genuinely relieved. "I have a confession, my love. Roman pulled some strings, and got Miz's number for me. I didn't have a chance to call him until half an hour ago. I really laid into him, but I guess I didn't have to, he already seemed pretty subdued. Now I know it was because of you. I'm so proud of you, Seth."

"It was easy, once I called upon my ring persona. What did you tell him, anyway?"

"I told him I was going to be there Wednesday morning to make his life a living hell, or something along those lines. I was really on a rant, so I don't remember all that spewed out, but it was pretty ugly. Can't have anyone disrespecting my guy!"

"When I told him we were in love, and living together, he didn't seem too surprised. He said we made a beautiful couple."

"Oh, Seth, I love you so much." Dean was overcome with emotion, and his voice cracked.

"I love you, too. I wish you were here."

"Me too, honey. Nothing is the same without you," Dean echoed his sentiment from earlier. "I'll be back around ten on Wednesday, if everything goes on schedule."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Seth whined.

"We'll get through it. I gotta run, though, our lunch is here."

"Okay my love."

"I'll call you before _RAW_. Are you going to watch?"

Seth was torn on that. He really wanted to see Dean, but not so much what was going on with _his_ title; a tournament of sorts that would culminate in Dean versus Roman, with Roman to win. "Maybe just your segments," Seth replied.

Dean giggled. "I love you."

"I love you."

They hung up, and Seth didn't get a chance to nod back off before there was a soft knock on the door. "Seth? It's me," Miz said.

"Come in." Seth propped himself up in bed as Miz came in with two malts. Raspberry for Seth, salted caramel for himself.

"Your suit will be ready by six; I'll pick it up after dinner." Miz handed Seth his malt.

"Thank you, houseboy," Seth said, and sipped his malt. "Mmm."

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" Miz asked. "And when do you want to eat?"

"Dean made and froze a bunch of casseroles, soups, and other stuff before he left. Every portion is big enough for two meals, and everything's labeled, with instructions, so you can just pick whatever you'd like from the freezer. I like a lot of water with my meals, and a large glass of milk with dinner. Cloth napkins; you'll find a big stack on the shelf beside the dishwasher. No need to set the dining room table, we'll just eat at the counter. Any time between five and six is fine."

"Okay," Miz replied, obediently. "Oh, your change!" He dug in his pocket.

"Keep it, you've been a good houseboy," Seth told him, generously. "Feel free to take a break, too. After I finish this, I want to nap for a couple hours, maybe until dinner, so keep it quiet. And, keep your ass out of my closet!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Seth Gets Sick**

When Seth awoke, both his knee and his bladder were throbbing. His workout shorts were wet; he'd begun wetting the bed and could barely fight the urge to keep going. He wasn't going to make it to the restroom, not on his crutches; he had to hold himself to keep more piss from spurting out. He looked about frantically for anything he could find relief in, but Miz had apparently been in while he was sleeping, and had removed the empty malt cup, and plugged Seth's phone into its charger.

Seth realized he had no choice but to call Miz for help. _"Houseboy!"_

No response. Seth knew that depending on where his houseboy was in the condo, he may not be able to hear him. He tried again. _"Houseboy!"_

"Please, Miz," he added quietly, and whimpered as his bladder cramped painfully. Seth was unable to handle it, a big gush of piss escaped. "Fuck! _HOUSEBOY!"_

Miz came bursting through the door, wearing ridiculous medieval-syle white silk pajamas. "I'm sorry, I was sleeping, and I guess-"

"Don't worry about it," Seth said, quickly. "Just get me something to piss in."

"I can help you to the restroom."

"It's too late for that. Just get me something now!" Seth snapped, trying to hide his embarrassment, but he couldn't keep himself from blushing.

Miz seemed to find Seth's panic contagious. He looked around the room. "Um...uh..."

"Anything!" Seth urged. "Please!" He wanted to kick himself for saying _please_ to his houseboy, but it did get Miz moving. "Hurry up!"

Miz's slippered feet pattered quickly down the hall, but it was too late. Another cramp seized Seth, and he was completely helpless to stop the flood. At least the mattress was protected, but what would Miz say?

He was about to find out. Miz was there, bucket in hand, and upon finding Seth had pissed himself, the color went from his face. He was scared. "I'm _so_ sorry, Seth!" His voice was tight with fear. "I didn't mean to sleep so long, I'm sorry."

Seth saw the Miz thought he would be punished. He didn't really want to punish Miz, though. Aside from his initial sass, he'd been a good houseboy. "It's not your fault, houseboy. I should've taken a piss before I passed out. I drank a lot of water today."

"But how long were you calling me for?" Miz asked, nervously.

"Not long, and only three times. Don't worry about it."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Seth sat up on the edge of the bed. "Yes. Strip and remake the bed. Just wipe down the mattress cover with soapy water. You'll find fresh fitted sheets in the upstairs hall closet. The rest of the bedding should be okay."

"Do you want me to help you wash up?"

Seth lowered his wet shorts. "I can manage." He smiled when he caught Miz looking at his cock with envy. He got on his crutches and went to the bathroom naked to wash up.

When he came back, Miz was washing down the mattress cover. He had laid out Seth's clothes on his night table, just like Seth used to do for Hunter. Miz had chosen for him gray cotton boxer briefs, black sweatpants with white ADIDAS stripes, and a black t-shirt. Seth traded the boxer briefs for a pair of Dean's tighty-whity briefs. He wanted to feel close to him. He finished getting dressed, and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Miz asked, with alarm. He stopped making the bed and hurried to where Seth stood, staring at another picture on the wall, a group picture of 2014's main roster taken at the Christmas party. They had tried to drunkenly duplicate a publicity shot from earlier that year. Seth was sandwiched between his Shield brothers, mugging haughtily for the camera.

"I miss it," Seth said, simply. "I've been so fortunate to do what I love, and now I can't do it anymore. It fucking sucks." Depressed, he headed to the living room to drown his sorrows in video games.

In an hour or so, Miz appeared to tell him dinner was ready, and asked Seth if he wanted it brought in.

"No, I'll come to the kitchen," Seth told him.

Miz had heated up the white chili in the microwave, and had already dished it up with a garnish of oyster crackers and shredded cheese. He'd remembered the cloth napkins and milk, too.

Seth sat down at the place with the glass of milk at it. Miz left an empty stool between them, and sat down, too. He was wearing the same preppy-metrosexual outfit from earlier, no more billowy silly pajamas. But, his dress pants were suspiciously tented.

Dean's white chili was delicious. Both Seth and Miz enjoyed seconds and thirds as they talked about Seth's injury and surgery, Miz's movies (which Seth had never seen), and pondered whether or not to watch _RAW._ Seth was surprised; Miz was turning out to not be such bad company after all, and when dinner was over, Miz surprised him with tiramisu custard, Murphy's flavor of the day.

"Thank you houseboy. Fine food, good conversation." Seth complimented.

Miz blushed, modestly pleased, as he cleared the bowls and silverware, and loaded them into the dishwasher. "Well, I can't really take credit for the food."

Seth smiled, and finished his third glass of water. He sat back, satisfied, hand on his full tummy. Suddenly, he realized his bladder was full, too. He hobbled as quickly as he could to the restroom, and succeeded in not pissing his pants this time. He'd never had the urge come over him so quickly before. The piss came in a huge, fast gush, as if his body wanted it out as quickly as possible, and it didn't seem like a lot, certainly not as much as he'd held previously, but the need had been very urgent.

"Are you okay?" Miz asked, when Seth returned.

Seth nodded, although he was slightly worried. Maybe the catheter given to him during his surgery, or his habit of holding on too long had given him a bladder infection. He had a follow up appointment Wednesday afternoon, he would mention it to Dr. Shu, unless it was better, or worse, by then. If it got worse, he'd have Miz take him to urgent care or the local ER.

Dean called just before _RAW,_ and Miz politely excused himself and went upstairs to change into his pajamas. Seth told Dean what had happened, that he'd wet the bed, not Miz's fault. Dean was both turned on and concerned, more the latter when Seth told him about the close call after dinner, and his worries about a bladder infection. He assured Dean he'd have Miz take him to a doctor if it got worse. He wished Dean luck, and told him he'd be watching. They said their I-love-yous and hung up.

A few minutes later, Miz came back, wearing another pair of silk pajamas. Black, oriental-style, with a pattern of colorful dragons. Seth approved.

"I bought them when I was in Japan," Miz said, and spun to allow Seth to admire his fine clothes. "Do you mind if I make popcorn?"

Seth smiled. "Only if you share."

"Butter?"

"Of course. And light salt."

Miz departed for the kitchen, and before long, the whole condo smelled snugly of popcorn.

Soon his houseboy reappeared with a big bowl and set it on the table between the two recliners. "Did you want something to drink?"

Seth wondered what would be least irritating to his bladder. "Water, I guess."

Miz fetched a glass of water for Seth, and iced tea for himself. Seth wished he'd chosen iced tea, too, to hell with his bladder. Water usually calmed his bladder after he'd been drinking, so it might help now, too.

But, it didn't. Seth didn't even make it to the first commercial break before he had to rush to the bathroom. Again, he barely made it in time. When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. He didn't look sick, or feel feverish or tired. It didn't hurt when he pissed, he was just doing it way too much. Maybe it wasn't a bladder infection, maybe he'd strained it holding too long, or had eaten or drunk something that was irritating it. He went back out to the living room.

"Are you okay?" Miz asked, after Seth settled back in his recliner.

He might as well share with his houseboy what was up. "I'm pissing like crazy." He was also blushing like crazy. "I feel okay otherwise, but I've..." He trailed off, and looked down, embarrassed. Miz had seen him have an accident in bed, after all.

Seth was surprised when Miz reached over and patted his hand. "Don't feel bad, you've just had surgery."

"Yeah, on my knee, not my bladder."

Miz chuckled a little. "True. But, if those vine videos are any indication, I'd say most adults have an accident from time to time... I did once." His turn to blush, and look away. "It wasn't in bed, either, it was in _public."_

Seth looked up, surprised. "I never heard anything about that."

"It was like ten years ago. And, it wasn't my fault. I'm sure you've heard about...um...how everyone hated me and kicked me out of the locker room for awhile."

Seth nodded, and remembered his own start in WWE, with FCW. Rather than the whole roster hating him, he'd hated the whole roster, and had come very close to being fired in his first week. If not for Hunter's intervention, he may very well have been.

"I was traveling with Benoit, Jericho, and some other guys, road trip to our next show, and it was a miserable trip from the start. They taunted me ruthlessly, wrote _Dickeater_ on my forehead and drew cocks on my face with a Sharpie when I fell asleep, and when I really needed to use the restroom, they forced me to hold it. I begged Benoit to pull over, and even started crying at one point, which only made it worse for me." Miz cleared his throat.

This time, it was Seth who reached out and touched Miz, on his arm, another gesture of comfort. He couldn't believe what Miz had gone through. He could have gone through the same thing had he not listened to Hunter ten years ago. "That's fucked up... I don't even know what to say," Seth admitted.

"I've never told anyone about that road trip from hell before, not even Maryse. They did eventually have to stop for gas, but at that point, I was in so much pain I felt lightheaded and sick, and all my muscles were shaking, I was trying so hard to hold it, but I just couldn't get to the restroom. The moment I stepped through the door, my bladder just gave out. It was...like that scene from _The Exorcist,_ a torrent of urine, and I had no control over it at all. I backed out of the shop, and walked around to the side of the building, still wetting myself. I sat down and buried my face in my hands as I kept wetting, because I couldn't bear to see if anyone was witnessing what was happening to me. I stayed that way for awhile after I was done, but I knew I had to go back to the car."

Seth gave him a gentle smile. "Yes, the show must go on."

Miz nodded. "They ragged the shit out of me, of course. Benoit laughed so hard he threw up. They thought I ought to stay in my wet pants for the rest of the journey, but Jericho kind of stood up for me. He said they were taking it a little too far, and that he didn't want to smell my piss for the next two and a half hours. He gave me my bag from the trunk. After that, things got a little better, I was still banned from the locker room, but nothing like that ever happened again, and no one ever brought it up again."

Seth could feel his houseboy's lingering pain, even a decade later. He wanted to be a good Master; he did not want Miz to fear him, just respect him. He stroked his houseboy's hair, neck, shoulder, and arm gently. He no longer cared about _RAW;_ Dean's first appearance was over.

Miz took Master's caressing hand, and kissed it softly. He tried to gauge Seth's desires and intentions, but Seth seemed distracted.

He was. He needed to piss, again. He was really getting tired of going to the restroom. He wondered if he could just wait, get beyond the urgency, and it wouldn't be so bad. He let his houseboy kiss and suck his fingers, and tried to fight the urge.

Miz picked up Seth's discomfort. "Are you okay? Does your knee hurt?"

"I could use some Tylenol," Seth admitted.

Miz rose. "I'll get you some. More water?"

"I think I'll have iced tea this time."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

While Miz was busy in the kitchen, Seth tried to find a more comfortable position. His desperation was coming in waves, and Seth rode them out by holding himself and rocking back and forth. He really should go to the restroom, now. Miz returned to find him squirming. He swiftly set down the iced tea and pills.

"Do you want me to help you to the restroom?"

Seth blushed because his houseboy had caught him acting juvenile. Although he knew he could have benefited from Miz's help, Seth told him that he thought he could make it, and got on his crutches. Halfway through the kitchen, another wave of desperation seized him, and he froze, muscles clenched so tight he quivered. Despite his efforts, he was leaking, the crotch of Dean's briefs was soaking wet and warm. He hurried the rest of the way to the toilet, feeling hot piss drip and stream down his legs. He threw a crutch down, and yanked down his sweats, and Dean's briefs. There was only a little dribble of piss left in him by the time he was able to piss properly.

He closed the toilet lid and sat down. He pulled off the wet clothes, and used them to clean up the puddle on the floor in front of the toilet. Miz came in, his face full of sympathy.

"I'll bring you some fresh clothes. And don't you worry about the floor, I'll take care of it."

Seth washed up. Even though his houseboy hadn't been anything but sweet and sympathetic, he couldn't believe he'd had yet another accident in front of him; he was humiliated. Miz came back with Clorox wipes and the clothes; another pair of sweats, gray Nike ones this time, and another pair of Dean's briefs. Seth was touched Miz had noticed that detail, that he'd taken to wearing Dean's briefs, and he smiled a little. He got dressed while his houseboy wiped up the floor, and rinsed Seth's clothes in the shower.

"The floor is a little slippery, let me help you back to the living room." Miz took one of Seth's crutches, and replaced it with his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Seth's waist. "If you fell, Dean would probably kill me. And, I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend the night in the hospital."

"Um, we might need to go, anyway," Seth finally said, as Miz settled him in his recliner.

Miz looked at Seth with alarm. "Your knee?"

"My bladder. Something's wrong. I've never had that kind of thing happen to me before."

"I'll go get dressed. We'll go right away." Miz dashed upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – A Long Monday Night(mare)**

Seth worried he would piss himself on the way to the hospital, even though they were going to the local one, not the one in Chicago, where he'd had his surgery, but he didn't. He had to ask Miz to pull over once, so he could open up his door and write his name in the fallen snow, but he made it the rest of the way to the hospital without incident. Miz dropped him off in front of the ER, and went to park the car. Seth went inside, and up to the front desk. Thankfully, the ER wasn't busy, but the two nurses at the front desk were women, and Seth had to struggle through embarrassment to tell them he thought he had a bladder infection from a catheter during his recent surgery.

Because of his recent surgery, he was wristbanded and taken behind the desk into the triage area right away, and the younger of the two nurses, a redhead who introduced herself as Jewel, took Seth's temperature, blood pressure, pulse, and listened to his heartbeat. She sat down at a computer and began typing as she asked him questions about his surgery, and how his knee had been feeling since, any other operations he'd had, prescriptions or over the counter medications he took, drug/alcohol/tobacco use... Seth needed to pee yet again, and they hadn't even discussed the reason for his visit tonight. But, he just kept on answering questions.

"And let's see..." Jewel looked at the computer as she scrolled with the mouse. "You're here tonight because you think you may have a bladder infection?"

Seth nodded, and blushed. "Yeah."

"What kind of symptoms have you been having?"

"I have to go urgently, and often."

"When did this start?" Keys clicking.

"Just after lunch today." Seth's bladder cramped, and he helplessly winced.

"How often have you been needing to urinate?"

"At least once an hour, but since dinner, even more. The urges are terrible, I actually need to go now, like _right_ now."

Nurse Jewel opened a drawer. "We're going to need a urine sample." She slapped a sticker on to a specimen cup and handed it to Seth with a cleansing wipe. "Restroom is just out the curtains and around the corner. Just leave the cup in the cabinet."

Seth went around the corner, and found the restroom locked, occupied. _Oh, fuck._ He used a crutch to bang on the door. He felt dangerously close to pissing himself, for the third time in one day. He knocked again, helplessly frantic. _"Come on! This is an emergency!"_

A male nurse at the nurse's station noticed him. "Sir? There's another restroom down the hall."

All the way down the hall... Seth began to make his way there, past curtain areas, and he began to leak. He dropped the sample cup and a crutch with a clatter, and grabbed for his disobedient cock, but it was no use. He could do nothing to stop the piss from pouring into Dean's briefs, and running down his legs. _"Oh, fuck ME!"_ He couldn't believe he'd pissed himself in the damn hospital.

Nurse Jewel and the male nurse from the station were there in moments. Seth couldn't even look at them. He was standing in a puddle of piss with telltale dark stripes on his gray sweats. It was worse than having an accident in front of Miz, and Seth wished the floor would open up and swallow him. But, floors never did that. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, let's get you to a bed." The male nurse settled him in a wheelchair. Nurse Jewel gave him his coat, which Seth spread across his lap, and picked up his crutches. Seth was carefully wheeled into a private room rather than a curtain area.

"I've got him, thanks, Jewel," the male nurse said.

"Thanks, Shane. Hope you feel better soon, Seth." Nurse Jewel smiled and waved as she left, closing the door behind her.

"I'm Shane, I'll be your ER nurse tonight. I'll get you a gown, and something to wash up with. We'll see what we can find for you to wear home."

"I have...a friend here. He drove me. He can bring me something from home. He's probably in the waiting area. He gave nurse Shane Miz's name and a brief description.

Nurse Shane left and returned a short while later with a hospital gown and some warmed bed bath wipes. "Your friend is going to bring you some clothes and shoes," he told Seth, as Seth cleaned up. He gathered Seth's wet shoes, socks, sweats, and Dean-briefs and put them in a white plastic bag, with his skater shoes on top of the pile. He pulled the drawstring closed, and put another sticker on it. Seth felt like a kindergartner who had an accident in class.

Nurse Shane tied Seth's gown for him, and helped him get comfortable. He showed him how to work the TV remote and call button. "We still need a urine sample from you, so I'll bring you some water to speed up the process. Is there anything else you need?"

"No thanks." Seth said, and turned on the TV to continue watching _RAW._

His nurse returned with two foam cups of ice water and set them on his bed table. "I'll come by and check on you in less than an hour," he promised. "If you need anything before then, just press the call button. We do have a medical student here tonight, he may be involved in your care. He won't be your doctor tonight, he would just take your history and stats, like the nurse in triage did, but if you'd prefer not to see him, that's fine."

"No, it's okay, I'm all for science." Seth almost smiled, then remembered what he'd done. "I'm sorry about the mess. I can't believe I did that."

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. As far as accidents go around here, yours was minor. I know it may not feel that way to you, and I vow not to let it happen again under _my_ watch." Nurse Shane smiled, and Seth was able to join in.

"So relax, have some water, and if you need the restroom before you see me again, call me."

"Okay." A renegade anti-smoking ad came on, and Seth sucked down the water, which was really more ice than water, through a bendy straw that made him think of childhood birthday parties and cookouts. Fond memories of Gram's German potato salad, fried chicken, and the traditional chocolate cake with white frosting. It had been too long since he'd seen most of his family, too long since he'd really had a break. Was his injury a blessing in disguise?

Just before every ligament in his knee ripped apart, Seth was miserable. He had been doing nothing for months besides busting his ass in the ring every night, and living as the slave of Hunter and Stephanie after the lights went down and the crowds went home. His Master and Mistress abused him and degraded him, no matter what Seth tried to do to make them happy, it was never enough. He was exhausted, to the point he felt half-sick most of the time. He had fallen deeply for Dean, and due to Hunter and Stephanie controlling every aspect of his life, couldn't be with him until he dropped the title. He was almost completely used up, when he saw himself in taped footage, he looked frazzled.

But then, his knee went away, and all of that did, too. As he lay in bed in an Irish hospital, still reeling from the doctors' diagnosis, his owners came in and relieved him of his slave contract, along with his title. Seth had begun sobbing helplessly, Hunter had looked down at him with disgust and shook his head. It wasn't just the loss of his title, the gravity of the entire situation had hit him full force at that point. Hunter and Stephanie had walked out, and Seth cried alone in the dark, his chest and throat aching as he tried not to make any sound.

Presently, a knock on the door of his room in a Davenport ER, and a very young ginger guy stepped in. "Good evening, Mr. Rollins, I'm Simon Marsh, and I'm a medical student. Do you mind if I ask you some questions and take a look at you?"

"Have at it. And you can call me Seth."

For the second time that night, Seth had his vitals taken, and answered the same health background questions. Simon pulled down Seth's blankets, and looked at the healing incisions from his surgery. "Looks good," he told Seth. "How have you been feeling post-op?"

"There's been pain, but nothing I can't handle. I haven't taken anything but Tylenol since I've been home, three or four, but only if I really need them. I've been doing my rehab exercises three times a day, and I have a follow up appointment on Wednesday afternoon with my surgeon. Everything was going just great until I wet the bed this afternoon."

"Have you ever struggled with incontinence before?"

"Not until today. Three times! Including here!" Seth replied, bitterly.

"Any pain or burning?"

"No, just a lot of urgency. Every time I need to go, it's an emergency. And, I need to go again."

"I'll get your nurse," Simon told him, and stepped out.

Nurse Shane came quickly, with a plastic-wrapped urinal. "Are you okay just going here? I'd be happy to help you to the restroom, but I figured this might be easier."

Seth agreed. "Yeah, I don't want to piss myself on the way to the restroom again."

Nurse Shane handed him a cleansing wipe for the tip of his cock. "I don't want that either, because then I'd be breaking my promise." He traded the used wipe for the urinal. "Did you want me to step out and give you some privacy?"

"Nah, I'm not shy. And even if I was-" Seth sighed with relief "-I think the urgency would override that." He handed the urinal back to his nurse. Not much in there for how badly he'd needed to go.

The nurse noted the amount, then poured some off into a sample cup. As he headed out to deliver the sample, Seth heard him apologize to someone, and laugh a little.

"Seth?" Miz stood shyly in the doorway.

"Come in," Seth called.

Looking shy or nervous, his houseboy entered with a plastic shopping bag. "I brought you some clothes and shoes." He set the bag down on one of the two empty chairs beside Seth's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed," Seth replied. _"RAW_ is still on."

Miz took off his coat and sat down in the other chair. Together, they were only vaguely tuned in to the show. During the main event, a doctor came in with his test results. There was no blood, pus, or bacteria in his urine. The negative results, coupled with his lack of other symptoms, meant he did not have a bladder infection. More likely, his bladder was merely irritated by something he'd had to eat or drink. They gave him a list of foods and drinks to avoid, and told him to follow up with his doctor if things hadn't improved in a few days.

Nurse Shane returned with his discharge papers, and the urinal Seth had used, for his "convenience at home and in the car". Dean called while Miz was bringing Seth's car around, and Seth told him about the ER visit, and how it had really revealed nothing. Dean seemed somewhat relieved, and Seth continued to reassure him he would be just fine, even as Miz helped him into the car. Wednesday morning seemed like a year away, but really, he only had to get through two more nights and one more day without his boyfriend.

"I'm going to sleep as much as I can while I'm in the air," Dean said, "so I can spend some time with you before we have to go to your appointment."

"Oh, honey, if you need to crash out right away when you get here, it's okay. We have all the time in the world."

"Oh, Seth..." Dean got mushy.

"I love you and I'll see you soon."

Upon arriving back home, Seth was feeling tired. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed to the guest room. He stripped off his sweats and t-shirt and laid down in Dean's briefs. He hadn't noticed while he'd been hurriedly dressing in the hospital, but this pair was old, washed thin, and stained with either piss or cum. Seth's cock grew hard, demanding. He squeezed and stroked himself through the briefs and moaned.

He longed to send Dean a pic, but due to his scandal earlier in the year, he didn't dare. Instead, he pulled out his big, sexy cock and began to jack off, remembering the night he'd run to Dean's hotel room just so Dean could piss on him. Dean had already pissed his briefs a little before Seth could get there, and... Seth realized the briefs he was wearing right then could be the very same pair. Dean had straddled him, but couldn't get himself out of the briefs before he started pissing. Seth had taken the wet briefs with him, hid them under his pillow, and early the next morning, when he'd woke up hard, he'd wrapped them around himself and shot his load into them. He'd washed them when he got back to the McMahonsion, and even though they were stained, he'd returned them to Dean before a house show.

Seth forced himself to slow the pace of his self-pleasuring, to prolong the ecstasy. He let go of his tingling cock, and panted. Soft knocks on the door. Miz again. "Seth?"

"Five... No, ten minutes," Seth replied, breathlessly. He wondered if his houseboy knew what he was doing. The thought excited him, and his cock twitched. He took it back into his hand, and precum seeped out. Seth whimpered. Maybe his houseboy was standing right outside, ear pressed tight to the door. Seth cried out louder. He wanted to cum; hell, he _needed_ to cum, but, oh, it felt so good he didn't want it to end. He was so turned on; he had cum in these briefs before, after Dean had wet them, he was about to cum in them again, and his houseboy was potentially listening to him jack off.

He couldn't hold it back any longer. _"Mmmmmpf!"_ He jacked himself frantically, and the pleasure exploded. Cum spurted from his cock, and seeped through the old briefs. "Oh, fuck yeah..." Spent, Seth laid back and closed his eyes. He didn't realize he'd dozed off until Miz came in.

"Seth? Are you okay?"

Startled, Seth bolted up in bed, and a sharp pain bolted through his knee. His cummy briefs were cold and his bladder was full. The combination of the three made him shudder and wince.

Miz, who was wearing those ridiculous renfaire pjs again, looked embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Seth-"

"Don't be," Seth told him. "You apologize for what you don't have to."

"But, I came upon after you...after...um..."

Seth smiled. "We all jack off, Miz."

Miz smiled, too. "That's true, good point."

Seth got on his crutches. "I'm going to wash up."

"Want help?" Miz asked, and Seth thought he detected an eager note in his houseboy's voice.

"Nah, I'm good. But can you bring me four Tylenol and a cup of warm milk?"

"Of course."

Miz left to do his bidding, and Seth headed to the restroom. To his relief, his bladder seemed to be acting normal. Even though it was quite full, there was no desperate urgency, no cramps. He cleaned off the congealed cum with a washcloth and regretted not sharing the moment with Dean. He should really hold off until Dean was home.

Miz had straightened the bedding and placed the mug of microwaved milk and pills on Seth's night table. The air smelled of lavender night time Febreze, meant to be soothing and ease sleep. Seth hoped he hadn't sprayed Dean's pillow.

"I wasn't sure what you wore to bed, or I would have laid out something for you." Miz told him.

Seth usually slept nude, but didn't feel like sharing that with his houseboy, though his houseboy had already seen him in all his naked glory several times today alone. Hell, the whole world had seen him naked, and he was naked now. But, he grabbed a pair of gray boxer briefs with maroon trim from his dresser and pulled them on. "Usually just my drawers," he told his houseboy.

He noticed Miz looked uncomfortable and embarrassed again. Blushing, nervous. Seth was reminded of high school, Miz had transformed into a bumbling boy trying to ask the most popular girl in class to the freshman dance. "Is there something you'd like to ask me, houseboy?" Seth asked, with just a small twist of flirt, as he settled back in bed.

"Um, yes. I was thinking maybe I...um... Well, you might need something in the middle of the night, and I probably won't hear you when I'm asleep upstairs. I was thinking...um...maybe I should stay down here. Like, um, just in case." Miz finished. His face was so red Seth thought he would have a stroke.

Seth was also amused. Seems his houseboy had grown attached to him. He spotted the source of Miz's discomfort, a wet-spotted bulge in the crotch of his pj bottoms that he tried to hide with the top. But the material was so thin the precum just soaked through both layers of silk. Seth was inspired.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, houseboy," he began, and Miz looked up in surprise. "But first, go upstairs, change those dirty pajamas, and take care of yourself." He looked pointedly at the hard-on Miz was trying so hard to conceal.

"Yes, Sir," Miz replied and hurried away.

Seth sipped his milk, pleased with himself. His houseboy had finally called him "Sir". In the course of a day, he'd figured out how to become dominant over Miz, and now had him in his place.

Miz returned with another mug of warm milk. He'd changed his pjs for tight, black boxer briefs, and he wore them well. He'd apparently taken care of the other problem Seth had ordered him to address, as well. He was much more at ease.

"Gather anything I might need during the night, like the Tylenol and an extra bottle of water," Seth instructed.

"Yes, Sir. Do you want the pain pills, too?"

Seth's knee had been troubling him, a constant throb, but he could handle it. "Just the Tylenol. And, bring your own pillow."

"Yes, Sir."

Seth moved Dean's pillow over to his side of the bed, and buried his face in it. The smell of Dean's cologne was still there, barely. Miz returned with more items, and climbed into bed beside Seth. "Is there anything else you need, Sir?"

Seth shook his head. "No, Miz. Thank you for your help today." He clicked off the bedside lamp.

Miz smiled in the dark. "You're welcome, Sir. Thank you for allowing me to serve you."

Seth tousled his houseboy's hair the same way Hunter had tousled his on the rare occasions he'd felt affection for Seth. "Good night, Miz."

"Good night, Sir."

Seth couldn't sleep. Miz wasn't Dean, and lying beside him, it was more obvious than ever. He smelled different, and his rhythm of breathing wasn't the same. Seth wondered what Dean was doing now; the night was still young on the West coast. He held the pillow tight, trying to find comfort in Dean's scent, but all it did was remind him Dean wasn't there. Sleep had not come easy yesterday, it was not coming easy tonight, and he still had one more night like this one to go through...just great.

Miz was keenly aware of his Master's restlessness. He sat up in bed and turned towards Seth. "Can't sleep, Sir?"

Seth shook his head. "I miss Dean."

Miz's hands sought to comfort; he gently stroked Seth's neck and shoulders. "I know, Sir. It's very hard to be away from those we love."

Seth nodded in agreement. "It's hardest at night."

"Do you want me to make you some Sleepytime Tea?"

"Nah, tea is on the Seth-can't-have-it list."

"Let me try something else then," Miz said. "Relax. Close your eyes."

Seth put his trust in his houseboy, and soon he felt hands tenderly touching him, fingertips in his hair, massaging his scalp. It was heaven. Strong arms spooned him, and Seth was lulled into a deep sleep.

His bladder woke him, and Seth was dismayed that it was only two hours later, and that the urgency had returned; he felt like he would wet the bed. Miz was snuggled close beside him, and to Seth's surprise, he was sucking his thumb, it was adorable. He hated to wake him, but he needed something to piss in, he'd only end up pissing himself again if he tried to get to the restroom.

He nudged his houseboy. "Miz?"

"Mhmm..." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sir?"

"I need to piss."

Miz reached under the bed, and produced the urinal. Seth immediately grabbed it, and pissed into it violently. Relieved, he handed it back, and felt his drawers for wet spots. "Keep it close, I'll probably need it again."

"Yes, Sir. I'm just going to rinse it out. Need anything while I'm up?"

"No thank you." Seth replied, absently. He was busy connecting dots, and by the time Miz came back to bed, he had it. "Dairy!"

"Sir?"

"I think dairy products might be what's irritating my bladder. They never have before, but it makes sense. I was fine until I had that malt, then I started having problems every time I drank milk. Maybe I've developed an allergy."

"Maybe," Miz mused. "We'll avoid dairy tomorrow and see if that makes a difference, Sir."

"Oh, I should probably tell you I'm a coffee drinker, with half and half... Well, I guess I can't have half and half."

"I'll get up early tomorrow and run to the store for Coffeemate, Sir," Miz promised. "Do you take breakfast in bed?"

"Dean does it for me, but I don't expect you to."

"I don't mind."

"It's not necessary. I can come to the kitchen."

"Anything special you'd like?"

"I just play it by gut when I wake up."

"Got it, Sir."

Seth stifled a yawn. "We should go back to sleep."

"Did you want me to hold you again?"

"Yeah, even though it's wrong. I'm supposed to be the dominant one here." He chuckled a little.

"You are the dominant one, Sir." Miz assured him, and spooned around him.

Seth slept for nearly three hours before his bladder again demanded to be emptied. Since Miz had left the necessary on Seth's night table, he was able to deal with it wihtout waking his houseboy, but he awoke anyway. He left to empty the urinal, and Seth fell back to sleep before his houseboy returned to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – After the Show**

Dean was still upset after _RAW,_ so Roman talked him into going out with him and his cousins. Normally, Roman didn't party on Mondays, so Dean knew he was going just for him. He recognized the nice gesture, but he was too homesick to care. He missed Seth more than ever, and drank too much.

Roman was worried; Dean was not his usual outgoing, sometimes annoying, self. Instead he was subdued, quiet, almost not even there. Someone spilled their drink on the table; Dean dipped his finger in it and drew wet SR's on the sticky surface. "Want to play doubles?" Roman gestured at the pool table, where the twins had a game going.

Dean sighed. "I have to pee," he said, flatly. He hadn't gone since he started drinking, not wanting to break the seal, but he could no longer ignore it, not even in his depressed state. He left the table, and found a long line for the men's room. He'd have to hold it awhile longer, he had no choice. Unrelieved, he headed back to the table. He sat back down across from Roman, and loosened his belt to make room for his swollen, almost painful bladder. Roman had bought another round of shots and beer chasers, in hopes of pulling Dean out of his doldrums.

Although he knew it wasn't a good idea, Dean lifted his glass along with the others, and downed his shot and beer. Jey beat him slamming the shot glass down, but he got his beer down before anyone else did. Now, he really needed to pee; if he waited any longer, he'd probably end up doing it in his pants. "Excuse me," he nudged Jey beside him.

"Damn bro, already?" Roman teased.

"I didn't get to go before," Dean admitted testily, and took off to wait in line. He became the ninth guy, and Jey, who Dean hadn't noticed following him, the tenth guy, in a queue of guys who were also more or less showing their desperation and impatience.

"You don't seem like yourself tonight, bro," Jey commented, as the line shuffled forward.

Dean shrugged, then winced and hunched over a little as his bladder cramped. "I _really_ need to pee," he replied tightly, and shifted his weight from foot to foot. He began to worry he wouldn't be able to hold it.

Jey chuckled. "No, like something's bothering you."

He touched Dean's shoulder, and Dean was reminded of Roman touching his shoulder on the plane, just before he wet his pants. His bladder cramped violently, and Dean had to hold his cock to keep from pissing himself. It was painful. "Ow, fuck!" His skin tingled, and he knew he was going to wet himself, uncontrollably, and the only thing he could do was damage control. He left the hopeless line and went back to the booth. Jimmy and Roman had left it and were at the pool table. Relief! He could pee on the floor, and no one would notice!

Dean sat down, and started pissing before he could get his pants undone. He couldn't stop it, he needed to go so bad. By the time he got his cock freed and gushing all over the floor, he was pretty much soaked. It would have been hot if Seth had been with him, but Seth wasn't there, so Dean was just sad, paranoid, and embarrassed.

Roman noticed a stream running out from under their booth and hurried over. It didn't take him a nanosecond to figure out what Dean was doing. "Dean! What the fuck?"

Dean sniffled. He was crying now.

"Stop it!" Roman ordered.

"I can't."

"Oh, Dean..." Roman shook his head, in pity and scolding.

"I peed my pants, too," Dean admitted. The torrent of piss had finally stopped. He put himself back in his wet jeans and briefs and buried his head in his folded arms on the table.

"We need to go," Roman told Jimmy. _"_ _Now."_

"Right now?" Jimmy asked, and Roman nodded urgently. "Why, what's up?"

"Dean pissed in the booth."

"Oh, shit..." Jimmy laughed, but recognized they must leave before anyone found out. He went to get Jey.

Roman gave Dean his long leather coat, to help him make a discrete exit. "I feel like Undertaker in this thing," he mumbled, no playfulness in his voice.

"I don't think Taker ever pissed himself in a club," Roman teased, hoping for a smile, or any reaction at all, but nothing. He unlocked the trunk and retrieved Dean's suitcase from the trunk. While Dean changed in the car, Roman said good bye and safe travels to his cousins.

As Dean pulled on dry clothes, a few tears fell from his eyes. He wanted to call Seth, just to hear his voice, but it was too late, Seth would be in bed. _Would Miz be there, too?_ What a shitty thought. Dean opened the car door, leaned out, and threw up.

At a gas station, he asked Roman to get him a bottle of water. Roman didn't tease him about coffee, but when he went inside, they had a couple of pots up, and he took it as a sign. He bought both of them a coffee, and two waters. He also bought Excedrin Migraine and Pepto Bismol to treat the hangover Dean would be sure to have tomorrow. Maybe he'd have one, too. Being the drivers, neither he nor Jimmy had drunk much. He thought he'd had enough water, but sometimes he was caught by surprise, waking up with his head in a vice grip.

When Roman appeared and tapped on his window, Dean couldn't help but smile. Roman had bought him a coffee. He unrolled the window and grabbed it.

"Finally," Roman declared. "He lives!"

Dean nodded. "Thank you." He sipped the coffee.

"Want to talk about what's bothering you?" Roman asked, as he guided them back towards the highway.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I need to put it out there, vent," Dean admitted. " I _hate_ that the fucking Miz is with Seth right now and not me. I know it's business, but I'm jealous just the same."

"Completely understandable," Roman said, and patted Dean's leg.

"And Seth's sick right now, so I really want to be there to make it all better, it's killing me being away from him."

"Seth's sick?"

"He thought he had a bladder infection from his cath during surgery, and the fucking Miz took him to the emergency room in Davenport, but they didn't find anything wrong with him, and believed his bladder was just irritated by something he'd had to eat or drink."

Roman nodded. "Yeah, or he could have strained it. He does tend to hold it too long."

"Especially when he's gaming, which he's probably been doing a lot of."

Roman smiled at Dean. "At this time tomorrow, you'll be on your way back to him. I'll be on my way to a house show in Reno. Lucky you, no house shows."

"I can't wait, it feels like forever," Dean said wistfully. "I've never felt so strongly about someone before. Seth is...I don't even know to word it right, everything that comes to mind would fall short of what he means to me."

"I know." Roman caressed Dean's leg again.

"Back in developmental, back when we were the Shield-"

"Were?" Roman asked, and raised a brow.

Dean chuckled. "Okay, we're still the Shield, Shield brothers forever. But back when we were in FCW, I never would have believed he'd come to be the love of my life. It's amazing, it really is." He sighed happily.

"You're glowing," Roman commented. It was true, Dean had never looked better. There was a magic one cast when they were in love.

"And bursting," Dean added, and wiggled. "Can we stop soon? I broke the seal."

"Why didn't you go at the gas station?" Roman asked. _And, why didn't I?_ He wondered. His bladder was throbbing.

"I didn't have to go then."

"Neither did I. But I do now."

"Then let's stop."

Roman thought. "How about this? We wait. If I piss myself before you do, I'll stop."

Dean grinned. This was sure to be interesting, no matter who pissed himself first. "Sounds good to me."

"Good. Finish your coffee."

"Oh, but then I'll _really_ need to pee," Dean replied, in mock terror. He finished his coffee. So did Roman. He handed Dean a bottle of water. Dean laughed. "I'll have to loosen my belt!"

Roman had already loosened his. He had a feeling he was probably going to lose the holding contest, if Dean hadn't undone his jeans yet. He really should have used the restroom at the gas station. The last time he'd gone was at the club, but that had been hours ago. Being Dean's designated driver, Roman hadn't had much alcohol to drink, but he had had a lot of water. Usually, he wouldn't doubt his ability to outlast Dean, but he was very near his limit. And, he knew that if Dean found out, he would only make it harder for Roman to hold it.

"You haven't opened your water bottle," Dean remarked.

Roman opened it, took a few swallows, and regretted it almost immediately. His bladder cramped, and he gripped the steering wheel hard. He wanted to be discrete, but the piss really wanted out. He shifted a little in the seat, but it didn't help; he had to do everything he could to hold it. He grabbed his semi-hard cock.

Dean noticed, of course. "Don't go chasin' waterfalls," he teased.

Roman couldn't help but laugh, despite the situation he was in. "Fuck, that hurts."

Dean smiled sassily. "I know. Hard not to just let it go, isn't it?"

Roman's bladder cramped again. "Grrrrr..." He squirmed in the seat.

"Can you drive in your condition?" Dean asked, seriously.

Roman realized his focus was hardly on the road, his driving was beginning to suffer. He wasn't going to be any less distracted until he took care of his awful need to piss. He couldn't handle the thought of losing a holding contest to Dean, who'd pissed himself multiple times since they'd hit the road on Sunday morning. He didn't see why Dean didn't just piss himself again, he had looked pretty desperate when he'd first asked Roman to stop.

Beside him, Dean made a brief whimpering noise Roman had heard before. He looked over to see Dean hurriedly undoing his belt and jeans so he could hold himself. "Oh, fuck, Roman, I _really_ gotta go! My bladder feels like it's going to just _burst,_ and I can feel the piss burning in my cock and-"

"Fuck! Shut up, Dean!" Roman snapped. It was over. He couldn't handle it any longer, despite all of his efforts, he was losing control, spurting. He felt hot wetness beneath his hand. He turned on the lights so Dean could see, and quit fighting it. The relief was so great he didn't even care he was doing it in his pants while driving a rental car. Dean watched and groped as the wet spot on Roman's jeans spread across his lap, down his legs, and up his jersey. Piss pooled between his legs and ran off the seat, even though Dean tried to splash it back on to his crotch, there was just too much of it. Roman's driving improved as his bladder emptied, which took forever.

"Roman! A rest area!" Dean exclaimed, and pointed, too late.

Roman shook his head. "I'm sorry, bro."

Dean bit his lips. "Fuck! I'm about to piss myself, again!"

"Poor Dean," Roman said tenderly, and stroked his hair. "You really have to go, don't you?"

Dean nodded. "Uh-huh."

"We don't need two wet seats in this car. Since mine's already soaked, you can just go on me."

"Damn, Roman, that's hot!" Dean knelt up on the seat and faced his Shield brother. "Ready?"

Roman freed his now fully-erect cock from the confines of his boxer briefs. "Now I am."

Dean sighed with relief as he peed all over Roman. Roman groaned with approval, and began to jack off. Dean closed his eyes on the sight, but he couldn't go deaf to Roman's play sounds, and he willed his cock not to get fully hard before his bladder was fully empty. But, it had been too long since he'd been able to play, and the nice, relieving stream stopped.

"Damn it." Dean looked down at his swollen cock in frustration.

"What's up?" Roman asked.

Dean pointed. "Me. And that's a problem. I'm too hard to piss, and I didn't get to finish."

"We'll stop soon and take care of that." Roman looked down at his wet clothes and raging hard-on. "You'll have to go in and get the room, though."

"Okay," Dean said.

"Even though I know we should just keep going until we get to Portland, I think we could both use a little playtime, and some sleep."

"Agreed. Though I think maybe I should hold off on cumming, for Seth."

"How are you going to get rid of this is you don't cum?" Roman asked, and stroked the bulge in Dean's pants.

Dean sighed. "Oh Roman, you shouldn't do that."

But Roman continued to squeeze, and stroke. "You'll be a mess at _Smackdown."_

"I won't be able to pee, either." Dean giggled. "Come on, Roman, please don't tease."

"I'm not teasing. This is...foreplay."

"If it's foreplay, let me make it easier for you." Dean freed his hard cock.

Roman stroked it. "I'm rethinking, though... We should try to get to Portland tonight. I don't want to get up early, or pay for rooms at two different places. I don't want to drive almost two hours with a hangover, either."

"Good point. Will you still stop so I can pee?" Dean wanted to know.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot you still needed to go."

"You should probably stop playing. I feel like I'm going to either piss or cum, and I'm not sure which."

Roman stopped. "Either way, we don't need that in this rental car."

Dean put his cock away. "Especially after what you did in your seat."

They laughed together. "You could always finish on me," Roman added.

"I'd only end up getting hard again. I want it all out of me." Dean fidgeted. "Seth can do both at once. He calls it a pissgasm."

Roman looked at Dean and raised a curious eyebrow.

"It's _really_ hot," Dean gushed, his eyes aglow with his love and adoration for his boyfriend. "I don't know how he does it. He said it was an accident the first time. He did it on Friday night, too."

"I wonder how he does it. When I really need to go, I lose my erection. I can't cum."

Dean nodded. "Same here. I can stay half-hard. But, I saw Seth's rock hard cock spurting piss and cum. Mmmmpf, that was so fucking hot."

Roman smiled, and squeezed his own hard on. _He_ wanted to cum.

Dean wanted to do both, piss and cum, but he knew he couldn't do it like Seth had. Seth probably wouldn't be squirming around like Dean was right now, either. "You know, for being the smallest guy in the Shield, Seth has the biggest bladder. When he was in the hospital, he pissed almost a liter and a half!"

"Whoa, that had to hurt."

"Yes, he was clearly in a lot of pain from it. The pain medication he was on left him unable to pee for awhile. I helped him by holding him around the waist and pressing down in his bladder; his bladder was literally bulging like he was pregnant. He was crying, but I think it was from a combination of pain and the situation itself," Dean said.

"I inadvertently made him wet himself during _RAW_ a few years ago. I felt terrible about it," Roman confessed. "We were on our way to do our entrance, and we both needed to piss, and I shoved him out of the way and got to the restroom first. There wasn't enough time for Seth to go, too. He pleaded with the crew to let him go to the men's room, but they told him no every time; he asked more than once. I really felt awful that I'd put him in that situation; I had no idea how badly he had to piss. Beth the bitch told him he could either wait until the match was over, go under the ring, or go in his pants."

"Yeah, she would say that. Seth never told me about this."

"I don't think he considers it the greatest moment of his career." Roman laughed. "You were there, actually, in the match before ours. Seth went under the ring right after our entrance, but-"

"Oh yeah! I remember now! _I_ was about to go sneak a piss under there myself, fuck I had to go so bad, under the guise of grabbing a folding chair to sit ringside in. Oh, I was _not_ happy with him right then."

"He told me just before the match started that he'd only been able to piss a little under the ring, but that he could function. I could tell he still really needed to go, though."

"So did I; I never wanted a match to be over so badly in my life, and considering some of the crazy matches I've had, that's saying a lot," Dean quipped.

"Well, it turned out your boyfriend took the third option, too. He froze on the entrance ramp, I don't know if that's when he pissed himself, or if he was just trying hard not to, but I walked with him to the locker room; you and my cuzes were in the shower, and Seth went directly to the toilets. In a few minutes, he came back naked, all his stuff folded into his vest. He accidentally dropped it, and everything came apart, his drawers were obviously wet. I heard someone coming, turned out to be Jimmy, and I just threw Seth's clothes into my locker. The pants were wet, kind of heavy, actually. At least they were black, which hid it from sight. He was very embarrassed that I'd found out he'd had an accident, but grateful that my quick actions had prevented anyone else from finding out. He didn't elaborate on it, and never brought it up again." Roman finished.

"Oh, my poor guy. Can we stop soon?" Dean asked, hopefully.

"I don't want to pull over on the highway. I've been on the lookout for side roads; I'll stop as soon as I can," Roman promised.

Dean fidgeted. "I just thought of something real funny. Imagine if we'd had the _Ride Along_ cameras in here."

Roman looked down at his soaked clothes and laughed. "That would have been quite the episode."

"Bro, I really can't hold this piss any longer," Dean warned. "I'm about to make a puddle in my seat."

"Hold it, Dean, please." Up ahead, an intersection, flashing red and yellow lights. A small town, asleep for the night.

"I'm trying!" Dean moaned.

Roman turned right on what the sign told him was County Q, and into the lot of a mechanic's shop. He pulled around back, and Dean scrambled out to piss beside the car. To Roman, sounded like a horse pissing; he'd really pushed Dean to his limits.

"All better," Dean reported, as he got back in the car and shut the door. "I can't wait to get to Portland."

"Me neither, though this is the first time I'll be using my coat to cover one of my own accidents," Roman blushed.

"Someone's used it before I did tonight?"

Roman blushed for another reason. "Jey did. Jimmy's bachelor party. It was a different coat, though." He remembered his poor cuz, waiting for a stall because he couldn't use the trough.

"Story time?" Dean asked.

Roman chuckled. "Okay. We were waiting for the restroom at the club when a fight broke out. We weren't involved in it, but they kicked out everyone. I got to use the trough before that, but Jey was still waiting for a stall when we were shown the door. Jey tried to plead his case, but they didn't care, just shoved us on out like cattle to the slaughterhouse. Some of my cuzes pissed in the lot, but you know Jey can't just do that."

Dean nodded.

"We got into the Hummer limo and decided to just continue the party at the hotel. The hotel was pretty far away, at least half an hour, I think, forgive me, but I was so fucked up that night I don't really remember much of it. Jey ended up pissing himself in his seat, and my uncle, his dad, asked me for my coat. That was the only time I ever saw Jey wet himself, but I heard stories over the years," Roman finished.

"Yeah, I heard a couple, too," Dean said. "Lines suck."

Roman laughed. "Yeah, you learned that tonight."

Finally, they rolled into Portland. Roman chose to stay at a motel on the outskirts rather than the Holiday Inn near the arena, where most of their coworkers were staying. Dean went in and got the room, hoping there would be a restroom in the lobby, but there wasn't. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he registered for a double queen bed room, damn coffee. He got the key, a real key, and went back to the car. "On the left, all the way at the end, hurry up," Dean told Roman, as he squirmed.

Roman laughed, but not too hard since he also needed to go. Not like it mattered if he did; he was soaked, but the seat really didn't need any more piss on it. He pulled into the last space, right in front of the door to their room. Dean hurried out before Roman had even come to a complete stop, and hopped from foot to foot as he tried to get the door open before he peed his pants.

The key and the knob turned, but the door was stuck. Dean slammed into it shoulder-first, and it opened so swiftly and fast he was caught off-balance and crashed to the floor. He wasn't hurt, but the impact broke the dam. Roman turned on the lights to find Dean sitting on the floor in a puddle, soaking wet and smiling sheepishly up at him.

"Coffee makes me pee."

Roman smiled. "I know."

"Now we're both wet," Dean said, in a sensual voice.

Roman turned up the heat and took off his coat. "I'm about to get wetter." He approached Dean's puddle, and Dean, still on the floor, hugged him about the legs and gazed up at him adoringly.

Roman laughed, and tousled Dean's hair. "You should take off your coat. I don't think you want me to piss on it."

"Good point," Dean agreed, and tossed it on the bed. He wrapped his arms and legs around his Shield brother and smiled up at him again.

Roman pulled off his wet jersey and t-shirt and undid his belt. He automatically began pulling it from the loops before realizing it didn't matter, it was already ruined. He left it, and undid his jeans.

"Just like that!" Dean exclaimed. "Oh, Roman, you look like a fucking god right now."

"God of the waters." He stroked Dean's hair and caressed his head and shoulders as he began pissing in his boxer briefs. He shivered involuntarily from the relief, and Dean held him tighter, and wrapped his lips around Roman's semi-hard cock and drank him. More ran down Roman's jeans, Dean's shirt, and dripped into Dean's lap.

But, Dean wasn't semi-hard. As Roman's stream tapered off, and his undies stopped dripping, Dean felt a little guilty for enjoying piss play with Roman when Seth was back home enjoying nothing because he was recovering from surgery, and unwell on top of it. Now somewhat sober, he was no longer stupid, and knew that it was a good thing fuckin' Miz was with Seth, because it would make things easier on him. And, he knew that his bond with Seth; their love was so strong that Miz would be unable to penetrate it, he would not come between them any more than Roman had. But, Dean was still feeling the pain of being away from Seth. His chest felt like it wanted to explode.

Roman tousled his hair. "Something wrong?"

Dean got up and began removing his pissy clothes. "I... I just miss Seth, that's all."

"Ah," Roman said, not untenderly. He watched Dean pull on a cutesy pair of briefs, navy blue with a white pawprint on the crotch. "Those aren't cursed undies, are they?"

Dean looked down at them and sighed. "No." He climbed into bed.

Roman shed his wet clothing, too. He hated to see Dean hurting again, at least he'd given him some reprieve earlier in the night. He pulled on a pair of lounge pants, and got under the covers beside Dean.

Dean's sense of smell was stirred. Roman's hair smelled just like Seth's; they used the same products. "Can I hold you?" He asked, hopefully.

"Of course." Roman turned over, on to his side, to allow Dean to spoon him. Dean wrapped his arms around his Shield brother and buried his face in his hair. The texture was not Seth's but the smell was the same, a musky, woodsy scent which comforted him enough to allow him to slip into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Seth, His Boyfriend, and His Houseboy**

For Seth, Tuesday went by just like Monday. His bladder was a constant source of worry, and every minute felt like an hour. That night, he went to bed comforted by his houseboy, was woken by his bladder three times; the third time was six in the morning, so he just decided to stay up. With Dean's arrival a mere four or so hours away, Seth was too excited to consider more sleep. Miz went to make coffee, and Seth went to the restroom to wash up, shave, and trim.

When he went back to the bedroom, Miz was making the bed with fresh sheets. He was still in his robe and slippers. "I thought you'd drowned, Sir," he joked.

Seth smiled, and patted his houseboy's head.

"I brought you your coffee, and laid out your clothes."

"Thank you." Seth wondered if he ought to skip the coffee; the switch to non-dairy creamer hadn't helped his issues at all. Miz had laid out casual dress clothes for his master to wear when he finally saw his boyfriend again, and Seth was very touched. He got dressed in his fine, black clothes, and before he could pick up his coffee, he heard his phone, _Sierra! Hotel! India! Ec-_ and picked it up instead. _Dean!_

"The eagle has landed," Dean joked. "We're in early, but there's not an open gate, so we're taxing around the runway. I don't have any checked stuff, so I can just go get my rental."

"Call me again when you're on the road. I'm so excited!"

"Me too!"

Just before Dean was due to arrive, Seth was hit by an urgent need to piss for the third time since he'd been up. He headed for the restroom. His houseboy was cleaning it, mopping the floor.

"Fuck, houseboy, move!" Seth snapped, as he threw down a crutch.

"Sir, the floor's wet, it's not-"

Seth shoved him out of the way, but it was already too late. No little leak, either, the piss came in one huge gush. Again dismayed, and utterly embarrassed, he slid out of his fine clothes and let them sit in the puddle at his feet. He began washing up.

Miz flew into a panic. "Oh, no, Sir! I'll get you fresh clothes, Sir, I'll get-"

"Just clean up, okay, houseboy? I can dress myself." Seth turned to go, and bumped right into Dean, who hugged his towel-wrapped boyfriend.

"I really need to pee!" Dean whined, and dashed upstairs.

Seth went to put on fresh clothes. He'd only gotten as far as boxer briefs and green-gray cargo pants when he heard Dean running back down the stairs.

 _"_ _You motherfuckin' piece of shit!"_ Dean shouted at Miz. _"How the fuck...No, WHY the fuck would you...FUCK!"_

Seth didn't hear his houseboy's reply as he hobbled to the restroom, but he heard his boyfriend hit him as he lost his words, and his temper. In the restroom, Seth found Miz cowering in the corner, and Dean about to hit him again. He grabbed Dean's arm. "Dean, what the hell is going on?"

"Your houseboy's been drugging you." Dean handed Seth an empty blister pack of diuretics, and a box containing a nearly-empty blister pack. "I found those up in the master bathroom. This whole fuckin' time he's been watching you struggle, and he's been the cause of it!" He glared at Miz with hatred.

Seth looked down at the items in his hands and felt betrayed, though relieved he didn't really have bladder problems. If his houseboy had been drugging him since the day he arrived, he'd likely put them in everything he served Seth that wasn't water. He had put Seth through an incredible amount of worry and stress, not to mention the embarrassment of pissing himself in the hospital.

"Why would you do that to me, houseboy?" He finally asked.

Miz raised his bowed head and Seth could see his matted lashes, wet cheeks, and glassy eyes. "I-"

"Let me handle this, sweetheart," Dean said, gently, but firmly. He took the box from Seth, and turned to Miz. "You're going to finish these." He turned back towards Seth. "Go get dressed, babe."  
"Dean, I really think-" Seth began, even though he was unsure of what to say.

"Seth, go get dressed. Let me handle this."

Seth glared angrily at his lover, but Dean had already dismissed him and turned his attention back to Miz. Seth stepped out, and Dean slammed the door behind him. Seth slammed his door, too.

The dual closed doors muffled Dean's shouts. Seth pulled on a long-sleeve shirt and a zip up hoodie. He called his surgeon's office to reschedule his follow-up for tomorrow. He and Dean were supposed to leave for it in less than two hours, and he had a feeling the drama would not yet be over. He was furious with Dean for taking control of the situation; it made him, Seth, look weak.

He went back out to the restroom. The door was locked, and Seth pounded on it with a crutch. He heard Dean say "-I'll break your fuckin' face!" before he stepped out and closed the door behind him. Seth got just a glimpse of his knelt-down low houseboy wiping blood from the tile floor.

"Dean, what the fuck?" Seth snapped. "That's _my_ houseboy in there and-"

"He humiliated you!"

"Yes, I know that," Seth replied tightly, trying to control his anger. "That's another reason why _I_ should be the one to punish him. He's _my_ houseboy, Dean."

"And I'm your boyfriend! I love you, and that...that fuckin' thing in there hurt you. It's my place to protect you. It kills me that I wasn't here to do that, Seth." Dean's voice began strong, and tapered off to guilt.

Seth gently caressed his shoulder. "Honey, I understand why you weren't here. I love you. But, you can't just take it upon yourself to punish my houseboy; it's not your place."

Dean pulled away, and faced his boyfriend, again strong and resolute. "Whether it's my place or not, darling, I'm doing it. You've just had surgery; you can't give fuckin' Miz the punishment he deserves for what he did."

"I may have just had surgery, but I'm not weak." Seth snapped. He realized he was having his first fight with Dean, and on the other side of the door, Miz, the reason for the lovers' spat, could hear them. It further pissed Seth off.

"Oh no, babe, I didn't mean that." Dean reached out to hold him, but this time, Seth pulled away. Dean responded by throwing open the restroom door to scream at Miz. _"Get the fuck out of here!"_

Miz seemed ready to do just that, but with a simple gesture, Seth made him stay. "Dean, you know this is business, between Hunter, Steph, Miz, and myself. You throw him out and we're through, because in doing so, you'll have destroyed my career."

"I don't want to see him while I'm here. Put him in the garage, in bondage. Gag him, too." Dean tried to keep his voice even, but Seth could tell he was still seething with rage.

"Dean, it's very cold-"

"Then put him out the naked!" Dean snapped.

The newly-Dominant Seth narrowed his pretty brown eyes at his lover, and slid his gaze over to his houseboy. "Houseboy, go upstairs and stay there."

"Yes, Sir," Miz replied, and hurried away. Dean immediately took off after him.

 _"_ _Dean!"_ Seth shouted, frustrated and dismayed. He now doubted Dean loved him, if he couldn't even listen to him. It was no longer just about the Miz.

The injured man lowered himself to the stairs and began pushing himself up backwards. Just before he made it to the top, his disgraced Grecian god came from the master suite.

"What did you do to my houseboy?"

"Seth, you shouldn't be on the stairs. Come on, I'll help you back down."

Seth shoved him away and continued pushing himself upstairs.

"I just made it impossible for him to leave, that's all," Dean said. "I cuffed him to the headboard."

Seth glared at him. "Go downstairs."

"Seth, please-"

"Go downstairs, Dean," Seth repeated.

"I'm not leaving you, it's not...safe."

"Fine, just park your ass right there. I'm going to check on my houseboy." He reached up and opened the door, and scooted into the suite. He locked the door behind him and half-crabwalked into the bedroom.

His houseboy was indeed handcuffed to the wraught-iron headboard. Because he was on the floor, Seth knew Miz couldn't see him, and likely thought Dean had returned when he'd heard the door open and shut. He was whimpering and sniffling a little. Seth's viewpoint on the floor didn't allow him a good look at his pet, but there were smudges of blood on his arms, and all over his hands.

"Miz, it's Seth."

"Sir! Oh, Sir, I'm so sorry!" Miz began to sob.

"Shhh..." Seth hushed him. "I forgive you, houseboy. But why would you do that to me?"

Miz didn't answer at first.

"I'm waiting, houseboy."

"Um... Remember when you pissed on me for wearing your suit and blocking the restroom?"

"Yes."

"I... I... I liked it, Sir," Miz confessed. "I wanted you to do it again. I thought that if you really needed to go, you'd use me again."

Because his houseboy couldn't see his reaction, Seth smiled, and let it slip to allow him to speak in a normal tone after a pause, to form a reply. "I had a feeling you weren't doing it to be malicious."

A knock on the door. Dean. Seth scooted back through the sitting room and opened the door.

"Come on, I want to get started on lunch. We have to eat before we leave for your appointment."

"We aren't going today, I rescheduled it for tomorrow. Bring me my crutches. I'm going to stay up here for awhile."

"Seth, honey, we need to talk," Dean began, his voice apologetic.

But Seth dismissed him. "We will, over lunch. Now get me my crutches, please."

Dean went downstairs, and came back with his lover's crutches. He helped Seth up, and let him see the hurt in his eyes, but Seth did not let it affect him. He was looking through the bedroom door at his houseboy. "Come get me when lunch is ready."

"Alright." It was a little more than a sigh, and Dean left.

Because of the blood, Seth couldn't actually see the extent of the beating his boyfriend had bestowed upon his houseboy, but his pretty face was swollen here and there. Tears of pity sprang to his dark bedroom eyes, and he went into the master bath and washed his face with cold water. The tears came right back, and rolled down his cheeks as he wet a stack of washcloths with warm water.

He took the handful of washcloths and went back to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and helplessly wept as he gently washed the blood away from Miz's golden sun-kissed face, revealing the bruises, bumps, and the source of the blood; a gash above one eyebrow, and a split lower lip.

"Don't cry, Sir. For what I did, I deserved what your boyfriend gave me."

Seth took a shaky, but deep breath and wiped down his own face with a clean washcloth, gone cool now. "Look at me, houseboy. Dean overstepped his boundaries when he took it upon himself to punish you, and I'm very upset with him for it. You did not deserve that, and it was not his place."

"But, Sir-"

Seth hushed him. "He went _way_ over the line. He hit you in the face!" His voice cracked; he was going to cry again. Shit, he was crying again. "This really gets to me, because I used to be a houseboy, too! Actually, I was a slave, but my Masters would have _never_ done to me what he did to you, no matter what I'd done to bring punishment upon myself. Oh, they did other things to me, degrading things. They forced me to give them oral. They spanked, whipped, and violated my ass. I was often kept in bondage of some sort, usually a collar and leash or harness and leash. Like a dog, I had to eat and drink out of bowls on the floor, I slept on a futon mattress on the floor, with pawprints on it. My restroom privileges were strictly controlled. I had to piss out in the yard on all fours, like a dog, on Master's lead."

The confession brought back his self-control. He was no longer crying. "I wanted to give you a better experience than what I had. And my boyfriend comes home and gives you a worse one. I am so sorry, Miz."

"It's okay, Sir. Um, Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I need to use the restroom." Miz blushed and squirmed. "He made me take some of those diuretics, with a lot of water."

"Well, now you know how I felt. That is the only thing Dean did that I would have done, just wasn't his place to do it."

"Sir, please let me use the restroom, please!" Miz begged, writhing on the bed.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Seth asked, and smiled, enjoying the show.

"Oh, yes, Sir! Oh, please, Sir! Please let me use the restroom!"

"No."

"But I'm going to wet myself, Sir! I'm going to- _Nonono! Oh, Sir, please!_ I'm wetting my pants!"

Seth looked, it was true. A large stain was quickly spreading on his houseboy's designer jeans, and darkening the teal sheet below him. His own bladder, still feeling the effects of the diuretics, cramped in sympathy, and he had to hold himself to keep the piss from coming out. He stood up and managed to free his cock without pissing himself, and aimed it directly at his houseboy's wet crotch. He let it flow, a big, fast gush hit the intended target.

"Oh, Sir..." Miz sighed with delight as the bulge in his wet jeans grew.

Seth shook off on him, and put himself away. He smiled at his soaking wet houseboy, who, despite his injuries, was also smiling. He didn't sit back down on the bed for fear of disturbing the puddle and getting a wet ass, but he stroked Miz's dirty-blonde hair before releasing one of the handcuffs.

"Thank you, Sir!" Miz removed the other cuff from his wrist, and rubbed his arms and shoulders. "I'd hug you, but I'm all wet!"

Seth chuckled. "Go get cleaned up, my naughty houseboy."

While Miz changed the bedding, Seth washed his face and brushed his hair. He wet it down, and brushed it again before pulling it back in to a ponytail. Just as he finished putting himself back together, Dean knocked on the door again. Miz froze, and his pretty face blanched.

"It's fine, houseboy. I won't let him do anything to you, I promise. Just get cleaned up, and stay up here until I call you." Seth went out to the sitting room and opened the door.

Dean got a glimpse of Miz up and about. "You let him up?" He asked, as he carried Seth downstairs.

"He wet the bed." Seth got back on his crutches and went to the kitchen.

Dean followed. "Good, fucker deserves it."

"That much I agree with you on." Seth sat down at the counter. Dean had prepared hot ham and swiss sandwiches with a side of kettle cooked chips and cottage cheese.

"You should have let him lie in it."

Seth set down his sandwich. "Don't ever tell me what to do with my houseboy, Dean. I know damn fuckin' well what I'm doing with him, and I'm capable of doing it on my own. I understand you were upset; I know how much you love me."

His boyfriend nodded quietly. Seth took both of his hands into his own. "And you know how much I love you; you mean so much to me. Every day you're gone feels like a week. But, if you ever harm my houseboy in any way ever again, we're through. Although there are some things I need your help with, he's not one of them."

"I'm sorry, my love." Dean kissed the backs of Seth's hands and rubbed his face against them.

Seth felt the wetness of his lover's tears. He released Dean's hands and stroked his hair and shoulders. "I forgive you."

"I'll never do anything to make us fight again, I promise. I was just so pissed off I kind of went off the handle after finding that stuff in the upstairs bathroom. It was so hard to be away from you, especially after you told me you were sick. That Miz was supposed to be taking care of you, and he went and made you sick." Dean stopped to eat and collect his thoughts. "I was jealous, too," he confessed.

Seth touched Dean's leg. Right then and there, he wanted to come clean to Dean about his title run. It would help Dean understand the seriousness of Seth's role in relation to Miz. But, he couldn't trust his sweet, but guileless boyfriend, not to accidentally blurt it out someday. Instead he said: "Understandable."

They ate some more. Then Dean asked: "You're not going to make me apologize to him, are you?"

"That's for you to decide. Can you refill me? I need to flush out that diuretic."

"Of course, love." Dean refilled Seth's water glass. "Ah... I've decided that I owe him an apology. Can you call him down here?"

"Yes. Wait here, though. Let me call him from the foot of the stairs."

Dean scoffed. "He's your fuckin' houseboy, Seth! Why do you insist on handling him with kid gloves?"

 _"_ _Because_ he's my houseboy," Seth replied, simply. "Just because he's my houseboy doesn't mean I have to treat him like...like a dog."

Dean nodded. "I know, I know. I'm just jealous."

"You have nothing to be jealous of, my love. My houseboy may take care of me when you're on the road, but he'll never replace you in my life." Seth hugged his boyfriend tight. "If you're not ready to apologize to him yet, that's okay, I understand."

"No, I'm ready to apologize. I should make him a sandwich, though; an olive branch." Dean got up and went to the fridge. "How badly did I fuck him up?"

"Few cuts, bumps, and bruises, but he doesn't think anything's broken."

"Good." Dean began making another sandwich.

"Where's the rest of that diuretic?" Seth asked. "I'd like to give him another dose."

Dean smiled, and pulled the remaining blister pack from his back pocket. "Only four left. I'll pick up more later if you want."

"Please do, my love."

Dean set Miz's plate down on the other side of Seth's and kissed him. "I'll add it to my shopping list.

"And I'll go fetch my houseboy." Seth got up and went to the foot of the stairs. _"Houseboy!"_

Miz hurried downstairs. "Yes, Sir?"

"Dean has something he'd like to say to you."

Miz froze, and his beaten face paled.

"Don't be scared, he's even made you lunch."

Miz smiled a little, but still looked uneasy.

"Don't worry, it's a good thing." Seth patted him. "But, your punishment is not over. However, I will be the one to administer it." He led his houseboy to the kitchen, and patted the bar stool he was to use, and stayed standing, so his boyfriend could address him directly.

Dean cleared his throat. "Miz, I'm sorry. It was not my place to...do that, and I regret it."

"Thank you, Dean. And, thank you for lunch."

Dean nodded and gave him a little smile, and Seth took his place at the counter between them. "Now houseboy, it's time for more medicine," he announced. He pushed two of the capsules through the foil backing and handed them to Miz. "You may not use the restroom without my permission, is that understood?"

Obedient Miz swallowed the pills and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"You're not to piss anywhere you shouldn't, and you will keep your pants dry."

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now eat your lunch. Dean's going to take a nap when we're done, and I want you to spot for me."

After lunch, Seth and his houseboy changed into shorts and t-shirts and went to the den. Master Seth made sure his houseboy stayed well-hydrated while he did the parts of his routine he didn't need spotting for. By the time Seth reclined on the weight bench, Miz had begun to fidget.

Seth began bench pressing. "Is there something you need, houseboy?"

Miz blushed. "I, um, I need the restroom, Sir," he admitted, and looked down at his feet. "But I can wait until you're through, Sir," he added, quickly.

"Sure about that?" Seth asked.

Miz nodded and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Yes, Sir."

Seth shrugged and Miz continued to fidget off and on while he observed his master's workout. The longer it went on, the more frequent the spells of fidgeting became until he was pacing back and forth. Seth was distracted. He sat up and raised an eyebrow at Miz. "Would you like to ask me something, houseboy?"

"Yes, Sir. May I please use the restroom?" Miz asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Didn't you say you could wait until I was through?"

"Yes, Sir, I did, but... Well, maybe if I sat down I could-"

"No, you gotta stay standing. Hand me my crutches."

Miz did, and Seth got up off the weight bench. His houseboy immediately sat down upon it, and grabbed his crotch. Seth gently slapped his hands. Miz whimpered and let go of his cock, gripping the edge of the bench hard, and rocking back and forth.

"Stand up," Seth ordered. "Straddle the bench. One leg on each side."

Miz obeyed, and again his hands went to the crotch of his black and gray nylon shorts. Again, Seth slapped his hands. "No," he said, firmly.

"But, Sir, I need to hold myself," his houseboy whined, and squirmed.

"Put your hands behind your back, boy."

Miz did, then whimpered, and grabbed his crotch again. Seth saw droplets of his houseboy's piss drip on to his weight bench, shiny black against matte black. "Do I need to tie your hands?"

"No, Sir! Please, Sir, let me go to the restroom, please!" Miz begged, as a few more droplets appeared on the bench and formed a small puddle. "I'm about to wet myself, Sir!"

Seth dipped his fingers in his houseboy's piss. "Looks like you already have, a little. You pissed on my weight bench." He let his hand travel up the leg of his houseboy's shorts. His sinewy legs were so strong and smooth, but they were wet, and quivering with the effort of trying not to piss. The crotch of his bikini briefs was hot and wet, Seth traced the outline of his semi-hard cock through the damp material.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I-" Miz's apology abruptly cut off as his bladder cut loose. A strong stream of piss poured directly through his briefs and into Master's groping hand. It flowed down his arm and splashed from his overflowing hand to rain on the weight bench, and pool on the floor.

"Sir, I-" Miz began again, when he stopped pissing.

"Shhh, houseboy. Accidents happen." Seth gave his cock one more gentle squeeze; it was fully hard now. "Time to get cleaned up."

Miz sank down to the bench and looked at him with stars in his eyes. "Yes, Sir, right away," he breathed.

"Oh, wait a minute. I was going to hit the head on my way to wake up Dean, but since you're already wet, I'll use you, instead." Seth smiled and lowered his shorts.

"Mmmmm...Sir..." Miz softly moaned in ecstasy while Seth sprayed him down with another hard stream from his half-hard cock.

"That's much better," Seth commented, as he casually stroked himself before putting it away.

"Um, Sir?"

Seth looked down at him. Even though he'd admitted he was turned on when Seth pissed on him, Miz was again blushing, and trying to hide his erection. "Yes, houseboy?"

"Is there anything else you want me to...um...take care of?" He nodded at his Master's tented shorts.

Seth chuckled, and caressed the bulge. "Not yet. Now go get cleaned up. We're going out to dinner at a nice restaurant tonight."

"Does that mean I'm on my own for dinner tonight, Sir?"

"Oh no, you're coming, too. I've made a reservation for six, so we'll have to leave by five-fifteen. Dress nice."

Seth left his houseboy and headed to the kitchen. He flipped the switch on the coffeemaker Dean had set up earlier and continued on to their bedroom. His lover was still asleep. Seth pulled off his sweaty clothes and slid under the covers beside him.

Beneath the silky sheets, Dean was only wearing briefs, red ones. His cock was a long, hot stone, and Seth caressed it. Precum wet the red briefs, and Dean sighed in his sleep. His arms automatically wrapped around Seth.

Seth continued to stroke and tease him until his briefs had a huge precum spot and Dean was grinding on him. He was still not awake. Seth used his free hand on himself, and slipped out of Dean's grasp to slip his cock from the y-front. He wrapped his lips around his boyfriend's hot cock and began to suck him off.

Dean cried out, and clumsily pulled on Seth's two-tone hair as he fucked his face, moaning louder and louder until hot spurts of cum began to fill Seth's throat. He thought Dean had to be awake after _that,_ but once his cock had returned to normal, he suddenly gasped and sat up in bed, looking surprised.

"Whoa..." He lifted the covers, and looked. "Hmmm..."

"Something wrong, love?" Seth asked, and pressed his hard on into Dean's hip.

"I was having a really vivid, erotic dream...featuring us! I could've sworn I shot my load."

Seth grinned. "You did."

"Where?"

"My mouth."

Dean reached down to stroke the thing that was poking him. "Oh, Seth, you dirty little fucker, taking advantage of me in my sleep like that."

"You looked like you needed to cum."

"I did. I haven't cum since Sunday morning, with you. It wasn't quite intended, I came close a couple of times, but something always made me stop before I finished."

"I came in a pair of your briefs Monday night after I got home from the hospital. Miz knocked on my door when I was jacking off, and I realized it totally turned me on that he could be listening, so I didn't try to be quiet at all, I was loud as fuck, I roared!"

Dean snugged his lover close and smiled down at him with affection and love. "Want to get loud again?"

"Oh, yes, Dean. Make me get loud."

Dean slid down the bed and began working Seth's cock with his mouth, and rear with his fingers. He tickled the tight hole, and ran his tongue around the perfect pink glans. Seth seized double-handfuls of tousled dirty-blonde hair and cried out as his whole body and soul seemed to drop into his boyfriend's hand and mouth. Dean eased his fingers inside him, and took the entire length of him into his mouth. Seth let go and put on a vocal display of the pleasure his boyfriend was giving him that put his previous performance to shame. He was certain not only his houseboy, but also his neighbors, could hear him, and the bed was rocking, slamming against the wall as he rode Dean's fingers. When he came, he roared louder than Roman ever had.

The lovers snuggled together, happy and spent. Seth's phone whistled at him; a text. He looked, it was from his houseboy. _May I please use the restroom, Sir?_

"My houseboy needs a piss again," he informed Dean.

"Bet he does."

"Oh yeah. I made him drink two bottles of water and a Powerade while he was spotting me. I'm going to let him use the restroom this time," Seth decided, and replied, giving his consent.

"Awww." Dean pouted.

Seth shrugged. "I didn't piss myself _every_ time I had that terrible, sudden urge to go. Sometimes I made it. The last two times he's needed to go, I've made him piss himself. I'm giving him a little break, this time, but I'm not through with him yet."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Dinner for Three**

Seth decided they should leave for dinner a little early so they could stop at Target to get more diuretics for his houseboy. At the store, Dean ran inside while Seth and Miz waited in Seth's car. Dean returned with the same kind Miz had given to Seth, and which in turn, Seth had given back.

Miz received another dose just after the trio had been seated in a private room at the restaurant, Jake's. Jake's was also known for their wide variety of craft beers, and Seth chose three bottles they could share. All would nicely compliment the two appetizers he ordered for them to share as well. Being the pet of the Authority had allowed him to develop a keen palate.

Miz seemed impressed with his Master's selections, but like a child, he felt it best to remain seen and not heard. Even though Dean had apologized to him, and hadn't give him any reason to think he'd attack him again, Miz was still quite uneasy around him. He couldn't believe the guy who'd temporarily disfigured him was the same one tenderly feeding from his Master's fingertips. Master clearly loved him very much, his pretty brown eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight whenever Dean stroked his hand or nuzzled him. Miz felt jealousy stirring in his chest as he wistfully watched Master with his boyfriend. He had to admit, they made a perfect couple.

Miz didn't say anything at all until after they'd ordered their entrees. "Sir? Where's the men's room?"

Seth raised an eyebrow. "There isn't one," he replied, and Dean snugged him and laughed.

"Sir, there _has_ to be a men's room."

"Well, of course there is. But you won't be using it," Seth told him.

Miz blushed, and looked down at his lap. He tried not to think about how uncomfortable he was.

"Can I still use it?" Dean asked.

"Of course, my love. It's out the door and to the right."

Dean left, and Miz turned back to his Master. "Please, Sir, please let me use the restroom."

Seth shook his head. "Not until we get home."

"Sir, we haven't even had our main course, and it's a very long drive back. I can't wait that long."

"You don't have a choice, houseboy. You won't be using the restroom here. Now finish your glass." Seth gestured at Miz's half-finished beer.

"Yes, Sir." Miz obeyed by chugging the rest of the glass.

Dean came back. "Very high-class pissing," he commented, as he sat down.

Seth laughed, his houseboy winced. Their entrees came; sea bass for Seth, and beef wellington for Dean and Miz. Dean also ordered coffee, and Seth smiled.

"Make it two," he added.

Dean smiled, too, and squeezed Seth's leg under the table. The server came back with the coffees and set a cup down in front of Dean, then Seth.

"Oh, it's not for me," Seth said. "It's for him." He gestured at his houseboy across the table. He looked up at his Master in shock and disbelief, and Master nodded as if to say: _Yes, Miz, you have to drink it._

Miz dutifully sipped the coffee, and fidgeted a little whenever he thought Seth was too into Dean to notice him. After Seth finished his entree, he excused himself and stood up on his crutches. "Come, houseboy."

Seth could see instant relief in his houseboy's eyes as he accompanied him in the direction of the men's room. But, just before the door, Seth stopped. He looked at Miz, his dark bedroom eyes very serious. "Now houseboy... You don't actually think I'm going to let you use the restroom, do you?"

"You're _not?"_ Miz cried in dismay. He had been anticipating Master would let him use the restroom, and his bladder cramped. A pleading whine escaped his lips, and he had to do a quick crotch-grab and bounce a little.

"I told you before, not until we get home."

"But, Sir, I really need to go."

"That may be true, but you don't have go go nearly as badly as I did when you drugged me. I brought you out here to ask you something in private. I didn't think you'd want to answer in front of my boyfriend. How much over the recommended dosage did you give me?"

Miz blushed a looked down. "Lots. I... I put three in your malt; that was the first time. At dinner, I put three in your first bowl of chili, and one in your milk. Then-"

"So you pretty much put them in everything you served me that wasn't water."

His houseboy nodded.

Seth's guess had been right. "No wonder I pretty much lost control of myself."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I thought that if you really had to go, and couldn't make it to the restroom, you'd just use me again."

"Yes, you told me that, houseboy. But sorry doesn't change what happened to me. I pissed myself in the hospital; that was embarrassing as hell."

"I know, Sir. I'm... I know." Miz shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Seth produced the diuretics, and popped two more capsules through the foil. "Time to bump up, Miz."

Miz's baby blue eyes widened in disbelief. "Sir-"

"Are you about to question my authority?" Seth asked.

"No, Sir." Reluctantly, Miz dry-swallowed the capsules.

"Good boy," Seth patted his golden-brown hair. "Come, back to the table."

Miz gave one last yearning glance at the men's room, and followed Seth back to their private room.

"I hope you guys like chocolate souffles," Dean said. "I ordered us a round."

"Yum," Seth said, and snugged Dean before he sat down. Miz sat down and winced. He bit his lips.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked. "Chocolate souffle not okay?"

"Miz needs a piss break," Seth said. "Don't you, Miz?"

Miz nodded. "Yes, Sir, I really do!"

"And Miz knows he's not getting a piss break. Isn't that right?"

Miz nodded again, and shifted in his seat. The desserts were brought, and Dean, his sapphire eyes aglow with love and admiration for his boyfriend, pulled him close to whisper to him.

"I've never seen this side of you before."

Seth smiled. "You like seeing me control my houseboy?"

"Mhmm..." Dean guided Seth's hand to his rock hard cock bulging in his dress pants.

They shared a long, romantic kiss while Miz forced down his treat, sweating and squirming. While his Master caressed his boyfriend's cock, Miz held on to his own to keep the piss from coming out.

When they were waiting for the server to come back with Seth's credit card, Miz tried one last time to get his permission to use the restroom. "May I please be excused, Sir?"

"No, you may not."

"But, Sir, I really can't wait any longer. I'm going to wet myself, please don't make me wet myself!" Miz whined.

"If you wet yourself, it will your own fault," Seth told him, and his houseboy shut up when the server came back with the folder, but the moment he left, Miz started begging again. Guileless Dean looked under the table and reported to Seth that Miz had a hand down his dress pants and was holding himself.

"Put on your coat, houseboy," Seth told him, as Dean helped him with his.

Miz only sat in his chair, whimpering and quivering with the effort of holding his aching bladder.

"Houseboy, get up and put on your coat _now."_

Miz got up and slowly, carefully, got into his coat. The wet spot on his gray dress pants was very obvious, and despite his efforts, it was spreading fast, outward and down his right leg. He hurried from the restaurant.

Seth and Dean followed the trail of piss and wet footprints across the parking lot to Seth's car, where Miz stood dripping, in a puddle.

"Wow..." Dean couldn't help but smile. Miz looked pretty good when wet. And, he'd pissed a lot, too.

Miz was already shivering from the cold. Seth kind of felt bad, and gave him a sympathetic look, eyes soft in apology. "Can you unlock the trunk? There should be a blanket in there."

Dean did, and Seth found the blanket and handed it to Miz. "Here you are, houseboy."

"Thank you, Sir." Miz wrapped it around his waist, and sat down in the backseat.

Seth realized he'd forgotten to stop by the men's room on his way out, all of his focus being on his horny boyfriend, and his houseboy's accident. Even though he knew he could wait, the diuretics finally out of his system, he didn't want the discomfort of a full bladder the whole drive home.

"Want help getting in?" Dean asked.

Seth opened the door and handed Dean his crutches. "No, I want to take a piss. Completely forgot to do that, so..."

"Instant parking lot restroom?" Dean grinned.

"Mhmm." Seth undid his pants and began pissing in the lot, using the open door to screen himself should anyone happen by.

"Dirty little fucker." Dean kissed the back of his boyfriend's neck, and reached around to help him aim. Seth craned his neck, and kissed him full on the lips; Dean's parted, and the kiss deepened. Seth's bladder emptied, and his cock became fully erect in his lover's strong, but gentle hands. Dean continued to stroke it, and pressed his own hard-on needily against Seth's hip. He turned to Miz. "I wish you weren't here!"

Seth knew Dean was trying to be funny, but he could see his houseboy's hurt. He realized his houseboy was jealous of his boyfriend. Dean got to handle Seth's delightful, sexy cock, and his houseboy had been wanting to do that since at least Monday night. He gave Miz an apologetic look after Dean had helped him into the car. Before either of them could say a word, Dean was back in the car. To Seth's surprise, he turned to Miz. "You know I was just joking, right? I'm a little sexually frustrated, that's all."

Miz nodded, although he still looked sad. "It's all good. Feel free to pretend I'm not here."

"We have more respect than that," Seth said.

"My heavy, swollen balls have once again overridden my mind," Dean added. "I lost my manners."

"Lost them? I didn't think you had any to begin with," Seth teased.

Dean chuckled. "I just can't resist your dick, man."

"The most famous in all of wrestling entertainment," Seth said proudly, and groped it. He looked back at his houseboy, and was happy to see him smiling. He didn't seem too disturbed that he'd pissed himself; in fact, there was a suspicious bulge under the blanket. Suddenly, Seth had a question for his houseboy. "Have you ever been with a guy before?"

Miz blushed ruby-red, and Dean spun around with interest.

"Keep your eyes on the road, hon," Seth told him. "Well?" He asked Miz.

"Please don't tell Maryse, but yes, I have. And, I still am."

"The guy you're playing with now...is he anyone we know?" Dean asked, the curious grin coming through in his voice.

"Yes," Miz admitted, meekly.

"Who?" Seth prodded.

"Sir, please don't make me say..."

"Come on, houseboy. He can't be that bad. It's not Bo, is it?" Seth asked, and everyone had a laugh about that.

"Oh, no, Sir, not him!"

"Then who?"

"Dolph." Miz blushed even deeper when he whispered his lover's name, but his eyes softened much the same way Seth's did whenever he thought of how much he loved Dean.

Seth snorted with amusement at his houseboy's confession, but Dean, much to his boyfriend's surprise, did not.

"Dolph's pretty hot," Dean commented. "I fooled around with him way back." Seth looked over at him in shock, and Dean patted his hand. "It was just a fling, years and years ago, sweetheart. I wasn't even signed to FCW yet."

Seth felt silly for being a little jealous, and shrugged. "It's fine, honey. I don't know what you guys see in Dolph, though. That gross hair, those beady eyes..." He stopped, and embarrassed for sounding so green-eyed.

"There's just something about him," Dean said, and Miz nodded in agreement. "He's just got a way of...oh, I don't know how do describe it."

Seth looked back at Miz.

"He just seems to have a natural sensual quality. He's very sweet, gentle, and fun. I like working with him in the ring, too," Miz said.

Seth had to agree with the last. "Dolph's a hard worker, and a great seller. I don't think it's possible to put on a bad match when working with him."

A brief sizzling sound escaped Dean's lips, and he shifted in his seat. "Uh oh, coffee's talking to me."

Seth grinned. "Aw, does my poor guy need to go?" He began tickling.

"Yes!" Dean managed to say through the giggles. "Stop tickling!"

"Okay, I'll just press on your bladder instead." Seth teased, and began rubbing his lover's belly.

"Seth!" Dean whined and squirmed and tried to push Seth's hand away. "Come on, stop, I'm trying to drive, and... Oh, thank goodness!" Dean pulled into a gas station.

"Aw." Seth pouted.

"I don't think I'll be able to drive safely if I don't pee. Did you want anything?"

"No, I'm good, love."

"Miz?"

"No, thank you."

"Alrighty then, I'll be right back."

The moment Dean closed his door, Miz spoke up. "Sir? May I use the restroom?"

"Of course not," Seth replied. "You know you have to wait until we get home."

"I can't, Sir. It's already very urgent!" Miz whined, and rocked back and forth, hands in his lap, as he watched Dean come out with the restroom key and head around to the side of the building. "You have no idea how badly I need to go, Sir, please!"

Seth took off his glasses and spun around to glare at him. "I _don't?_ You put me in that situation for two whole days!"

"Please, Sir, I'm going to wet myself."

"I lost count of how many times I've done that over the past two days. Did you enjoy doing all that laundry?"

"No, Sir."

"Well, what did you think would happen, houseboy? I'm on crutches, with a big brace on my leg. I can't run for the restroom, or hold myself to keep the piss in. I _like_ piss, but not having any bladder control was shitty as hell. I pissed myself at the hospital, and that was-"

Miz whimpered, and Seth heard a short, soft hiss. "Oh, no! Sir, I can't hold it!" Another soft hiss, longer, and Miz whined, and tried to kneel on the floor to spare the seat, but Dean's wasn't moved up far enough. "I'm sorry, Sir!"

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Better now?" He asked, when the accident was over.

Miz sniffled. "I didn't want to piss myself in your car, Sir."

Seth shrugged. "Not the first time it's happened. I did it last Christmas, during a snow storm."

Miz's face was still doomsday, and Master reached back to pat his pet. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. You've taken your punishment quite well, and I will reward you for it."

Miz smiled, and seemed to relax.

"That's my boy," Seth told him, and looked out the window to see Dean coming from the gas station with three coffees. "Oh look, Dean's got coffee, for all of us."

"Oh no," Miz moaned, and Seth chuckled.

Dean got in the car, and handed Seth the tray. "Sorry it took so long, I asked them to put on a fresh pot."

"No worries, love. Thanks for thinking of us." Seth handed his houseboy a coffee.

"Thank you, Sir. And thank you, Dean," Miz replied politely.

"No problem. I don't like to drink alone," Dean quipped.

Seth laughed, and sipped his coffee. So did his houseboy. He was shivering. Seth turned up the heat, and adjusted the vents to best benefit him. He'd used the blanket to soak up as much as he could of his most recent accident, so he no longer had the benefit of its warmth. Seth pitied him. "Want to hear about when I pissed myself in the car?" He asked.

Miz's lips curled into a smile, and Dean said "Hell yeah!"

Seth took a sip of coffee and began. "It was Christmas Eve last year, and from the afternoon on, I was on the road, dropping in on friends and family with my gifts. I had a lot to drink, more than I should have been having to be driving. I was at a friend's house in Moline when the weather started turning shitty, so I decided I'd better leave before it got any worse. He tried to get me to stay overnight, you know, baby it's cold outside, but I really didn't feel like waking up with a hangover at someone else's house.

"Now, the drive from his place to mine normally doesn't even take half an hour, and I did use his restroom before I left, but I'd broken the seal, and twenty minutes later, when I needed to piss again, I wasn't even halfway home. Visibility and road conditions were terrible." Seth paused to sip his coffee. "I really didn't have any other option but to piss myself. Trying to hold it was distracting me from the road, and driving was so tedious as it was. I couldn't see well enough to pull over, and was afraid someone else might hit my car if I did. I also definitely didn't want any cops around, since I was drunk. No empty bottles or plastic cups laying around in my car, and even if I'd had one, there was no way I could take my hands of the wheel, or my eyes of the road for even a second.

"So, I just decided to piss my pants, my _Armani_ dress pants no less. They were thin, and I wasn't wearing any underwear that day, so my piss just went all over the place, ran off the seat, and puddled a little between my legs and under my ass." Seth adjusted his glasses and drank more coffee. "It was nice and warm for about a minute, then every part of me that was wet, besides my ass and the backs of my legs, thanks to the heated seat, was freezing." He saw his towheaded houseboy's head nod in agreement.

"You're such a wonderful storyteller," Dean told Seth lovingly, as he stroked his thigh.

"Oh, I'm not done yet. It took me so long to get home that I ended up doing it again. I was only a few miles away from home, too. But, I was wet and cold, and you know that makes you need to go even worse."

His companions nodded.

"So, I went again, in my pants. It felt really good, because it gave me some temporary warmth, along with the relief, but my teeth were still chattering like crazy by the time I got home. I ran into the house, took a hot shower, and spent the next hour trying to get the piss out of my car. Merry Christmas, Seth Rollins."

Dean giggled, Miz only smiled, knowing that he'd be cleaning piss out of the car when they got home.

"That's hot, right where I'm sitting," Dean said.

"That's right, my love."

"You dirty little fucker. Oh, I need to stop at the store and pick up a few things for breakfast tomorrow. I want to make French toast."

Seth looked back at his shivering houseboy. "Can you drop us off first? Miz is freezing."

"It'll only take me a few minutes. And, he can sit up front, on the heated seat, while I'm in the store."

"But I'm wet," Miz said.

"Oh, that happened at least half a hour ago," Dean said. "I'm sure you're dry enough by now not to leave a wet spot."

"Actually, um..." Miz looked at his Master for help.

"Miz peed again," Seth told Dean. "While you were getting coffee."

"Oh..." Dean drawled, and smiled.

Seth nodded, pleased. "Yes, the diuretics are working."

Miz shifted in his seat. "Yes they are, Sir. I need to go again."

"Bet you do," Seth told him.

"Yes, Sir."

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"I sure have, Sir."

"We're almost home. You'll wait," Seth ordered. Miz bit his lips and rocked back and forth.

"So I'm dropping you guys off before I go to the store?" Dean asked Seth.

"If you don't mind. I don't want my houseboy to piss in my car again.

"Good point." Dean began driving faster.


End file.
